


You are the one Dream I pray comes true

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brooklyn, Fluff and Angst, Library, M/M, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: - Stucky - AUBrooklyn Library. Steve lavora part-time nei turni serali della Biblioteca centrale di Brooklyn e, per quanto ci provi, non può evitare di continuare a guardare quel ragazzo alternativo e solitario che, ogni sera, seduto al tavolo d'angolo, ascolta musica Metal da un paio di grosse cuffie e divora libri senza mai rivolgere la sua attenzione a nessuno...(Scritta per la StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo Till the end of the line su FB)





	1. CAPITOLO I

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Arrianna Gi per il prompt che ha ispirato questa storia. Ho adorato questo prompt all'istante quale amante di libri/librerie/biblioteche e metallara nel sangue XD Spero che quello che la mia mente malsana ci ha costruito sopra ti possa piacere!

[**(Questa FF è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB) -**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413/permalink/2447762455445760/) Task 73 – Brooklyn

# You are the one Dream I pray comes true

_Gli incontri più importanti sono già combinati dalle anime prima ancora che i corpi si vedano._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

CAPITOLO I

Era di nuovo in ritardo!  
Ok, normalmente non sarebbe successo, non era mai stato un ritardatario di natura, ma con l'avvicinarsi degli esami, la sua cognizione del tempo diventava molto relativa, soprattutto quando mancava meno di un mese e non aveva ancora la minima idea di come strutturare il progetto per l'esame di Fotografia del professor Philips che, neanche a dirlo, ovviamente lo odiava per qualche motivo che ancora non era riuscito a cogliere.  
Steve si risistemò meglio la tracolla sulla spalla e prese fiato, aveva corso per neanche trecento metri e già rischiava il collasso, camminò rapido sull'attraversamento pedonale e riprese a corricchiare senza troppa convinzione; casa sua non distava poi tanto dalla Central Branch della Biblioteca di Brooklyn, a passo svelto erano circa venti minuti a piedi, ovviamente considerando il _suo_ passo svelto.  
Varcò l'ingresso principale risistemandosi i capelli e schiarendosi la voce.“Sì sì sì... _Sei in ritardo_! Lo so, scusa!” disse girando dietro al banco dell'accettazione, buttò la giacca e la borsa nell'armadio alle spalle dell'uomo accasciato sulla sedia.  
“Ancora non avevo detto nulla!” disse stiracchiandosi “Comunque sei in ritardo!”  
Steve girò gli occhi al cielo “Lo so, Nick! Scusa, è che ho un mucchio di cose da fare per la scuola e ho troppo poco tempo per farle tutte. Cercherò di stare più attento, ok?”  
Nick Fury lo guardò storto con l'unico occhio buono rimastogli, poi sospirò “Va bene, Rogers! Però io me ne vado prima e rimani tu a fare la chiusura!” lo additò ed il giovane annuì.  
_Come se fosse una novità! _“Andata! Che mi sono perso?” chiese poi, mentre si appuntava sul maglione l'etichetta identificativa con il proprio nome.  
Nick gli diede un'alzata di spalle come risposta e tornò ad accasciarsi sulla sedia “Hanno riportato un po' di roba, ma non avevo voglia di sistemarla, quindi si è un po' accumulata”  
Steve spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra dove c'erano quattro pile di libri accatastati alla rinfusa “Ci penso io, tranquillo” disse forandogli la nuca calva con gli occhi; si mise subito al lavoro iniziando a smistare i volumi in ordine di sezione, prima di passare a riordinarli in modo alfabetico, così da poterli poi riportare al loro posto in poco tempo.  
Era diventato velocissimo ormai, dopo quasi sei mesi, poteva dire di conoscere tutti i segreti per riordinare libri nella maniera più efficiente possibile e, anche se non era nulla di particolarmente eccitante, lavorare in Biblioteca gli piaceva molto, aveva sempre amato i libri e passare il tempo a riordinarli era in qualche modo rilassante, era come trascorrere la serata con qualche vecchio amico.  
Purtroppo, tra lo studio ed il lavoro part-time alla bakery, Steve aveva potuto dare disponibilità solamente per i turni serali alla Biblioteca, così da sei mesi, trascorreva quasi tutte le serate tra libri, vecchi lettori incalliti e Nick, il suo partner fisso di turno, un tipo veramente pittoresco: doveva avere circa una cinquantina d'anni, portava una benda su un occhio tipo pirata e, da quando lo conosceva, non c'era mai stata una sola occasione in cui non sembrava essere furioso per qualcosa. Diceva di essere sposato e che, lavorare nelle ore serali, era l'unico modo per evitare di trascorrere del tempo con quella _vecchia arpia_ di sua moglie, diceva che era colpa sua se aveva perso un occhio, che lei glielo aveva strappato via con una forchetta, ma a Steve questa storia non era mai sembrata del tutto verosimile. Nick si limitava a rimanere seduto sulla sedia al banco dell'accettazione tutta la sera, non faceva praticamente nulla e litigava con un visitatore su tre, secondo una statistica piuttosto accurata, stimata dal giovane.  
La verità era che, anche con tutta la buona volontà di Steve, non c'era mai molto da fare: la sera i visitatori non erano molti, alcuni si intrattenevano fino all'ora di cena, poi tornavano a casa e, nell'ultima fascia di orario, tra le otto e le nove, la biblioteca rimaneva quasi del tutto deserta. Per lo più il lavoro era riordinare i libri ritirati durante la giornata, raccogliere e risistemare quelli abbandonati sui tavoli e controllare che i pochi presenti non facessero nulla di strano; per il resto il tempo era libero e Steve lo occupava portandosi avanti con lo studio, oppure fermandosi in una sezione a leggere libri, la sua preferita era quella di storia, aveva un debole per i libri sulle guerre mondiali o per le storie ambientate in quell'epoca. Qualche rara volta in cui Nick si sentiva collaborativo, chiacchieravano un po' di argomenti vari, ma erano occasioni piuttosto sporadiche.  
Steve finì di impilare gli ultimi volumi in ordine alfabetico e tamburellò con le dita sul piano del banco, erano le sei e mezza quando squillò il telefono. Dall'altro capo una donna con una voce squillante chiese a Steve informazioni su libri di psicologia, elencò tutta una serie di titoli in modo che il giovane potesse controllare da PC se fossero presenti nel catalogo e così lui fece, specificando con precisione quelli che erano presenti e quelli che invece erano stati dati in prestito e, in quel caso, quando sarebbero stati riconsegnati. La donna ringraziò il giovane come se le avesse appena salvato la vita e Steve salutò e riagganciò il telefono sentendosi piuttosto soddisfatto di sé.  
“Ancora qui, giovanotto?” ridacchiò la signora anziana che raggiunse il banco subito dopo “Possibile che tu non abbia niente di meglio da fare che passare le serate qui con questo vecchio pazzo” indicò Nick con un gesto del pollice.  
“Buonasera signora Reeds! Mi piace lavorare qui, meglio che restarsene a casa!” rispose il biondo con un sorriso.  
“Ma che a casa! Dovresti divertiti alla tua età! Non hai una bella ragazza da portare fuori?” Insistette la donna affidando nelle mani di Steve una copia di Jane Eyre piuttosto usurata.  
Nick rise intromettendosi “Ma chi, questo manico di scopa?” rise ancora dando una sonora pacca alla spalla ossuta del biondo “Forse dovrebbe portarlo lei da qualche parte, signora Reeds!”  
La donna fece a Fury un gesto come per scacciare una mosca “Oh, non fare caso a quello che dice, è solo un vecchio acido! Se avessi quarant'anni in meno, ti porterei a ballare tutta la notte!” gli fece l'occhiolino e ridacchiò.  
“Non le converrebbe, finirei per pestarle i piedi, signora.” Steve tentò di liberarsi dall'imbarazzo della situazione.  
“Sciocchezze, figliolo!” rise ancora l'anziana donna e si allontanò salutando con un gesto della mano.  
“Buonanotte, stia attenta sulla strada!”  
Sospirò, non era molto esperto in materia, ma era quasi certo che la signora Reeds flirtasse con lui, dato che la cosa si ripeteva praticamente ogni sera e non perdeva mai l'occasione di fargli presente cosa avrebbero potuto fare insieme se solo lei avesse avuto circa mezzo secolo in meno; era una vecchietta simpatica, nulla di cui preoccuparsi, e di certo gli faceva piacere ricevere qualche complimento, però, una volta tanto, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter ricevere le attenzioni di qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere sua nonna. Quando mai! Per qualche motivo gli unici che sembravano attratti da lui erano vecchi e bambini, era la storia della sua vita e, dopo quasi vent'anni, ancora non riusciva a capire il perché, anche se, secondo la sua più recente teoria, il suo aspetto da _bravo ragazzo_ lo faceva sembrare un buon fratellone per un bambino e un perfetto nipotino gracile da sfamare per le nonnine.  
Risultato, non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, né qualcosa di vagamente simile e anche dal lato amicizia, le cose non andavano meglio, tolto qualche compagno di corso con cui si sentiva ogni tanto, la sua rubrica piangeva miseria.  
“Noi siamo amici, Nick?” chiese improvvisamente puntellando il gomito sul banco e sostenendosi la testa.  
“No!” fu la risposta secca dell'altro che non si disturbò a guardarlo  
“Già... Era quello che pensavo...” convenne tra sé.  
Completamente distratto dai propri pensieri, Steve si accorse solo all'ultimo secondo, della scia scura che, a passo rapido attraversò la hall principale diretta verso la sala di lettura. Gli occhi del giovane si aggrapparono avidi ad essa e la gola gli si chiuse, non lo aveva visto bene, ma ne era certo: era _lui._  
Provò a sporgersi un po' oltre il banco per guardare meglio, ma non vide nulla, doveva già aver superato gli scaffali diretto al solito posto; Steve prese fiato e si assicurò che Nick non lo avesse visto agitarsi in quel modo, lo sfotteva già abbastanza per altri motivi, ci mancava solo quello.  
“Comincio a riordinare i libri negli scaffali, se suona il telefono, rispondi!” si premurò di ricordare al suo collega prima di raccogliere una delle pile di libri e spostarsi. Riposizionò velocemente tutti i volumi nella sezione per ragazzi, quelli dei vari reparti scientifici, poi tornò al banco a prendere altre due pile di libri di geografia, letteratura e un paio di grosse enciclopedie; ogni volta che si spostava, il giovane ne approfittava per raccogliere i vari volumi abbandonati sui tavoli e riordinare anche quelli. Avanti e indietro in questo modo, gli ci volle poco più di un'ora per sistemare quasi tutto.  
Tornato all'accettazione per l'ennesima volta, trovò Nick impegnato in una telefonata con qualcuno, senza nemmeno guardare nel catalogo, stava spiegando magistralmente quali titoli potevano interessare alla persona dall'altro capo dell'apparecchio: di certo Nick sembrava uno che non aveva molta voglia di fare, ma aveva una incredibile capacità mnemonica e una conoscenza letteraria che riusciva a suscitare l'invidia di Steve.  
Lo lasciò fare e fissò lo sguardo sull'ultima piccola pila di libri ancora fuori posto: erano quelli da riportare nella sezione di storia e in quella dei volumi in lingua straniera e, fortunatamente, quella sera, erano un buon numero.  
Prese fiato, la gola gli si stava annodando di nuovo, ancora, come ogni giorno, ormai cominciava ad abituarsi a quella sensazione.  
Ci aveva messo un po' ad escogitare il miglior piano di azione, ma dopo il primo mese, aveva elaborato la miglior strategia di lavoro possibile e ogni sera la ripeteva più o meno identica. Il piano era questo: suddividere i libri da riordinare, poi riportarli partendo dalle zone più lontane dalla hall principale, fare il giro dei tavoli in tutte quelle aree e lasciare per ultime le sezione storia e lingue, dove c'era una sala di lettura piccola con i tavolini.  
Poteva sembrare stupido e soprattutto noioso ripetere ogni sera le stesse cose, ma la verità era che Steve aveva un motivo preciso per seguire quell'ordine, aveva un motivo preciso per volere trascorrere in tranquillità più tempo possibile in quell'ultima sezione.  
Il giovane raccolse i libri mancanti e si avviò, gli tremavano le mani, che novità! Chissà poi perché finiva ogni sera per sentirsi così, non riusciva a capirlo.  
Si infilò furtivo tra gli scaffali con i libri sulla Guerra Fredda e sistemò i due che erano stati tolti da lì, poi girò sulla parte posteriore e ne lasciò un altro paio prima di continuare oltre; quando arrivò alla sezione con i libri storici sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale, cercando il più possibile di sembrare impegnato nel proprio lavoro, si sporse quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a vedere la sala di lettura ed il nodo alla gola lo strangolò più forte: il motivo di tutti i suoi piani macchinosi era lì, esattamente come ogni sera da sei mesi.  
L'oggetto di quell'insolito interesse di Steve era un ragazzo, doveva avere all'incirca la sua stessa età, almeno all'apparenza, nonostante lui, al confronto, sembrasse un bambino dell'asilo: era alto, gambe lunghe, fisico atletico, aveva un bel viso dai tratti marcati, ma dolce e due occhi che facevano mancare la terra sotto i piedi di Steve; alla luce artificiale della Biblioteca non avrebbe saputo dire di che colore fossero, una tonalità tra i grigio ed il verde, ma era certo che, con un'illuminazione diversa, sarebbero anche potuti essere azzurri. Portava i capelli scuri lunghi all'altezza delle spalle, quasi sempre raccolti in una specie di chignon mezzo sfatto e, come di consueto indossava un paio di grosse cuffie decorate con il motivo bianco, rosso e blu a stelle e strisce. Quel dettaglio era, normalmente, l'unico del suo abbigliamento ad essere colorato, per il resto indossava sempre jeans neri e felpe dello stesso colore sopra a t-shirt disegnate di gruppi musicali con nomi scritti in grafie illeggibili. Portava bracciali di pelle ai polsi e qualcosa al collo che Steve non era mai riuscito a vedere da abbastanza vicino per poterlo identificare.  
Non aveva idea di chi fosse quel ragazzo, non sapeva niente di lui tranne che trascorreva tutte le sere in Biblioteca allo stesso tavolino all'angolo della stanza; arrivava sempre tra le sette e le sette e mezza, da solo e rimaneva fino quasi all'orario di chiusura, quando raccoglieva lo zaino ed il casco integrale da moto ed usciva, sempre solo. Non parlava mai con nessuno, trascorreva tutto il tempo al tavolo con la musica ad alto volume nelle cuffie, a volte scriveva su quaderni che portava nello zaino, ma per la maggior parte del tempo leggeva, divorava un libro dietro l'altro come se si nutrisse di parole.  
Steve lo aveva notato subito, dalla prima sera che aveva iniziato a lavorare lì, probabilmente perché un ragazzo così alternativo era difficile da non notare in mezzo ai vecchietti tipici frequentatori dell'orario serale ed era stata una cosa normale, all'inizio. Il problema era che, senza rendersene conto, era diventato una specie di stalker, fino al punto di organizzare tutte le sue serate in funzione del poter restare più tempo possibile ad osservare quel ragazzo.  
Era inquietante, ne era consapevole, ma quel tipo riusciva ad esercitare su di lui un qualche tipo di strano fascino e Steve sentiva di voler sapere il più possibile su di lui, voleva dissipare tutti i misteri che gli giravano intorno, ma più di ogni cosa, avrebbe voluto sapere il mistero celato dietro quello sguardo triste e malinconico che ogni sera gli stringeva il cuore.  
Il giovane tornò dietro lo scaffale, prese aria e ricominciò a sistemare i volumi, perdendo tempo anche con quelli già ordinati: dalla rapida occhiata che aveva dato, aveva riconosciuto il tomo tra le mani del ragazzo, era un saggio molto interessante che trattava in modo dettagliato dell'esercito americano durante le due grandi guerre, un libro che anche lui aveva letto. Steve aveva potuto notare che quello era un interesse che avevano in comune, anche quel ragazzo leggeva spesso libri di storia.  
Voltato l'angolo dietro lo scaffale, il biondo colse l'occasione per guardarlo ancora una volta, era assorto nella lettura, i suoi occhi rincorrevano rapidi le parole, un piccolo ciuffo di capelli gli carezzava lo zigomo. Sotto la felpa indossava una maglietta che gli aveva già visto, una di quelle con una scritta improbabile in una grafia tutta punte e diramazioni impossibile da leggere, soprattutto da quella distanza; il disegno sotto la scritta però era chiaro, raffigurava una sorta di mostro umanoide deforme in un laboratorio, appena scappato da una vasca di contenimento, distrutta alle sue spalle e tutt'intorno scienziati trucidati e sangue.  
Non aveva idea di che gruppo potesse essere, ma dalle poche informazioni era certo che fosse un qualche gruppo di musica Metal, genere a cui il ragazzo sembrava piuttosto devoto a giudicare dal suo stile, senza contare che, un paio di volte, Steve era riuscito ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da sentire provenire dalle sue cuffie un sound molto picchiato, decisamente riconducibile a qualcosa di genere Metal. Un'altra volta invece, era riuscito a leggere la scritta su una delle sue t-shirt, _Slaughter to prevail,_ e lo aveva googlato per scoprire che era il rassicurante nome di una band metal russa. Inutile specificare che poi si fosse messo ad ascoltare alcune delle loro canzoni da _666 _ a _Death _a _Hell _e così via, non esattamente il suo genere, ma a quel ragazzo doveva piacere molto.  
Steve terminò di rimettere al loro posto i libri di storia e deglutì prima di uscire allo scoperto per attraversare la stanza in direzione della sezione dei volumi in lingua; non gli rivolse mai lo sguardo e trattenne il respiro fino a quando raggiunse la sicurezza di nuovi scaffali tra cui nascondersi.  
Prese fiato e si maledì, si sentiva un vero stupido a comportarsi in quel modo, una persona normale, avrebbe provato ad avvicinarsi e gli avrebbe detto semplicemente _ciao, _invece di spiarlo come un maniaco, senza motivo.  
Si portò avanti con il lavoro e riconobbe uno dei libri che stringeva tra le mani, lo aveva visto leggere a quel ragazzo non molto tempo prima, una copia consunta di Oblomov di Gončarov, in lingua originale; il giovane sfogliò rapidamente le pagine, era scritto in cirillico, niente testo a fronte, una copia assolutamente originale, ricordava di averglielo visto iniziare e finire in una sola serata. Di per sé questa non era certo una stranezza, il ragazzo poteva avere origini russe e quindi, se quella fosse stata la sua lingua natia, non avrebbe di certo avuto problemi a leggerla e anche il fatto che consumasse libri in inglese alla stessa rapidità non era nulla di che. La stranezza vera, era che, con la stessa identica voracità, Steve gli aveva visto divorare volumi in tedesco, in francese, opere teatrali in italiano e perfino l'unica copia del saggio di estetica di Lagerkvist in svedese di cui lui non aveva nemmeno idea di come si pronunciasse il titolo e che probabilmente era pietrificata in quegli scaffali da anni senza che nessuno l'avesse mai toccata. Per Steve era un mistero come un ragazzo di circa vent'anni potesse conoscere così bene qualcosa come sei lingue, forse di più, non ne aveva idea.  
Gli occhi del biondo si spostarono nuovamente sul ragazzo, lo studiarono a lungo, teneva il libro tra le dita di una mano e si tormentava il labbro con l'altra, anche mentre leggeva concentrato, non perdeva mai quel velo di ghiaccio che sembrava imprigionarlo, come se vivesse staccato dalla realtà, in una dimensione in cui non poteva sentire nulla, solo le parole di tutti quegli autori e la violenta sonorità della musica.  
Lo stava ancora fissano quando le iridi chiare del ragazzo lasciarono la lettura per spostarsi di lato a incrociare le sue facendogli balzare il cuore nel petto; il giovane si voltò dall'altra parte in fretta e finse di avere del lavoro da fare, non avrebbe dovuto restare a fissarlo in quel modo, si era detto più volte che doveva stare attento a non sembrare un pazzo, non doveva farsi vedere, anzi, probabilmente doveva smettere di importunare quel ragazzo e basta. Aveva tutte le buone intenzioni di farlo, ma poi finiva sempre per contraddirsi, non riusciva a restarsene nella hall sapendo che lui era lì, era più forte di lui ed i motivi erano essenzialmente due: il primo, quello semplice, era che quel ragazzo, così particolare, lo incuriosiva molto; il secondo, quello più complicato, era che Steve si sentiva triste per lui, aveva la netta impressione che quel ragazzo avesse bisogno di aiuto o semplicemente di qualcuno accanto e, per sua natura, al giovane era davvero impossibile voltarsi dall'altra parte difronte ad una richiesta di quel tipo, che fosse esplicita o meno.  
Scosse il capo, forse si stava solo immaginando le cose, cercava solo scuse per distrarsi dalla consapevolezza di essere diventato uno stalker, se fosse stato sul serio preoccupato per lui, sarebbe andato a parlargli.  
Steve finì di riposizionare gli ultimi volumi, un'ultima occhiata furtiva e lasciò la sala di lettura, diretto al banco di accettazione, dove era intenzionato a restare per il resto del turno.

  
L'orologio del PC segnava le otto e cinquantadue minuti quando Steve spostò pigramente lo sguardo per la centesima volta in due ore, tempo che avrebbe potuto impegnare in modo proficuo studiando, e invece niente, era rimasto seduto con il mento tra le mani e la testa affollata di pensieri pressoché inutili. Nick lo aveva lasciato da circa dieci minuti, come aveva detto, gli ultimi visitatori se ne erano andati da oltre mezz'ora e non era più entrato nessuno; ormai doveva essere rimasto solo lui nell'immensità della Biblioteca di notte, solo lui e... quel ragazzo, ancora immobile, fisso in quel tavolo all'angolo, completamente solo, proprio come lui.  
Decise di distrarsi sbrigando i suoi ultimi doveri prima dell'imminente chiusura, almeno così avrebbe smesso di sentirsi prudere le mani per il bisogno di fare qualcosa che non doveva fare; chiuse tutti i programmi, arrestò i vari PC e iniziò a spegnere le luci delle aree ormai vuote dal quadro elettrico principale e, stava per tornare ad accomodarsi, quando il rumore di passi lo mise sull'attenti. In preda all'ansia di trovarsi in una situazione imbarazzante, Steve prese il proprio smartphone abbandonato sul piano del banco e finse di essere super preso da qualcosa di vitale importanza; l'ormai famigliare nodo alla gola lo colse appena il ragazzo vestito di nero entrò nell'area della sua visione periferica, il cuore prese a battergli rapido, doveva stare calmo, sarebbe durato poco, giusto il tempo di passare da lì e se ne sarebbe andato senza notarlo, come ogni sera, come succedeva sempre, nessuno lo notava mai, non ce n'era motivo.  
Il ragazzo camminò rapido, come di consueto, ma a metà della hall, inaspettatamente, si fermò, proprio davanti al banco, proprio davanti a Steve che smise di respirare e, lentamente alzò lo sguardo su di lui, più per la sua incondizionata educazione che per un vero scatto di coraggio. Il ragazzo non indossava più le cuffie, aveva una giacca da moto di quelle rinforzate e uno scalda collo nero sollevato fin sopra al naso come una maschera; non si voltò, piegò solo su Steve uno sguardo sbieco, gelido e parlò, la sua voce attutita attraverso la stoffa, poi continuò per la sua strada, uscì dalla porta principale e sparì lasciando il biondo stordito e confuso.  
“C-che..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti! Sembra incredibile che finalmente io riesca a pubblicare questa FF dopo qualcosa come tre mesi in cui ci sono impazzita sopra! XD Ovviamente nel frattempo la challenge è strafinita e come ovvio non sono riuscita a concludere niente in tempo, ma ci tengo comunque a scrivere sui bellissimi Prompt che mi sono stati proposti.  
Veniamo a noi, questa FF in particolare è stato un vero parto, sono stata ad un passo dal cancellare tutto molte volte e sono tutt'ora molto insicura di come sia venuta T^T … sì, mi rendo conto che dovrei vendervela meglio, ma non so giudicare da me ormai, alla fine come è uscita è uscita e spero non sia così terribile.  
I capitoli saranno otto in totale, la FF è già conclusa, quindi – incredibilmente – non resterà sospesa per decenni XD. Pubblicherò il prossimo tra una settimana per problemi più che altro logistici perché domani parto, ma poi, una volta tornata, spero di riuscire a pubblicarne tipo due alla settimana in modo da non farvi aspettare troppo.  
Spero che questo primo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito e sarò super felice di sapere cosa ne pensate fin qui.  
La lunghezza dei capitoli sarà variabile, gli ultimi saranno nettamente più lunghi dei primi, non chiedetemi perché, è venuta così XD  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo. Kisses
> 
> Kisa


	2. CAPITOLO II

_Accade _ _che le affinità d’anima non giungano _ _ai gesti e alle parole_  
ma rimangano _effuse come un magnetismo.  
È raro _ _ma accade._

_(Eugenio Montale)_

CAPITOLO II

Per tutta la giornata seguente, per quanto ci avesse provato con tutte le forze, Steve non era riuscito a concentrarsi su nessuna delle attività che gli era toccato svolgere. Tanto per cominciare, non aveva praticamente chiuso occhio tutta notte, durante il lavoro alla bakery aveva_ toppato_ una serie di ordini e si era subito uno svariato numero di clienti adirati tornati indietro perché nel sacchetto non avevano quello che avevano chiesto, ma tutt'altro; il pomeriggio si era dedicato allo studio, per così dire, leggendo e rileggendo le stesse parole mille volte come se fosse stata la prima, tanto che, alla fine, aveva lasciato perdere e si era concentrato su idee per il progetto di Fotografia: si era seduto in camera con un foglio bianco e una matita in mano per due ore filate, dopo le quali, il foglio si era riempito di decine di scarabocchi e zero idee.

Prima che potesse anche solo rendersene conto, era già di nuovo ora del suo turno in Biblioteca e non era certo di essere pronto a rivedere quel ragazzo: per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che rivivere quel momento in cui, dopo sei mesi di silenzio, in cui Steve era stato completamente ignorato, quel ragazzo gli aveva rivolto la parola, o almeno così era sembrato.  
C'era una remota possibilità che il _ragazzo dark_, in quel momento non stesse parlando con lui, ma magari tra sé e sé, il punto era che si era fermato proprio davanti a lui e lo aveva guardato, _Dio_, ancora gli venivano i brividi per quello sguardo di ghiaccio!  
Era davvero difficile credere che quelle parole non fossero rivolte a lui, l'unico piccolo, insignificante, gigantesco problema, era che Steve non aveva assolutamente capito che cosa il ragazzo gli avesse detto, ovviamente, e come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Steve non parlava né capiva qualunque lingua fosse quella, probabilmente russo da quel poco che era riuscito a valutare nello stato di panico in cui si era trovato.  
Non capiva! Perché quel ragazzo che leggeva centinaia di pagine in inglese, avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi a lui in russo? Perché non parlargli in una lingua che entrambi avrebbero capito?  
Chissà poi che diavolo gli aveva detto, forse lo aveva solo insultato e, a giudicare dall'occhiata che gli aveva lanciato, era praticamente sicuro che quello fosse stato un insulto...

  
“Che succede?” chiese all'improvviso Nick dopo l'ennesimo sbuffo del collega “Come mai stasera non sei produttivo come al solito?”  
Steve squadrò le pile di libri che lo guardavano supplicando di essere riordinate e si spalmò sul piano del banco “Rimettili a posto tu per una volta”  
“Con questo mal di schiena? Mi vuoi sulla coscienza, Rogers?”  
Il giovane storse la bocca “Forse camminare un po' ti farebbe bene” lo provocò, ma non ottenne risposta e sbarrò gli occhi nel vedere il _ragazzo dark _attraversare la porta d'ingresso e avvicinarsi; il cuore gli si bloccò in gola, abbassò lo sguardo istintivamente temendo chissà cosa, ma quello passò davanti al banco e proseguì dritto verso la sala di lettura senza degnare Steve di nessuna attenzione.  
Nick lo stava guardando quando sollevò gli occhi, “Che c'è?” chiese il giovane, poi si voltò verso tutti i libri che lo stavano aspettando e si mise al lavoro senza aspettarsi nessuna risposta dell'altro.

  
Come di consueto Steve seguì il giro di ridistribuzione libri a cui era abituato da mesi, si fermò a chiacchierare con un paio di visitatori abituali che ormai lo conoscevano e fece da valletto alla signora Reeds che, non solo gli chiese di portarle un libro, ma ebbe anche la bella faccia di farsi portare un caffé.  
Con tutte quelle distrazioni, erano ormai già quasi le otto quando si spostò nella solita ultima tappa per riportare un paio di romanzi storici e un volume in spagnolo: il ragazzo era seduto al solito tavolo, solita sedia all'angolo, solito look, solita malinconia, diversa t-shirt rispetto al giorno precedente ed era ancora concentrato sullo stesso libro sull'esercito americano, non doveva mancargli molto alla fine ormai.  
Se solo non fosse stato così maledettamente agitato, a Steve sarebbe piaciuto andare davanti a lui e chiedergli che cosa gli avesse detto la sera prima e perché gli avesse parlato in russo, anche se la domanda principale sarebbe stata: _perché ora!_  
Perché rivolgergli quella frase dopo sei mesi? Perché proprio quel giorno, perché non un altro? Che cosa era cambiato? Più ci pensava e più non ne veniva a capo.  
Forse avrebbe potuto portare un caffè anche a lui, come con la signora Reeds e attaccare bottone con una scusa qualunque, almeno avrebbe capito se quel ragazzo lo odiava per qualche motivo, e se quello fosse stato un insulto come sospettava.  
Inutile ripeterselo, non lo avrebbe fatto in ogni caso, anche se non era da lui comportarsi così, ma, in qualche modo, quel ragazzo riusciva a metterlo in soggezione.  
Ripose nello scaffale anche l'ultimo libro e andò via, senza voltarsi indietro, senza guardarlo di nuovo, avvertendo alle proprie spalle tutta la tristezza che quel ragazzo si portava dietro e sentendosi orribilmente in colpa perché lasciarlo lì, solo, gli sembrava ingiusto e crudele.  
Una volta fatto ritorno alla hall, al posto di Nick c'era un foglietto volante con scritto sopra _Esco prima_, che Steve raccolse e lanciò nel cestino “Grazie, sei di grande aiuto!” borbottò tra sé e prese dalla tracolla il libro di Arte ed Anatomia nella speranza di recuperare un po' dello studio perso quel pomeriggio. Con una certa dose di fortuna, il giovane riuscì seriamente a concentrarsi sulle immagini e le parole stampate e, per quasi un'ora, la sua mente si allontanò dai pensieri contorti che per tutto il giorno lo avevano tormentato e vagò leggera in un mondo parallelo fatto di linee ed equilibri perfetti.  
La pace durò per Steve fino a quando il famigliare rumore degli anfibi del _ragazzo dark _sul pavimento della Biblioteca lo riportò al mondo reale come uno schiaffo in viso: fece di nuovo finta di niente, con gli occhi puntati sulle pagine ed il ragazzo camminò davanti al banco, ma appena gli fu di fronte, si fermò. Il momento fu esattamente identico alla sera precedente, proprio come un deja vu, il ragazzo indossava di nuovo la giacca da moto e lo scalda collo come una maschera, l'unica differenza fu che, questa volta, non rivolse a Steve alcuno sguardo, solo parlò di nuovo, la sua voce falsata dalla stoffa che gli copriva la bocca_, _una singola frase in un'altra lingua che il giovane non avrebbe compreso.  
Per un istante, a Steve sembrò che il ragazzo fosse a disagio, poi riprese la propria strada a passo più svelto del solito e lasciò l'edificio sotto i suoi occhi increduli.  
Era sul serio accaduto di nuovo? Che stava succedendo? Perché?  
Steve si sfregò gli occhi con le dita e si impose di stare calmo e ragionare: non poteva essere una cosa casuale, non dopo due volte di fila, doveva esserci per forza un motivo e doveva capire quale fosse; certo, se avesse capito il significato delle frasi, sicuramente sarebbe stato più facile dare un senso a tutto quanto, ma per una qualche ragione, quel ragazzo si ostinava a parlargli in lingue incomprensibili. Cos'era stato questa volta? Tedesco?  
Si lasciò andare sullo schienale della sedia, prima in russo, poi in tedesco, Steve si chiese se il contenuto della frase fosse lo stesso oppure no, forse era un qualche tipo di codice, forse quel ragazzo cercava di fargli capire qualcosa. Magari non era importante il significato, ma solo la lingua! O magari quel tipo si aspettava che in qualche modo Steve avrebbe potuto sapere cosa gli stesse dicendo. O ancora, di nuovo, lo stava solo insultando in tutte le lingue che conosceva.  
Se fino a qualche minuto prima quest'ultima gli era sembrata l'opzione più ovvia, in quel momento non ne era più così convinto: la prima volta il ragazzo lo aveva guardato con occhi di ghiaccio, ma non era stato così per la seconda, al contrario, a Steve era parso che i ragazzo fosse a disagio, in imbarazzo.  
Continuare così gli avrebbe fatto esplodere il cervello e ormai era già passato da un pezzo l'orario di chiusura: spense tutti i PC e si apprestò a fare un ultimo giro per controllare che non ci fosse più nessuno...

*

“Stasera vai via prima?” esordì Steve abbandonando giacca e borsa nell'armadio come ogni sera.  
Nick lo guardò storto “Buonasera anche a te” salutò.  
“Oh, andiamo, Nick! Quando mai mi hai salutato in vita tua. Vai via prima o no?”  
L'uomo alzò le spalle “Probabilmente sì, perché, hai da fare?”  
“No, no... Era solo per sapere, così mi organizzo meglio” mentì, in realtà sperava sul serio di rimanere solo dopo una certa ora, perché temeva che, se ci fosse stato Nick, il _ragazzo dark _lo avrebbe ignorato, come sempre faceva ogni volta che entrava; Steve non vedeva l'ora che arrivassero le nove, non aveva fatto altro che aspettare quel momento da quando si era svegliato quella mattina. Per tutto il giorno aveva elaborato idee assurde e improbabili sul perché il ragazzo della Biblioteca avesse iniziato a parlare con lui, per così dire, ma nessuna gli sembrava plausibile e, più ci pensava, più maturava in lui una convinzione preoccupante: se avesse avuto ragione? Se quella strana sensazione di tristezza e malinconia che sempre avvertiva guardando quel ragazzo, non fosse stata solo una sua impressione, ma qualcosa di più, e se quel ragazzo fosse stato per qualche motivo in pericolo? Se stesse provando a chiedergli aiuto?  
Era folle, ovviamente! Si stava facendo prendere dalla paranoia. Non aveva alcun senso che un ragazzo così chiedesse il suo aiuto, insomma, Steve non aveva esattamente l'aspetto di qualcuno a cui rivolgersi in caso di pericolo!  
Puntuale come un orologio, il _ragazzo dark _superò l'ingresso e sfilò davanti all'accettazione senza mostrare alcun cenno d'interesse nei confronti di nessuno e sparì dietro l'angolo, ma questa volta Steve lo seguì con gli occhi dal primo all'ultimo istante.  
Il turno proseguì con la solita meccanica routine, il giovane si soffermò ad osservare il ragazzo seduto all'angolo della sala lettura solo pochi minuti mentre fingeva di sistemare libri già in perfetto ordine, poi tornò alla hall e smanettò sul PC alla ricerca di possibili codici riconosciuti basati sull'utilizzo di lingue differenti, ma non trovò nulla di significativo.  
Quando finalmente il suo collega lo lasciò solo, Steve fu invaso da una immotivata euforia condita di ansia e trascorse dieci minuti interi a picchiettare sul banco con le dita continuando a guardare l'orologio e con l'orecchio teso.  
Esattamente com'era puntuale nell'arrivo, allo stesso modo lo era quando se ne andava, come se avesse una sorta di timer incorporato: il _ragazzo dark _si avvicinò alla hall e, per evitare di scoraggiarlo, Steve si mise a fare qualcosa di assolutamente finto, fingendo di esserne del tutto preso, ma non riuscì a non alzare gli occhi su di lui quando gli si bloccò di fronte. Il ragazzo si sistemò meglio lo scalda collo sul viso, sembrava ancora più insicuro della sera prima, ma parlò anche quella volta, all'improvviso, con solo un filo di voce e girò sul biondo un'occhiata rapida che bastò a farlo stare male. Un secondo più tardi, con passo rapido si allontanò verso l'ingresso, ma Steve non riuscì a restare fermo, non dopo aver visto i suoi occhi “Aspetta, fermati!” disse a voce alta e scattò oltre al banco, ma il ragazzo era già andato via “Ti prego...” sospirò.  
Si mise le mani sul viso, forse avrebbe dovuto rincorrerlo, non ne aveva idea, non voleva rischiare di essere invadente, ma di colpo sentì che tutta quella sua ansia aveva un senso: non sapeva cosa il ragazzo gli avesse appena detto e nemmeno in quale lingua glielo avesse detto, ma non aveva importanza, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi diceva più di quanto avrebbero mai potuto fare tutte le lingue del mondo. Ormai era sicuro che quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di aiuto e che, per qualche ragione, lo stesse chiedendo a lui.  
Non poteva andare avanti così, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, non con la certezza che aveva in quel momento: decise che il giorno seguente sarebbe andato dritto da lui a quel tavolo all'angolo, avrebbe superato tutte quelle inutili ansie da ragazzino che, per qualche motivo, sentiva ogni volta che lo vedeva e gli avrebbe parlato in modo diretto! Doveva aiutarlo, ma per farlo, doveva saperne di più!  
Fece un ultimo giro della Biblioteca, spense tute le luci e, indossata la giacca, uscì all'esterno e chiuse tutto.  
Fuori dall'edificio una serie di gruppetti di giovani più o meno chiassosi costellavano lo spiazzo come ogni sera; Steve imboccò la strada del ritorno verso casa, non c'era più traccia del _ragazzo dark_, ormai doveva essersene andato.  
Passeggiò con la testa immersa in continui pensieri per circa quattrocento metri, poi, senza farsi notare, girò appena lo sguardo sopra la propria spalla per guardarsi dietro: come temeva, non era stata una sua impressione, qualcuno lo stava seguendo; continuò dritto, magari stava solo esagerando.  
“Hey!” lo chiamò all'improvviso uno dei tre.  
Steve si fermò e sbuffò, per una volta, almeno una ogni tanto, avrebbe tanto voluto sbagliarsi.  
“Sì?” chiese voltandosi verso di loro, aveva visto quei tre tizi fuori dalla Biblioteca e dalla prima occhiata non gli avevano fatto la migliore delle impressioni, certamente non era una buona idea dargli corda.  
“Tranquillo amico, vogliamo solo parlare” ghignò il tipo che aveva parlato per primo, un ragazzo non più che venticinquenne, capelli scuri, occhi scuri, un viso piuttosto comune, ma poco rassicurante.  
“Parla, allora” rispose Steve, reggendo il suo sguardo.  
“Vogliamo solo sapere dove possiamo trovare Barnes. Diccelo e andremo via” il tizio dal viso comune gli si avvicinò, mentre gli altri due giravano ai lati per chiudere Steve contro la parete.  
Il giovane aggrottò le ciglia, non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando, forse lo avevano scambiato per qualcun altro “Mai sentito, mi spiace” disse.  
“Sì, certo” ridacchiò sempre lo stesso dei tre “Sembri un ragazzino intelligente, non fare lo stupido. Dicci quello che sai...”  
“Non sono un ragazzino” si difese Steve e provò di nuovo “Ascolta, è un nome che non ho mai sentito. Avete sbagliato persona”  
“Senti un po' pivello, non ho tempo da sprecare! Quel frocetto bastardo ha un conto in sospeso con me e non ho intenzione di passarci sopra. Quindi, dimmi dov'è e io non ti spaccherò quel bel faccino da bambolotto” lo minacciò il tizio e gli passò una mano tra i capelli come fosse un bimbo.  
“Hey! Non mi toccare!” lo respinse Steve e lanciò un'occhiata alla situazione degli altri due, che gli chiudevano le vie di fuga: uno di loro era grosso quanto un armadio, aveva capelli biondi radi e uno sguardo truce, il secondo invece era alto, ma esile, portava i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo e rideva sotto i baffi.  
Di solito, quando finiva in una situazione simile, sapeva bene il perché, normalmente se le cercava, ma in quel momento proprio non riusciva a concepire come ci fosse capitato. Con chi ce l'avevano quei tizi? Doveva scoprirlo.  
“Ti ripeto di nuovo che non so chi sia. Perché pensi che ti sappia dire dove sia la persona che cerchi? Che c'entra con me?” provò a domandare, nella speranza di non venire pestato senza spiegazioni.  
I tre risero “Tu non lavori tutti i giorni alla Biblioteca?” il tipo con la coda aprì le braccia.  
“E a quella Bakery che sta su Smith Street?” aggiunse il ragazzo-armadio.  
“Sappiamo che Barnes frequenta quotidianamente entrambi, è impossibile che tu non sappia chi sia” concluse il tipo al centro.  
Per Steve tutto quel discorso continuava a non avere senso “Non conosco mica tutti! E poi, se sapete dove trovarlo, cosa volete da me?”  
“Ma sei scemo?” lo insultò il ragazzo con la coda.  
“Non possiamo farla pagare a quel _darkettone_ bastardo in mezzo alla gente!” aggiunse quello più grosso e l'attenzione di Steve fu rapita all'istante.  
Possibile che la persona che stavano cercando fosse... il _ragazzo dark_?  
“Eccoci qui...” il tipo con il viso comune inclinò il capo e sorrise “Allora lo sai di chi stiamo parlando... Non rifilarmi altre stronzate, la tua espressione parla per te”  
“Non conosco quel ragazzo! Non sapevo nemmeno il suo nome!” disse Steve, il suo cuore prese a palpitare veloce “Mi dispiace ragazzi, non ho idea di dove possiate trovarlo e, anche se lo sapessi, di certo non lo direi a tre bulli stronzi come voi!”  
“Bulli?” risero di nuovo “Invece tu come ti definiresti a proteggere un _assassino_? Ti facevo una persona migliore, pivello”  
“Non so di che parli! Ma non credo ad una sola parola!” Steve sfidò il tizio al centro con lo sguardo “Non vi dirò niente, potete andarvene!”  
Il ragazzo prese Steve per il collo della giacca “Quel frocio di merda, è un assassino e un codardo!”  
Il biondo sentì le mani prudere e una rabbia cieca montargli dentro e caricò il pugno dritto sullo zigomo del tizio che lo stava tenendo riuscendo a liberarsi e a respingerlo.  
“Non parlare di lui in quel modo!” lo minacciò, ma dovette fare i conti con quanto colpire quel tipo fosse stata una pessima idea.  
Quello più grosso lo colpì in volto con un destro inaspettato, sbilanciandolo verso il tizio con la coda che lo prese in pieno con una ginocchiata nello stomaco e lo fece crollare a terra.  
“Hai un bel destro per uno così gracile, pivello!” ghignò il ragazzo dai tratti comuni togliendosi del sangue dal labbro “Mi chiedo perché rischiare tanto per qualcuno che, come dici, _non sai chi sia_”  
“Non sopporto la gente come voi, a prescindere dal resto!” Steve si rialzò e si mise in guardia, ma il ragazzo alto ed esile lo colpì di nuovo buttandolo tra le braccia del tipo-armadio che lo bloccò in modo che il terzo di loro potesse colpirlo in volto un paio di volte.  
“Dimmi dove si trova! Ultimo avviso!”  
“I codardi siate voi! Tre contro uno? Vi spavento così tanto?” fu tutto ciò che rispose il biondo e si beccò altri cazzotti che lo buttarono a terra di nuovo.  
“Stai giù, dimmi solo dove sta Barnes e ti giuro che ti lasciamo andare” provò ancora quello che sembrava il leader dei tre.  
Steve sputò una boccata di sangue “Sei duro d'orecchi? Ho detto che, se anche lo sapessi, non te lo direi mai” fece leva sulle braccia e si alzò ancora una volta “Lasciatelo in pace o ve ne farò pentire!” li minacciò di nuovo scatenando altre risate.  
“Peggio per te!” il tipo dal viso comune incrociò le braccia dopo aver dato agli altri due un cenno di assenso.  
Steve si difese dagli attacchi del ragazzo con la coda e rispose riuscendo a colpirlo, ma l'altro era troppo forte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests! 
> 
> Salve a tutti. Di ritorno da Londra, come detto, eccomi con il secondo capitolo.  
Non vi ammorberò troppo con note che non servono. Ringrazio semplicemente tutti quelli che leggeranno.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!  
Kisses
> 
> Kisa


	3. CAPITOLO III

_Le offrì il suo nome, il suo nome in cui tutto stava racchiuso._

_(David Grossman)_

CAPITOLO III

Dover giustificare nocche spaccate, un ematoma violaceo su tutto lo zigomo e un labbro a pezzi non fu esattamente semplice né piacevole; per fortuna la proprietaria della bakery credette alla storia dell'aggressione per rapina che Steve si inventò a regola d'arte; come sempre, a suo favore giocò un ruolo importante il fatto che fosse difficile credere che uno come lui potesse per qualche ragione finire volutamente in una rissa, cosa che, al contrario, capitava abbastanza di frequente.  
I tre tizi che lo avevano seguito la sera precedente lo avevano malmenato e minacciato per un po', poi lo avevano lasciato a terra quasi privo di sensi, probabilmente stufi di infierire su un sacco di ossa.  
Per sua fortuna, la maggior parte degli ematomi peggiori li aveva sul torace, non in vista, il che gli permetteva di lavorare senza troppi problemi. Ovviamente dovette raccontare la storia della rapina qualcosa come trenta volte a tutti i clienti abituali che non sapevano farsi i fatti propri, ma a parte quello, la giornata trascorse con la consueta monotonia.  
Per tutta la mattinata durante il turno alla bakery, Steve non riuscì a smettere di pensare alle parole dei tre bulli: avevano detto che il _ragazzo dark, _sempre che fosse proprio di lui che parlavano_,_ frequentava quotidianamente anche la bakery, oltre alla Biblioteca, ma il locale era piccolo e lui era certo di non averlo mai visto lì. Magari loro non sapevano che lui lavorava solo la mattina e, quindi, se il ragazzo avesse frequentato quel luogo in un qualunque altro momento, di certo lui non avrebbe potuto saperlo.  
Continuava a risuonargli nella testa la voce di quel tipo che chiamava il ragazzo della Biblioteca _assassino _e, per quanto Steve non lo conoscesse affatto, non poteva credere che quelle parole avessero un fondo di verità; lo aveva guardato negli occhi e, anche se forse era prevenuto per via dell'insolito interesse che provava nei suoi confronti, non avrebbe mai creduto ad una cosa simile.  
Tuttavia la questione era seria, il ragazzo era effettivamente in pericolo e se quei tre lo avessero trovato, gli avrebbero di certo fatto del male e, a giudicare dal genere, Steve era sicuro che non si sarebbero trattenuti.

Entrò dall'ingresso principale della Biblioteca tenendosi una mano intorno al torace, camminare era veramente un'agonia e ancora non aveva avuto modo di riposarsi da quella mattina, ma non aveva importanza, avrebbe riposato dopo; quella sera sarebbe andato a parlare con quel ragazzo ad ogni costo, aveva speso tutto il pomeriggio a provare svariate tipologie di approccio, invece di studiare, di nuovo, e alla fine aveva trovato quella giusta, la più semplice e naturale possibile.  
“Che diavolo ti è successo?” domandò Fury appena lo vide.  
“Mi hanno aggredito ieri sera mentre tornavo a casa..Volevano derubarmi..” spiegò con automatismo.  
“Buon Dio! Ti hanno pestato alla grande” Nick ridacchiò “Sicuro di stare bene?”  
Steve storse la bocca, cosa che si rivelò piuttosto incosciente considerato il labbro spaccato “Sto bene, ma grazie dell'interessamento”  
Steve iniziò subito il lavoro di smistamento, aveva bisogno di tempo per parlare con il _ragazzo dark,_ soprattutto, temeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo a convincersi ad attaccare bottone, quindi voleva riuscire a sistemare tutto il lavoro prima del suo arrivo o quasi.  
Riordinata la prima pila, dovette fermarsi qualche istante a riprendere fiato una volta tornato al banco, purtroppo le sue condizioni fisiche non collaboravano con il suo desiderio di lavorare il più in fretta possibile. Nick si alzò dalla sedia e raccolse un buon numero di volumi, quelli che dovevano essere riportati nelle sezioni più lontane e squadrò il giovane prima di incamminarsi.  
Era probabilmente la prima volta in sei mesi che Steve lo vedeva camminare per la Biblioteca e gli venne da sorridere: faceva tanto lo scorbutico, ma in realtà Nick era un uomo buono sul serio.  
Con il suo aiuto il lavoro terminò in breve tempo, il biondo si tenne solo i libri di storia da riportare negli scaffali, ma lo avrebbe fatto una volta che il ragazzo fosse arrivato, così si sedette al banco e attese.  
La famigliare ansia che gli chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco ogni sera, si fece sentire più o meno costante per la mezz'ora compresa tra le sette e le sette e mezza, arco di tempo nel quale il ragazzo aveva fatto il suo ingresso, ogni sera per sei mesi, nessuna esclusa.  
Gli occhi celesti di Steve girarono sull'orologio del PC ancora una volta e la sua ansia schizzò alle stelle: erano le otto meno venti e di lui ancora nessuna traccia.  
Picchiettò con il piede sul pavimento e con le dita sul banco, in un ticchettio continuo e snervante facendo saltellare lo sguardo tra orologio ed ingresso fino a quando non poté più sopportarlo e si alzò; prese i libri di storia e si diresse alla sala lettura, forse il ragazzo era arrivato prima ed era già seduto al solito tavolino, si illuse, ma la stanza era deserta.  
Steve fissò il posto all'angolo, vuoto per la prima volta da quando lavorava alla Biblioteca e si sentì il cuore chiuso in una morsa di denti d'acciaio; era ansioso e preoccupato, forse era solamente in ritardo, o magari quella sera aveva avuto altro da fare, come uscire con degli amici per esempio, cosa che la gente comune faceva abbastanza di frequente.  
Il giovane sistemò i libri e tornò all'accettazione, passò davanti al banco, fino alla porta d'ingresso, poi tornò indietro e si rimise seduto ancora una volta. Non aveva senso essere così agitato, potevano esserci migliaia di motivi per cui quel ragazzo non fosse lì in Biblioteca quella sera, migliaia di motivi validi e normali, che non includevano quei tre tizi che lo avevano pestato la sera prima; quel ragazzo stava bene, non era a terra sanguinante in qualche vicolo con quei tre ad insultarlo e ad infierire sul suo corpo. Non doveva preoccuparsi per lui, era una cosa senza senso, nemmeno lo conosceva, non c'era alcun motivo per provare sentimenti simili nei confronti di qualcuno con cui non aveva mai nemmeno parlato.  
“Sta tranquillo, vedrai che avrà solo avuto un altro impegno per stasera...” disse Nick richiamando la sua attenzione e posandogli di fronte una tazza di carta con del tè appena preparato.  
“Cosa?” domandò il biondo stranito.  
“Il ragazzo con la moto” l'uomo fece un rapido cenno con il capo in direzione della sala di lettura e si appoggiò al banco “E' per lui che sei preoccupato, no?”  
“Q-quale ragazzo, che dici? Non sono preoccupato...” tentò Steve, ma era ben consapevole di essere un pessimo bugiardo e la sua recita durò poco.  
“Certo” Nick tornò a sedersi e sorseggiò il caffè che teneva in mano “Forse pensi che sono solo qui a scaldare la sedia, Rogers, ma ti sbagli. Io vedo tutto quello che succede qui dentro, non mi sfugge assolutamente niente. Se credi che io non abbia notato che sono mesi che ogni sera sparisci per un tempo irragionevolmente eccessivo tutte le volte che vai a riordinare le sezioni di Storia e Lingue, di nuovo ti sbagli. Se pensi che non abbia notato la tua imbarazzante reazione da quindicenne in piena cotta ogni volta che quel tipo passa qui davanti...” Nick tirò le labbra e aprì le braccia, come non ci fosse più niente da dire.  
Le parole dell'uomo colpirono Steve in fronte.  
“Come stanno le cose? Lui ti piace? Ti sei preso una cotta?” continuò Nick dopo un altro sorso di caffè.  
Steve fece un lungo sospiro “Non lo so...” ammise senza lottare oltre “Non so nemmeno quale sia il suo nome, ma mi incuriosisce e poi... magari è una cosa stupida, ma...” sorrise tra sé osservando le increspature sulla superficie ambrata del tè nelle sue mani “...Non ho mai visto niente di più bello”  
Il suo collega scosse il capo, le labbra piegato in un sorriso ampio “Non avevo capito che fossi... attratto dagli uomini”  
“Non lo sono, non di solito. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che sia quel tipo di attrazione, non ho idea di cosa sia”  
Nick sbuffò “Si chiama James Barnes” disse poi “Un vero _ragazzo prodigio _figlio di una famiglia piuttosto facoltosa, grazie a studi privati e ad un quoziente intellettivo fuori dalla norma, parla qualcosa come dieci lingue e non esagero! Aveva un futuro davvero brillante, peccato per quello che gli è successo.”  
Steve fissò l'uomo come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie, non che fosse proprio sorpreso, Nick sapeva sempre tutto di tutti di solito, ma avrebbe voluto inveirgli contro per non avergli mai raccontato quello che sapeva “Che gli è successo?” chiese invece.  
“Un paio di anni fa, sua sorella maggiore ha perso la vita precipitando dal balcone di casa e sarebbe sembrato un'orribile disgrazia, ma la domestica dichiarò di aver visto il ragazzo spingerla” Nick rivolse lo sguardo al suo interlocutore e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia “Barnes fu inizialmente accusato di omicidio, ma per una serie di motivi non è mai stato incarcerato. Pare che la dichiarazione della domestica non fosse del tutto credibile e che il ragazzo avesse dei... problemi. Insomma, non è mai stato accertato cosa effettivamente sia accaduto, ma la morte della sorella, spinse la madre di Barnes in una grave depressione ed il padre sembra aver dato la colpa di tutto a lui. Alla fine il ragazzo ha lasciato la casa dei suoi ed un futuro radioso...”  
“Non ne sapevo niente...” Steve si sentì il mondo crollare addosso, improvvisamente le accuse dei suoi aggressori ebbero una spiegazione, così come quell'aura di tristezza e malinconia che sentiva sempre intorno al ragazzo della sala di lettura; la storia raccontata da Nick era spaventosa sotto troppi punti di vista, vera o meno, era certo che una fama del genere avesse allontanato dal ragazzo chiunque non fosse abbastanza intelligente da guardare oltre a semplici apparenze o voci.  
“Grazie di avermelo detto” il biondo prese la tazza di tè e si allontanò dalla hall, verso la sala di lettura, si appoggiò con la spalla allo scaffale, lo sguardo fisso sul posto all'angolo, vuoto: non si era mai sentito più solo di quel momento, mai aveva avvertito la mancanza di qualcuno così forte da sentire il desiderio del pianto. Se solo si fosse deciso a parlarle con lui invece di insistere a guardarlo da lontano, avrebbe potuto provare ad aiutarlo, avrebbe potuto essergli amico e, anche se di certo questo non gli avrebbe cambiato la vita, magari lo avrebbe fatto sentire meno solo.  
Steve ripensò di nuovo alle frasi che il ragazzo gli aveva detto, non sopportava di non conoscerne il significato e, a quel punto, dato che era sparito, avrebbero anche potuto essere una sorta di addio anche se, di nuovo, non aveva alcun senso, continuava a sfuggirgli di mente che lui e quel ragazzo non si conoscevano nemmeno.  
Vuotò la tazza di carta e la gettò nel cestino, poi camminò intorno al tavolo facendo scorrere due dita sul piano di legno liscio e, con una certa riluttanza, si accomodò al posto all'angolo, dove sedeva sempre quel ragazzo. Steve si appoggiò allo schienale e osservò la stanza da quel punto di vista: sembrava stranamente più grande da lì, probabilmente per via dell'effetto ottico della hall che si apriva dietro gli scaffali. Puntellò il gomito sul piano del tavolo e si appoggiò con lo zigomo sul palmo della mano, non se ne rese conto subito, non fino a quando un movimento colse il suo sguardo: Nick si stava infilando la giacca proprio davanti al banco dell'accettazione, Steve non riuscì a focalizzare la cosa all'istante, sembrava assurdo, ma da quella angolazione si riusciva chiaramente a vedere il banco della hall. Il suo sguardo vagò su tutti gli altri tavoli, tra la parete e i vari scaffali, era impossibile che quella stessa visuale ci potesse essere da uno qualunque degli altri tavoli della stanza, eppure da quell'unico posto all'angolo la visuale era perfetta; al contrario invece, dal banco era impossibile vedere quel tavolo per via della disposizione di mobili e pareti.  
Steve aggrottò le ciglia, era un caso! Era assolutamente un caso, scosse il capo, si stava immaginando le cose di nuovo!  
Il giovane si scompigliò i capelli con le dita, era meglio cominciare a riordinare le sedie e procedere con il giro finale, se non c'era più nessuno, avrebbe chiuso qualche minuto prima, tanto non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno e non aveva più voglia di stare lì, cominciava a sentirsi male. Fece per alzarsi, ma qualcos'altro attirò i suoi occhi, qualcosa che lo disturbò: un triangolino bianco di carta attaccato ad un pezzetto di nastro adesivo usato, appiccicato sul bordo del tavolo. Probabilmente qualcuno troppo pigro per fare un metro di strada fino al cestino lo aveva appiccicato lì durante la giornata e, ovviamente, toccava a lui toglierlo.  
Staccò il bordo del nastro e tirò, ma, di nuovo, ciò che accadde lo prese alla sprovvista: quel pezzetto di scotch non era affatto un _pezzetto_, ma una lunga striscia che proseguiva incollata sotto al tavolo.  
“Ma che diavolo...” borbottò tra sé insultando chiunque si divertisse ad attaccate metri di nastro sotto ai tavoli della biblioteca pubblica e poggiò un ginocchio a terra in modo da poter guardare cosa avessero combinato i simpaticoni di turno sotto al tavolino e aspettandosi di trovare una ragnatela di scotch che lo avrebbe fatto imprecare mezz'ora.  
Sgranò le palpebre, niente ragnatela, la striscia di scotch finiva in corrispondenza di un piccolo pacchetto di plastica trasparente che sembrava contenere un foglietto o qualcosa di simile. Il cuore gli si agitò nel petto, si allungò di più sotto al tavolo e staccò con cura tutto il nastro che teneva bloccato il piccolo tesoro nascosto: una volta eliminato tutto lo scotch, il giovane osservò il pacchetto, ma nel momento in cui lo voltò, ed i suoi occhi caddero sulla parte che stava nascosta contro il tavolo, fu come se tutto il mondo si fosse fermato, compreso il suo cuore. In una grafia ampia ed elegante scritta con una penna nera nel mezzo del foglietto piegato, c'era una sola, semplice parola: _Steve._  
Aveva il fiatone e fu costretto a tossire quando si rese conto che non stava più respirando, troppi secondi più tardi, poteva raccontarsi tutte le ipotesi che voleva, ma era sicuro che quel biglietto con scritto sopra il suo nome, nascosto ad arte con quel trucco del nastro adesivo, fosse stato messo lì da quel ragazzo, per lui!  
Steve continuò a fissarlo, gli tremavano le mani, non aveva il coraggio di sapere cosa contenesse: un foglio bianco? Un messaggio? Se sì, in quale lingua questa volta? E se invece fosse stato un addio, se quel ragazzo avesse deciso per qualcosa di terribile e quel bigliettino fosse stata la sua ultima ancora di salvezza? E se lo avesse trovato troppo tardi?  
Ok, ancora una volta stava correndo troppo con la fantasia.  
Aprì l'involucro di plastica e ne estrasse il foglietto: era piccolo, piegato in quattro, probabilmente strappato da uno dei quaderni su cui gli aveva visto scrivere.  
Prese una boccata d'aria e lo aprì.

_Steve,  
  
Я знаю, ты смотришь на меня_  
  
_Ich beobachte dich auch_  
  
_Prata med mig._

_(...cerca... )_

_ tuo Bucky_

Gli occhi del giovane ripercorsero le parole almeno dieci volte, non tanto le frasi in lingue che non conosceva, quanto quel _cerca_ finale che lo invitava ad interrogarsi sul significato di quelle frasi e sopratutto la firma infondo al biglietto che, senza preavviso, lo calmò, come un calore rassicurante irradiato attraverso tutto il suo petto.  
Non si conoscevano, quel ragazzo non aveva motivo di firmare così un biglietto diretto a lui, ma quel _tuo_ scritto in una grafia impercettibilmente più piccola del resto, come se, nel tracciarlo, la sua mano avesse avuto un brivido di esitazione, lo fece sorridere con dolcezza.  
Strinse il foglietto tra le dita e lo infilò in tasca intenzionato a concludere il suo lavoro prima di concentrarsi sul contenuto di quel messaggio.  
Fece un rapido giro per tutta la biblioteca il più velocemente possibile concesso dalle sue condizioni fisiche, sistemò le sedie, riposizionò gli ultimi libri ancora fuori posto abbandonati sui tavoli e tornò alla hall. Mancavano ancora dieci minuti all'effettivo orario di chiusura, ma non aveva alcun senso aspettare ancora, tanto ormai non sarebbe più entrato nessuno; spense tutto, recuperò la giacca e uscì all'esterno, dove un improvviso vento gelido aveva iniziato a soffiare chissà quando e si incamminò.

  
Il suo aspetto da bravo ragazzo ed il suo fisico esile probabilmente, dovevano far pensare alla gente che Steve fosse, non solo debole, un bersaglio facile, ma anche uno non troppo sveglio e un po' ingenuo; forse era così, ma non si sarebbe fatto fregare una seconda volta, questo era certo!  
Accelerò il passo e si infilò in fretta in un vicolo laterale alla strada piuttosto buio, si attaccò alla parete con la schiena e attese.  
Solo qualche minuto più tardi una figura passò rapida davanti all'imboccatura e Steve lo riconobbe subito come il tizio con il viso comune che il giorno prima lo aveva fermato; era da solo questa volta, ma il giovane era certo che quel tipo lo stesse seguendo di nuovo. Senza fare troppo rumore tolse il coperchio di metallo da uno dei bidoni, strinse i denti e scattò fuori dal vicolo, si avvicinò al suo aggressore e caricò il colpo con tutta la forza che riuscì a metterci; il coperchio colpì l'uomo tra il braccio e la schiena e l'impatto, unito all'effetto sorpresa, riuscì a sbilanciarlo e buttarlo a terra.  
Steve sfruttò l'occasione, gli puntò un ginocchio sotto lo sterno e lo bloccò a terra con il proprio peso e il bordo di lamiera del coperchio puntato alla gola.  
“Si può sapere cosa vuoi da me?!” domandò irato “Perché mi segui ancora?”  
“Maledetto stronzetto!” fu il commento dell'altro ancora dolorante per il colpo ricevuto.  
“Se ti diverte picchiarmi, mi spiace deluderti, ma non mi faccio fregare così facilmente! Se invece insisti a volere informazioni su quel ragazzo, ti ho già detto e ripetuto che non so niente e che non ti direi niente comunque!”  
Il tipo a terra rise “Barnes ha i giorni contati..” disse e ghignò ancora.  
Steve calcò più forte il ginocchio nel suo stomaco “Ti avverto! Se hai osato fargli qualcosa o se lo toccherai anche solo con un dito, sarai tu ad avere i giorni contati!”  
“Che paura!” l'uomo dal viso comune lo minacciò con lo sguardo “Credi che sono stupido? Fai tutto questo per lui e pensi che io creda che non lo conosci? Pensi che possa credere che ti sei fatto sbattere come un tappeto per uno sconosciuto?”  
Steve spostò altrove lo sguardo stringendo i denti, non sapeva cosa rispondere, le cose stavano davvero così “Non mi serve conoscere qualcuno per volerlo proteggere da un bullo che si crede chissà chi!”  
“Stai scherzando?” l'uomo sembrava incredulo.  
“Non lo conosco! Non so dove trovarlo... Questa è la verità. Lascia in pace me e lui, o come ho detto, te ne farò pentire” detto questo, Steve lo lasciò andare e si alzò in piedi.  
“Ucciderò Barnes con le mie mani! Se è vero che non lo conosci allora stai alla larga da lui” il giovane mosse a fatica il braccio e sputò a terra “Lo dico per te, sembri uno a posto... quello non è il tipo giusto per cui prendersi una cotta.”  
Steve lo guardò allontanarsi con il braccio ancora tra le dita “Non ti avvicinare a lui!” ribadì il concetto “E io non ho.. nessuna cotta” mormorò tra sé, prima di voltarsi e andare via nella direzione opposta.  
In meno di venti minuti, Steve fu finalmente a casa, entrò dalla porta e buttò giacca e chiavi sul mobile all'ingresso, andò diretto in camera dove aveva il PC portatile acceso e si sedette; non ne poteva più, quella giornata era sembrata infinita, aveva tutto il torace dolorante, faticava a respirare e un mal di tesa insopportabile lo infastidiva da ore, era una fortuna che quel tipo non lo avesse colpito di nuovo, in quelle condizioni non avrebbe resistito più di tanto.  
Steve infilò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne estrasse il foglietto scritto dal _ragazzo dark,_ James, anzi, _Bucky,_ così si era firmato; lo rilesse ancora una volta, aprì una pagina bianca del programma di scrittura sul portatile e andò alla ricerca dei simboli in cirillico per poter tradurre la prima frase. Una volta completata tutta identica a come era scritta sul biglietto, il giovane la inserì nel comune traduttore di Google che la riconobbe come russo e la tradusse in inglese.  
Il lato della traduzione diceva _So che mi stai guardando_ e ci mancò davvero poco che al giovane prendesse un colpo; controllò e ricontrollò più volte che fosse giusto ciò che aveva scritto e si mise le mani nei capelli: ricordava bene l'occhiata gelida che il ragazzo gli aveva lanciato insieme a quella frase, di colpo non gli sembrò più una buona idea continuare a tradurre, ma doveva farlo.  
Inserì la seconda frase, questa volta era tedesco e la parte della traduzione rischiò di causargli un secondo infarto, ma questa volta il motivo era ben diverso, diceva _Anche io ti guardo._  
Non poté aspettare oltre, le mani gli tremavano mentre batteva sulla tastiera l'ultima frase in quella lingua irriconoscibile che il traduttore gli suggerì essere Svedese, aveva il cuore in gola quando premette invio e la traduzione comparve.

_Steve,_

_So che mi stai guardando._

_Anche io ti guardo._

_Parla con me._

_ tuo Bucky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Salve a tutti!
> 
> Eccoci con il terzo capitolo in cui finalmente vi rivelo cosa Bucky stava cercando di dire a Steve in modo moooolto misterioso XD  
Steve c'è quasi rimasto secco, bimbo! E Bucky è sparito, dopo sei mesi di assidua frequentazione della Biblioteca. Dove sarà finito? Perché non si è presentato?  
Mah, misteri che saranno svelati nel prossimo capitolo! Stay tuned!  
Grazie come sempre a tutti!
> 
> Piccolo appunto, chiedo venia se nelle frasi in lingua ci sono degli strafalcioni fotonici! Le ho tradotte dall'inglese con il traduttore di Google, so, potrebbero non essere proprio il massimo! Sorry per questo, nel caso!
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	4. CAPITOLO IV

“_L'incontro di due personalità è come il contatto tra due sostanze chimiche; _

_se c'è una qualche reazione, entrambe ne vengono trasformate.” _

_(Carl Gustav Jung)_

CAPITOLO IV

Non dormire la notte cominciava a diventare un problema difficile da trascurare, così come il non riuscire a dedicare le sue poche ore tra un lavoro e l'altro allo studio in preparazione degli esami che, anche se Steve tendeva ad ignorarlo, si avvicinavano sempre di più, come un leone in agguato nell'erba alta. Purtroppo per lui, concentrarsi sullo studio in un momento come quello era pressoché impossibile, per non dire che gli sembrava del tutto inutile, anche se avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi per un pensiero simile, con tutta la fatica che faceva per pagarsi l'università.  
Avrebbe voluto davvero riuscire a dedicare tutto se stesso a quello che faceva, ma era distratto e non solo quegli ultimi giorni trascorsi, la cosa andava avanti da mesi ormai, da sei mesi per la precisione; ovviamente sapeva bene cos'era a distrarre costantemente la sua mente, ad imbrigliare i suoi pensieri e a portarli lontano, a volte si rendeva conto di aver staccato il cervello da ciò che stava facendo solo interi minuti dopo essere rimasto immobile come un idiota a fissare il vuoto.  
Era onestamente imbarazzante! Per non dire inspiegabile!  
Niente lo aveva mai distratto tanto per tutta la vita, nemmeno Peggy Carter ai tempi delle scuole superiori, quando Steve non aveva occhi che per lei, per cui aveva collezionato la più sbalorditiva delle raccolte di pessime figure nella storia dell'umanità e che, alla fine, quando, ancora non capiva come, aveva trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi, gli aveva rifilato un due di picche clamoroso. Una ferita dalla quale aveva faticato a riprendersi, ma che ormai da mesi non gli passava più nemmeno per la mente e, non tanto perché lo avesse superato del tutto, ma, sospettava, per via di quella distrazione devastante che lo faceva sentire sempre agitato e a disagio.  
Non era sicuro che quel suo stordimento avesse la stessa natura di quello per Peggy Carter, sarebbe stato strano, non gli era mai capitato prima di sentirsi attratto da un ragazzo e forse non lo era nemmeno in quel caso, o forse sì.  
Si era posto quella domanda migliaia di volte fino alla sera prima, quando aveva trovato quel messaggio e lo aveva tradotto: da quel momento Steve non era più stato in grado di articolare e, tanto meno, di pensare domande di senso compiuto, aveva la mente completamente in black out, un caos di nulla, un uragano di vuoto.  
Nel messaggio il ragazzo della biblioteca, quello che aveva osservato per mesi, lo stesso che aveva stalkerato per sei interi mesi e che gli faceva dimenticare perfino l'automatico uso del pollice opponibile con un solo sguardo, lui, proprio _lui_, in quel fogliettino gli aveva scritto che anche lui lo stava guardando. Anzi, non glielo aveva solo scritto, glielo aveva anche detto in faccia e lui se ne era rimasto lì come un deficiente a pensare che lo stesse insultando.  
Quando era stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno gli aveva detto che lo stava guardando?  
Ah, giusto: _mai!_  
Non sapeva nemmeno come ci si dovrebbe comportare in una situazione simile, non aveva nessuna esperienza, in poche parole, non sapeva che fare e non solo per quello, ma anche perché l'ultima frase che il ragazzo gli aveva detto e scritto, era la richiesta di un contatto, voleva che Steve parlasse con lui.  
Ci aveva ragionato tutto il giorno, si era detto che poteva farcela, che parlare con lui non sarebbe stato un problema, parlava con decine di persone ogni giorno, non sarebbe stato difficile, no? Del resto, se non riusciva nemmeno più ad usare il pollice per afferrare cose, che era una abitudine involontaria del suo corpo, fare un discorso di senso compiuto sarebbe stato di certo un gioco da ragazzi!  
Misurò a passi l'ingresso esterno della Biblioteca ancora una volta, l'ennesima, senza riuscire ad entrare nemmeno quella, inutile dire che era in ritardo e che si sentiva un perfetto idiota; alla fine, fu il rischio di incontrare quel ragazzo sul piazzale a spingerlo ad entrare.  
“Ti ha morso la tarantola?” lo stuzzicò subito Nick seduto al suo posto come al solito “E' mezz'ora che te ne stai là fuori a saltellare avanti e indietro”  
Steve si liberò della giacca, nella nebbia totale della propria mente aveva scordato che la porta d'ingresso era a vetri e si poteva vedere all'esterno “Ero al telefono, scusa. Dovevo discutere con un compagno di corso di un progetto” mentì spudoratamente senza guardarlo.

  
La monotonia del lavoro serale proseguì liscia senza alcun tipo di particolare intoppo, la signora Reeds tenne Steve inchiodato per più di venti minuti mentre raccontava una delle tante storie della sua gioventù, che ogni volta sembravano voler ribadire che da giovane la donna rimorchiava come un treno e davano sempre al ragazzo l'impressione di un flirting selvaggio nei suoi confronti; sembrava volergli fare capire che, nonostante l'età, valesse la pena darle una possibilità per qualche motivo a cui Steve preferiva non pensare assolutamente.  
Riordinò i vari libri riportati durante la giornata cercando di non perdere mai del tutto d'occhio l'ingresso in modo da monitorare il momento in cui il _ragazzo dark_ sarebbe entrato dalla porta, ma quando il suo giro si concluse, ancora non lo aveva visto. Erano già le otto, la fascia di orario in cui puntualmente varcava l'ingresso era passata e non c'era traccia di lui, nemmeno quella sera.  
Posizionò un altro libro nello scaffale di letteratura e scosse il capo, forse era solo impegnato anche quella sera, o magari aveva semplicemente deciso di non andarci più in Biblioteca; si chiese perché lasciargli quel messaggio per poi sparire, non aveva alcun senso.  
Tornò al banco nella hall e si sedette, tutto il peso della giornata gli cadde addosso rendendogli le spalle così pesanti che dovette appoggiarsi al piano, di colpo il dolore degli ematomi che ancora aveva sul torace ed in viso gli sembrò terribile, anche se niente poteva essere peggio della tristezza che intaccò il suo cuore.  
Che significato poteva avere quel messaggio lasciato per lui se la sua intenzione era quella di non farsi vedere più? Steve non poteva smettere di chiederselo, era come un tarlo nel suo cervello, lo faceva impazzire.  
Sbuffò scocciato, del resto non era il caso di prendersela, non c'era motivo per cui, qualcuno che nemmeno lo conosceva, avrebbe voluto continuare a guardarlo, non c'era niente di bello da vedere.  
“Secondo te perché l'unica persona sulla faccia del pianeta che mi trova _scopabile_ è una vecchia di ottant'anni suonati?” chiese all'improvviso al suo collega: non era da lui parlare così, ma si sentiva rassegnato e alquanto depresso in quel momento.  
Fury strabuzzò gli occhi “Chi? La signora Reeds?” chiese e vide Steve annuire, il viso appoggiato tra le mani, lo sguardo perso difronte a sé.  
“Non è solo una mia impressione, vedi..”  
Nick rise di gusto “Non credo che quell'adorabile vecchietta sia del tutto normale”  
“Fantastico... Quindi credi sia per questo?” chiese ancora, sempre più depresso e Fury sospirò rumorosamente.  
“Che cos'è tutta questa tristezza di colpo? Non sei tu quello che vede sempre il lato positivo in tutto?” l'uomo gli diede una pacca sulla schiena “Ascolta, non so chi ti abbia dato il ben servito, ma lascia perdere. Non c'è niente che non va in te Rogers, sei un bravo ragazzo. Devi solo avere pazienza, la persona giusta arriverà anche per te”  
“Spero che non sia la signora Reeds” il giovane parlò ancora immobile con la stessa voce atona di poco prima e riuscì a far fare un'altra sonora risata al suo collega.  
“Nella sezione di Storia non ci vai oggi? Ci sono un paio di grossi tomi da sistemare”  
Steve alzò le spalle e li spinse verso l'altro “Vacci tu, non mi va di alzarmi”  
“Pensavo ti interessasse quel ragazzo. Non è più così?”  
“Cosa?” il giovane lo guardò per la prima volta da quando si era seduto.  
“E' arrivato un'ora prima che tu cominciassi a fare il_ Ballo di San Vito _fuori dalla porta d'ingresso” disse guardandolo da sotto in su con un'occhiata di commiserazione, come se avesse già capito tutto da un pezzo e gli allungò i due volumi di storia.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi, guardò i libri nelle mani dell'altro mentre la tristezza veniva nuovamente sostituita dall'ansia; faticosamente deglutì, prese un lungo respiro insieme ai tomi dalle mani di Nick e lasciò il banco cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile al ricordo di come, dal tavolo a cui si sedeva sempre il _ragazzo dark,_ si poteva vedere chiaramente il passaggio che stava percorrendo.  
Raggiunta la sala di lettura gettò solo una rapidissima occhiata al tavolo e si infilò tra gli scaffali: Fury aveva ragione, il ragazzo, _Bucky_, era lì.  
L'agitazione lo colse alla sprovvista più aggressiva del solito, lo prese alla gola, come una morsa d'acciaio che lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi allo scaffale alla ricerca disperata di ossigeno. Steve si concentrò sul proprio respiro, così come gli avevano insegnato per ridurre al minimo il rischio di attacchi d'asma di cui soffriva fin da piccolo e per fortuna l'esercizio funzionò perfettamente e l'aria tornò a riempirgli i polmoni in modo quasi normale.  
Sistemò uno dei libri che teneva in mano e sbirciò oltre il bordo del mobile per spiare il ragazzo seduto al solito posto: nella mano destra teneva un libro che il giovane non riconobbe e, proprio in quel momento, si sistemò dietro l'orecchio un ciuffo di capelli sfuggiti allo chignon, con un gesto distratto delle dita della mano sinistra.  
Steve dovette obbligarsi a distogliere lo sguardo da lui o altrimenti non lo avrebbe mai fatto, se non fosse sembrata una cosa terribilmente inquietante, sarebbe rimasto lì, immobile a guardare il suo viso per ore, per tutta la notte e non ne sarebbe mai stato soddisfatto comunque.  
Ripose al suo posto anche il secondo volume che ancora teneva in mano e si sentì sprofondare per l'ennesima volta solo in quella giornata: era arrivato il momento, quello era esattamente lo scenario che per tutto il pomeriggio si era visto e rivisto nella mente. Nel suo immaginario, a quel punto sarebbe andato dritto da lui, avrebbe salutato il ragazzo chiedendogli cosa stesse leggendo e lui gli avrebbe sorriso e gli avrebbe chiesto di sedersi al tavolo; tutto sarebbe stato in discesa dopo, lo sapeva, era solo il passo iniziale ad essere complicato.  
Non poteva rimandare più, anche se avesse fatto un disastro o una di quelle terribili figuracce sue tipiche, non aveva importanza, doveva parlare con lui.  
Steve si sistemò i capelli e si allungò per guardarlo un'ultima volta prima di decidersi ad uscire e fare quel maledetto primo passo, ma inaspettatamente il posto all'angolo era vuoto.  
Il panico lo travolse ancora, stava per avere un'altra crisi, forse più grave della precedente: dov'era? Solo un secondo prima era proprio lì seduto, dove era andato a finire? Come aveva fatto a non vederlo muoversi?  
“Cerchi me?”  
La voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare, per poco non si mise ad urlare mentre si voltava di scatto con pochissima grazia e strabuzzò gli occhi a bocca aperta nel vederlo lì, alle sue spalle a pochi passi di distanza.  
“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti” disse ancora e abbassò lo sguardo a disagio.  
Steve si ritrovò completamente incapace di agire, come se di colpo avesse perso la capacità di muoversi o di parlare, non riuscì a dire o fare niente, rimase solo a guardarlo con tanto di mascella srotolata.  
“Ho notato che sotto al tavolo non c'è più, quindi mi chiedevo se.. Hai trovato il mio biglietto?” chiese, aveva una bella voce, non esageratamente profonda ed un tono dolce e particolare.  
Il biondo annuì un paio di volte non potendo fare di meglio ed il ragazzo sembrò agitarsi per un istante “L'hai tradotto?”  
Steve mosse il capo due volte annuendo anche a quella seconda domanda.  
Bucky abbassò lo sguardo in evidente disagio, serrò le labbra per un piccolissimo istante, sembrava incerto su cosa dire, poi alzò le spalle “Scusa se ti ho disturbato... Probabilmente non volevi parlare con me, altrimenti saresti venuto. Mi dispiace, scusa...” scosse il capo e si voltò per andarsene.  
“Aspetta!” Steve fece un passo e tese il braccio per poterlo toccare anche se non lo fece, ma riuscì comunque ad ottenere la sua attenzione.  
“Mi dispiace, io...” sospirò e decise di essere onesto “Volevo venire, ma non sapevo cosa dire” si sentì uno stupido come ovvio, ma l'altro tirò un mezzo sorriso.  
“Che ne dici di: _Ciao?_” propose.  
Steve sorrise in imbarazzo e lo guardò negli occhi, era davvero alto ora che lo aveva cosi vicino “Ciao” disse solo.  
Bucky si addentò il labbro come se cercasse di non sorridere troppo, distolse lo sguardo in un disagio innocente che fece battere il cuore del biondo “Ciao...” rispose.  
Nei secondi di silenzio che seguirono, l'aria tra loro fu pregna di una insolita elettricità, occhi negli occhi, come se nessuno dei due potesse smettere di guardare l'altro e non ci fosse assoluto bisogno di parole; tutta l'ansia e l'agitazione che per mesi avevano attanagliato Steve ogni volta che soltanto pensava di avvicinarsi a lui, si trasformarono di colpo in una sensazione piacevole, difficile da decifrare, almeno dal suo punto di vista.  
“Bucky, giusto?” fu il biondo a rompere quel momento e lo vide annuire.  
“Steve”  
“Perché mi hai lasciato quel biglietto? Perché non sei venuto tu a parlarmi se... se quello che hai scritto è vero, perché questo mistero?” domandò, doveva saperlo.  
Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo e all'improvviso parve cambiare umore “Quello che ho scritto è vero! Ma... Di solito la gente non vuole avere a che fare con me. Sono sicuro che, il tuo collega laggiù, ti abbia raccontato quello che si dice...” prese fiato “Ho pensato che forse non avresti voluto farti vedere da qualcuno insieme a me.. però ho notato che mi guardavi e mi sono detto che, forse, avevo una possibilità di conoscerti”  
Steve rimase colpito da quelle parole, se ciò che gli aveva raccontato Nick era vero, aveva un senso che quel ragazzo non si fosse fatto avanti prima per conoscerlo, anche se ancora non riusciva davvero a capire il perché di tutto quell'interesse nei suoi confronti.  
“E poi...” Bucky si morse il labbro “Non volevo metterti in pericolo” le sue dita si mossero incerte e con delicatezza sfiorarono il viso di Steve, dove l'ematoma più evidente dava una tonalità violacea al suo zigomo “Ma sembra che non ci sia riuscito. Mi dispiace tanto per questo...”  
Quel semplice tocco, seppur lieve, bastò a mandare di nuovo in black out la mente del biondo, che dovette focalizzarsi per tornare in sé “Non è colpa tua!” sorrise.  
“Beh, sei gentile, ma credo di sapere chi è stato. E' colpa mia!” fu la risposta sicura dell'altro che non riuscì più a guardarlo.  
Un coraggio inaspettato spinse il biondo a toccare con due dita l'adorabile fossetta sul mento di Bucky per riportare i suoi occhi nei propri “Non è vero!” lo smentì “Non sei stato tu a colpirmi, no? Quindi non è colpa tua”  
“Ti fa male?”  
Steve gli diede una spavalda alzata di spalle come risposta “Diciamo che ci sono abituato”  
Il ragazzo sorrise “Davvero? Sei uno che si caccia nei guai?”  
“Sono uno che non sopporta molto le ingiustizie. Se ne vedo una, non riesco a non mettermi in mezzo”  
“Pensi che quella verso di me sia un'ingiustizia?” Bucky lo scrutò incerto, ma Steve non aveva dubbi.“Non credo ad una sola parola di quello che si dice su di te, Bucky” dichiarò senza alcun timore, le sue iridi celesti, dolci sul repentino cambio di espressione dell'altro che si voltò per nascondere occhi lucidi.  
“Sei pazzo” sussurrò prima di allontanarsi verso il tavolo a cui sedeva ogni sera.  
Il biondo lo raggiunse subito, pervaso da una ritrovata ondata di coraggio che gli suggerì di agire, di non lasciare che quel loro primo breve contatto, andasse sprecato “Forse... Ma scommetto di no”  
“Non hai del lavoro da fare, Steve Rogers?” Seduto al tavolo Bucky lo guardò con quella che all'altro parve malizia, mentre si sistemava al collo le grosse cuffie con il motivo a stelle a strisce.  
“Sarai ancora qui quando avrò finito?” Steve si protese verso di lui poggiando le mani sul piano del tavolo, la sua destra così vicina a quella dell'altro.  
“Può darsi...” lo sguardo di Bucky guizzò rapido sul tavolo dove le loro dita quasi si toccavano.  
Le labbra di Steve si incurvarono “Non andare via!” concluse e si allontanò verso la hall della Biblioteca con il cuore in gola; scoccò un'occhiata a Nick che si stava infilando la giacca, per uscire prima come ogni sera e non riuscì a non sorridere, era come se i muscoli del viso gli si muovessero da soli e non potesse controllarli, così come l'euforia che gli pompava frenetico il sangue nelle vene.  
Fece rapidamente il giro completo come ogni giorno prima della chiusura, ma con un'energia in corpo che, per qualche ragione, lo faceva sentire come se camminasse ad un metro da terra. Riordinò negli scaffali i libri abbandonati come da routine, riposizionò le sedie cercando di essere il più rapido possibile perché non vedeva l'ora di tornare da quel ragazzo e, in parte, anche perché temeva sul serio che potesse andarsene via da un momento all'altro senza dire nulla.

Volò verso la sezione di storia e lingue appena gli fu possibile e si sentì sollevato quando lo vide, seduto all'angolo immerso nella lettura con le cuffie alle orecchie; la Biblioteca era completamente deserta ormai, c'era solo lui, solo loro, ma questa volta non sarebbero più stati soli.  
“Sei rimasto” Steve si avvicinò al tavolo e parlò solo quando Bucky si abbassò le cuffie sul collo.  
“Lo avevo detto”  
“Avevi detto _può darsi_” lo corresse Steve stando al suo gioco.  
“Infatti” Bucky chiuse il libro e seguì con gli occhi i movimenti dell'altro che si accomodava alla sedia accanto alla sua.  
“Cosa ascolti?” il biondo indicò le cuffie ed il ragazzo se le sfilò dal collo e gliele passò in modo che potesse ascoltare lui stesso.  
La sonorità metal, dura e cadenzata lo avvolse completamente appena indossò le grosse cuffie, così come l'inquietante timbro growl della cantante che rendeva piuttosto ardua la comprensione del testo.  
_When love dies  
The angels cry  
Here I am_  
_Alone... Alone in a crowd_  
Un intenso assolo di chitarra sostituì la voce e Steve notò le labbra di Bucky arricciarsi in un sorriso, come se, ascoltare quel passaggio, anche solo nell'eco esterno alle cuffie lo rendesse in qualche modo felice.  
“Ti piace molto questo genere..” il biondo gli riconsegnò le cuffie, la sua non era una domanda, ma un'ovvia constatazione “Ho studiato le tue magliette, ma non sono quasi mai riuscito a capire il nome delle band”  
Bucky ridacchiò piano “Non è il tuo genere?”  
“Non molto, no... Io sono più un tipo all'antica. Rock anni '80, sai.. Pink Floyd, Dire Straits, Bruce Springsteen...”  
“Ti piacciono i classici. Non male..”  
“Ah, apprezzo molto lo Swing..” aggiunse Steve “Sia classico che elettronico”  
“Swing..” Bucky sembrò scettico “Musica anni '40... Mi piace! Sai ballare?”  
“Sì, certo! Come un tronco piantato a terra!” il biondo sorrise alla musicale risata dell'altro “No, figurati! Sono tragicamente scoordinato e una schiappa in tutto quello che richiede un coordinamento fisico”  
Vederlo ridere scaldò il cuore di Steve, non si era mai ritenuto una persona particolarmente simpatica, ma le sue pessime battute sembravano divertirlo e la cosa gli diede una certa scarica di adrenalina.  
“Perché non sei venuto ieri?” chiese cambiando argomento “Se non vuoi rispondere va bene lo stesso, insomma, sono fatti tuoi..”  
“Ti sono mancato?” Bucky fu di nuovo malizioso e probabilmente scherzava, ma Steve era serio.  
“A dire il vero, sì!” disse infatti riuscendo a cambiare l'espressione del suo interlocutore un'altra volta e a togliergli le parole.  
Il ragazzo si passò le dita tra i capelli, era incerto, come se temesse di parlare, ma volesse comunque farlo “Sono passato alla Bakery, ieri mattina, dove... dove lavori” ammise più timido di quanto fosse mai sembrato prima “Quando ho visto i lividi sul tuo viso, ho capito che doveva essere stata colpa mia” scosse il capo “Volevo passare qui prima del tuo turno per togliere il biglietto da sotto il tavolo, nella speranza che ancora non lo avessi trovato e poi... Non sarei più venuto”  
“Ma sei venuto” lo smentì Steve e l'altro storse le labbra.  
“Ieri non sono riuscito a venire prima del solito, così ho deciso di non passare affatto, ma non avevo cambiato idea. Oggi sono riuscito a venire qui due ore in anticipo rispetto al mio orario normale, ma quando sono arrivato il biglietto non c'era, così ho pensato che l'avessi trovato e che sarebbe stato scortese, per non dire da _stronzo_, non farmi vedere più dopo... Beh dopo che avevi probabilmente tradotto il mio messaggio.. Così sono rimasto”  
“Se il biglietto fosse stato ancora qui, sotto al tavolo...”  
“L'avrei tolto e sarei sparito per sempre...” concluse Bucky prima che Steve potesse arrivare da solo a quella conclusione.  
Il biondo sentì addosso il peso del rischio che aveva corso, era riuscito a conoscerlo solo per pura fortuna, se la sera prima non avesse indagato su quell'insignificante pezzetto di scotch, non avrebbe rivisto quel ragazzo mai più.  
_Fortuna o destino?_ Steve non poté evitare di porsi una domanda simile: la coincidenza era davvero troppa e troppo sfacciata per essere solo una banale coincidenza e poi c'era qualcosa in quel ragazzo, anche se lo aveva appena conosciuto, per tutto il tempo che lo aveva guardato da lontano aveva avuto come un presentimento, una sensazione e parlare con lui l'aveva resa solo più forte. Non poteva essere solo fortuna, Steve si aggrappò a questa convinzione, c'era qualcosa dietro a quel loro incontro, erano stati fili al di sopra della loro volontà a muoverli l'uno verso l'altro in quello che poteva sembrare solo il banale incrocio di due vite altrimenti lontanissime.  
Steve non aveva molta esperienza di rapporti con altri, non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, né molti amici in tutta la sua vita e gli mancava pratica nel comportarsi in certe situazioni, inoltre aveva ricevuto sempre il cento per cento di risposte negative ad ogni approccio mai osato con qualcuno che gli interessava più del normale; nonostante questo e nonostante temesse l'ennesimo rifiuto, sicuro che, in quel particolare caso lo avrebbe devastato più di ogni altra volta, il giovane non riuscì a stare zitto e tentò, perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.  
“Ti va di... andare a mangiare qualcosa.. con me?” Tremò, ma Bucky abbassò gli occhi un breve istante in cui il suo viso si illuminò del più dolce dei sorrisi.  
"Sì, mi va!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests! 
> 
> Eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Finalmente, dopo mesi, i bimbi si parlano! Mi pare chiaro che alla fine sia sempre Bucky a farsi avanti XD Steve è un po' confuso in tutto ciò, ma si rifarà, non temete!  
Anzi, alla fine ha invitato Bucky a cena, si potrebbe dire, è già un passo avanti no? XD  
Nel prossimo capitolo finalmente si approfondirà meglio la loro conoscenza. Stay tuned!  
Grazie a tutti come sempre, se volete lasciare una recensione mi farebbe molto piacere!  
Il testo citato della canzone ascoltata da Bucky è parte di Behind the smile degli Arch Enemy.  
Un bacio
> 
> Kisa


	5. CAPITOLO V

_Buonanotte, buonanotte!_  
_Separarsi è un sì dolce dolore,_  
_che dirò buonanotte finché non sarà mattino._

_(William Shakespeare - Romeo e Giulietta)_

CAPITOLO V

Nonostante il freddo, era una serata piacevole, il cielo terso permetteva di ammirare una splendida luna e, se non fosse stato per le luci della città, la stellata sarebbe stata spettacolare.  
Superato l'iniziale imbarazzo una volta lasciata la Biblioteca, Bucky aveva di sua iniziativa proposto un locale non troppo distante che avrebbe fatto il caso loro, liberando Steve dall'onere della scelta che lo avrebbe di certo messo in grave difficoltà. A detta del ragazzo ci sarebbero voluti solo pochi minuti per raggiungere il luogo che proponeva e così fu, anche se, il disagio di entrambi durante il tragitto lo fece sembrare molto più lungo.  
Steve continuava a sentirsi nervoso, la piacevole sensazione provata nel parlare con lui tra gli scaffali della Biblioteca, si stava ritirando al margine di una crescente ansia che gli attanagliava la mente con la continua ricerca spasmodica di qualcosa di intelligente di cui parlare; il risultato fu che, per tutto il tragitto fino al locale, non riuscì quasi a dire nulla, preso com'era a ripetersi che doveva stare calmo e invece di pensare a qualcosa da dire, semplicemente doveva rilassarsi e tutto sarebbe andato nel verso giusto.  
Dal canto suo, anche Bucky sembrava avere problemi a socializzare con lui, più volte lo aveva sorpreso a scoccargli occhiate, ma non si era lanciato in alcun discorso di più di poche parole giusto per spezzare il silenzio.  
Il locale scelto dal ragazzo era un piccolo diner in cui Steve non era mai stato prima, aveva pochi posti a sedere ed un arredamento semplice sui toni dell'ocra; Bucky salutò la donna al bancone e fece strada sicuro fino al tavolo d'angolo in fondo alla sala, come se la sua fosse un'abitudine e lì si sedettero uno di fronte all'altro.  
“Vieni qui spesso?” chiese il biondo per cominciare un discorso qualunque.  
“A volte. E' un posto carino e poco affollato di solito” di nuovo ebbe quel timido guizzo degli occhi che Steve imputò al fatto che, probabilmente per le voci che circolavano su di lui, non amasse molto stare in mezzo alla gente.  
“Non sono mai venuto. Cosa mi consigli?”  
“Fanno il Club Sandwich migliore che abbia mai mangiato” suggerì il ragazzo e, quando la cameriera passò per la comanda, ne ordinarono due, una Cola per Steve, caffé per Bucky.  
L'ombra dell'imbarazzo calò su di loro ancora una volta appena rimasero soli “Cosa c'è?” il biondo indagò sul sorriso imbarazzato e gli occhi sfuggenti dell'altro che aggrottò le ciglia leccandosi le labbra.  
“Non lo so” rispose “E' strano... Tu ed io, seduti allo stesso tavolo che chiacchieriamo.. Non lo so, dopo sei mesi a guardarci da lontano senza mai nemmeno salutarci, fa strano” spiegò “Però, sono felice che siamo qui, che tu mi abbia invitato a questo... qualunque cosa sia...”  
Steve sorrise a sua volta, faticava a controllare che la felicità che sentiva dentro straripasse all'esterno “Sono felice anche io” disse solo, anche se non rendeva esattamente la realtà dei fatti. Riguardo a come definire esattamente quella loro uscita inaspettata, invece, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire, voleva solo trascorre del tempo con lui per conoscerlo meglio, ma questo non avrebbe giustificato ciò che provava realmente.  
“Quindi, oltre a lavorare in Biblioteca e alla Bakery.. che fai nella vita, Steve Rogers?” Bucky appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e lo guardò curioso.  
“Studio” rispose Steve ed incrociò le dita sul tavolo dopo aver ringraziato la cameriera che aveva portato loro da bere “Studio Arti Grafiche”  
“Sei un artista?” il suo interlocutore sembrò piacevolmente sorpreso.  
“Non esageriamo. Mi piace disegnare, mi è sempre piaciuto fin da bambino e adoro l'arte, quindi... sto cercando di farne un possibile investimento per il futuro” storse le labbra “Lavoro per pagarmi la retta”  
“Deve essere dura... Fare due lavori, e in più studiare”  
“Mi do da fare” Steve sospirò “Il punto è, non voglio lavorare in quella Bakery per sempre, capisci? Vorrei fare qualcosa che mi piace davvero”  
La cameriera tornò da loro portando due piatti assolutamente invitanti con i Club Sandwiches divisi in spicchi e patatine fritte.  
“Tu che fai invece, James Bucky Barnes?” il biondo guardò da sotto in su la reazione del ragazzo che perse il sorriso.  
“Niente di importante. Faccio quello che mi piace.. Studio da autodidatta e ogni tanto lavoro” si infilò in bocca un paio di patatine come a suggerire che il discorso era finito lì e non ci fosse altro da aggiungere.  
“Studi lingue?” indagò l'altro più a fondo “Ho sentito dire che sei praticamente un genio”  
Bucky negò “Non direi... Trovo solo molto semplice impararle. E' divertente”  
Steve addentò il sandwich, e tanto gli bastò per apprezzarlo, il pane era croccante fuori e morbido dentro e gli strati ricchi di condimenti equilibrati che di certo lo rendevano il miglior Club Sandwich che avesse mai assaggiato.  
“Quante lingue parli?” continuò appena ingoiato il boccone.  
Bucky alzò le spalle “Non ne ho idea.. Un po'”  
Steve rise, sembrava che quel ragazzo non fosse abituato a vantarsi delle proprie doti o a ricevere complimenti, ma era sicuro che ciò che Nick gli aveva detto riguardo il suo elevato QI fosse vero; imparare lingue diverse da solo come niente e considerarlo un divertimento era qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice impegno.  
“Hai detto che ogni tanto lavori. Che fai?” incitò la conversazione a non arenarsi in un punto morto e riprese a mangiare.  
Anche Bucky aveva iniziato a consumare il primo spicchio del sandwich “Traduzioni” spiegò a bocca piena “Traduco cose per chi me lo chiede, qualunque cosa”  
“Non hai mai pensato di iscriverti in una università?” Steve era curioso, anche se temette di aver osato troppo.  
“No! Non da quando... Non ultimamente...” si corresse e abbassò gli occhi sul piatto.  
La mente del biondo andò rapida alla ricerca di un nuovo argomento che lo distraesse da cattivi pensieri: anche se non aveva concluso quella frase, era sicuramente ovvio che il giovane si riferisse alla morte di sua sorella, come Nick gli aveva raccontato. Sfortunatamente per lui non riuscì ad inventarsi alcun argomento interessante e finì per sputare fuori l'unica cosa che gli girava in testa ormai da giorni e a cui non era ancora riuscito a dare un senso “Non ti ho mai visto alla Bakery, quando sei passato?”  
Ancora una volta si chiese se avesse esagerato con una domanda che poteva invadere la sua privacy, ma tutto sommato non era poi niente di così personale, o almeno era quello che Steve credeva, prima di alzare gli occhi dal secondo spicchio di sandwich e incrociare lo sguardo sconvolto di Bucky.  
Il ragazzo distolse gli occhi “Casa mia è da quelle parti..” disse vago.  
Steve annuì “Quindi sei passato da lì e mi hai riconosciuto perché mi avevi visto in Biblioteca” constatò, non era esattamente una domanda, ma l'altro non perse quell'espressione indecifrabile e strinse le labbra scuotendo il capo.  
“E' in Biblioteca che ti ho riconosciuto... “ ammise come un segreto inconfessabile “Quando ti ho visto lì, non riuscivo a credere che fossi davvero tu”  
Fu Steve a rimanere sconvolto questa volta “Aspetta, n-non... non sono sicuro di aver capito bene” posò il cibo nel piatto e attese una spiegazione migliore per qualcosa che gli sembrava pura follia.  
“Ti avevo già visto alla Bakery, solo che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di entrare... Così ho continuato a guardarti da fuori...” spiegò il ragazzo, ma sembrava insicuro, come se si sentisse in colpa.  
Per Steve quella spiegazione era senza senso “Quando? Quando mi hai visto la prima volta lì?”  
L'espressione di Bucky si fece triste, sconsolata, sembrava temesse di parlare ed esitò a lungo prima di farlo.  
“Un anno fa. Poco più di un anno fa...” sussurrò, non riuscì ad alzare il viso per guardarlo, spaventato da quella che sarebbe stata la sua reazione difronte ad una rivelazione simile.  
Per Steve fu impossibile da credere, gli sembrava già pura follia che quel ragazzo si fosse interessato a lui per averlo visto in Biblioteca per sei mesi, figurarsi pensare che lo avesse guardato di nascosto per più di un anno.  
“Questo è assurdo...” disse senza pensare.  
“L-lo so... Mi dispiace! E' terribile, me ne rendo conto, non avrei dovuto farlo. Ogni giorno mi dicevo che sarebbe stato quello giusto, in cui sarei entrato e ti avrei conosciuto, ma poi pensavo che forse tu non avresti voluto conoscere me e che ti avrei messo in pericolo, così andavo via..” Bucky riuscì finalmente a ricambiare il suo sguardo “Scusa, lo so che sembra inquietante”  
“No, non lo è” Steve era ancora confuso “Cioè sì, lo è un po'... ma anche io ti ho fissato di nascosto, quindi sarei un ipocrita a dirti che hai sbagliato. E' solo..” si bloccò nel mezzo di un pensiero e scrutò i suoi occhi.  
“Perché? Perché ti sei interessato a me?”  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda” Bucky era chiaramente a disagio e Steve se ne rese conto, ma non poteva fare a meno di sapere cosa lo avesse spinto verso di lui.  
“Perché Bucky?”  
“N-non lo so...” ammise e non aggiunse altro, anche se Steve aveva la certezza che avesse la risposta, ma semplicemente non la volesse dare.  
“Vuoi sapere che cosa ha attirato me? Perché mi sono interessato?” chiese allora il biondo e lo vide annuire in attesa di una risposta.  
“La tristezza nei tuoi occhi” spiegò deciso “Fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, ho avuto l'impressione che avessi bisogno di aiuto e che lo stessi chiedendo a me.”  
Bucky aggrottò le ciglia confuso “Questo è il motivo? Mi hai guardato silenziosamente per mesi per questo?” sembrava deluso.  
“Sì, questo è il motivo principale” il giovane si ritrovò in una situazione nuova per lui, aveva come l'impressione di aver appena fatto un passo falso, come se camminasse su un sottile strato di ghiaccio e avesse appena messo un piede in fallo; il guaio era che non aveva esattamente chiaro che tipo di sbaglio avesse fatto né come poter rimediare, ma era certo di aver fatto qualcosa di male perché il suo interlocutore sembrava aver cambiato completamente umore.  
“Non ho bisogno di aiuto, sto bene! Sembra che tu abbia sprecato il tuo tempo” Bucky gli scoccò un'occhiata gelida e si rimise a mangiare dopo un lungo sorso di caffè.  
Steve abbassò il capo e lo imitò, aveva decisamente fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato e si riempì la bocca di cibo onde evitare che ne uscisse qualcosa che avrebbe affossato la situazione ancora di più.  
“Quindi.. emm...” il biondo ingollò l'enorme boccone di Club Sandwich “Che altro fai quando non studi e non lavori?” provò a cambiare completamente argomento e a riportare la conversazione verso lo scopo iniziale e cioè, conoscerlo meglio.  
“Leggo” fu la risposta secca di Bucky e Steve temette che la situazione sarebbe precipitata di nuovo, ma per fortuna non fu così “Ascolto musica, giro in moto, anche se ora fa un po' freddo per fare viaggi troppo lunghi. Trascorro molto tempo sulla spiaggia, soprattutto d'inverno”  
“Davvero? Ti piace il mare?” lo esortò il biondo.  
“Sì, immagino di sì... Lo trovo di grande compagnia” alzò le spalle.  
“D'estate ci vai?”  
Bucky si appoggiò al tavolo con il gomito “Intendi a nuotare? Qualche volta”  
“Anche io ci vado poco, non sono un grande nuotatore”  
“Non sai nuotare?” il ragazzo sorrise divertito.  
“No, sì! So più o meno nuotare, ma non riesco molto a stare a galla, il che è strano! Insomma, sono così leggero, non capisco come posso andare a fondo così velocemente” Steve storse la bocca e fu felice di vederlo ridere di nuovo, forse era riuscito a farsi perdonare per qualunque errore avesse commesso.  
“Posso insegnarti io come stare a galla!” propose Bucky “Dopo averti insegnato a ballare il tuo _Swing anni '40_”  
Il biondo serrò le labbra “Ho l'impressione che tu mi stia sfottendo” lo accusò scherzando e ridacchiò a sua volta “Te l'ho detto, sono pessimo in quasi tutto quello che richiede un'attività fisica intensa”  
“Beh, se ti stanchi possiamo sempre riposarci con un lento...” Bucky azzardò un'altra delle sue occhiate fuggenti e riprese a mangiare facendo finta di niente, come se quello che aveva appena detto non fosse stato terribilmente ambiguo.  
Steve non rispose, fingendosi intento a finire gli ultimi bocconi del sandwich, ma qualcosa in lui si scosse facendolo sentire strano e faticò a non sorridere troppo.

Finita la cena chiacchierarono a lungo su questioni di nessuna importanza, senza mai entrare troppo nel dettaglio delle loro vite, soprattutto Steve, per tutto il tempo fu attento a non indagare mai a fondo nel passato dell'altro per non rischiare di metterlo a disagio.  
L'atmosfera tra loro fu serena e famigliare, e l'imbarazzo iniziale andò rapidamente svanendo come non ci fosse mai stato, come se si conoscessero da molto tempo.  
Anche durante la strada di ritorno verso la Biblioteca, dove Bucky aveva lasciato la moto, tutto andò per il verso giusto e riuscirono a parlare senza disagi di alcun tipo.  
Per tutta la durata della serata Steve aveva notato l'altro lanciargli occhiate piuttosto evidenti anche se sembrava si ostinasse a nasconderle, soprattutto dopo quella gaffe che il biondo non era riuscito a mettere a fuoco; non avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse, ma c'era qualcosa tra loro, continuamente, qualcosa di invisibile che li attirava l'uno verso l'altro.  
“Beh, Steve Rogers, siamo arrivati!” Bucky aprì le braccia difronte ad una moto Kawasaki naked nera e grigio metallizzato che sembrava disegnata apposta per lui.  
“Figa!” fu il commento spontaneo di Steve, non si intendeva moltissimo di moto e non avrebbe saputo riconoscere il modello specifico, ma gli piaceva molto.  
“Solo? Io avrei detto _fichissima_!” risero insieme e di colpo l'imbarazzo si inserì fra loro strisciando silenzioso.  
“Mi ha fatto piacere chiacchierare” Steve si strinse nella giacca “E' stato divertente”  
“E' stato piacevole anche per me” lasciato il casco sulla moto, Bucky si avvicinò di nuovo all'altro, le mani ficcate nelle tasche, lo sguardo basso.  
“Domani è Domenica, perciò...”  
“Niente Biblioteca” fu il biondo a concludere la frase “E niente Bakery, grazie al cielo!”  
Bucky sorrise annuendo “Un giorno di pace...” indugiò qualche istante prima di parlare ancora “Ci vediamo Lunedì allora...”  
“Solito posto, solita ora, no?” scherzò Steve causando un'altra lieve risata imbarazzata.  
“Certo.. Ciao, ci vediamo” salutò rapido il ragazzo, come per mettere fine a quel momento terribile e si voltò diretto alla moto.  
Vederlo andare via agitò il cuore del biondo rendendolo irrequieto e insoddisfatto “Aspetta!” lo raggiunse con un paio di lunghe falcate e lo afferrò per un polso, questa volta sul serio “Aspetta...”  
Era troppo tempo ormai, troppo, che la Domenica era diventata per lui il peggior giorno della settimana, precisamente erano sei mesi “So che tra due giorni ci vedremo in Biblioteca” disse senza guardarlo, il cuore gli batteva così rapido da bloccargli la gola, ma non poté fermarsi “Però io... Voglio vederti anche domani!”  
Bucky, voltato di tre quarti, lo guardò sorpreso e gli diede le spalle ancora qualche secondo prima di voltarsi e dedicargli di nuovo l'attenzione “Allora, chiedimi di uscire”  
Per Steve sarebbe dovuto essere qualcosa di impensabile, ma il coraggio in quel momento zampillava in lui come la lava di un vulcano in piena eruzione, correva nelle sue vene facendolo sentire capace di poter fare qualunque cosa e ancor più di questo, sentiva che era troppo importante “Ti va di uscire con me domani, Bucky?”  
Il viso del giovane si illuminò del più bel sorriso che l'altro gli avesse mai visto fare, tanto da costringerlo ad abbassare il capo per cercare in qualche modo di nasconderlo.  
“Sì” rispose annuendo “Domani sera, ok?”  
Steve assentì con il capo, non era sicuro di come gli sarebbe uscita la voce ed evitò di provarci.  
“Dammi il tuo numero” Bucky prese il proprio smartphone, rigorosamente nero, dalla tasca della giacca e segnò i numeri che l'altro gli dettò faticosamente perché, in quel momento, avrebbe sudato anche a ricordare il nome di sua madre.  
Una volta salvato si rimise il telefono in tasca e arretrò un passo alla volta verso la moto “Allora a domani” disse.  
“Come faccio a sapere quando e dove?” Steve si avvicinò di nuovo di qualche centimetro, si sentiva agitato, euforico ed eccitato, anche se di questo se ne accorse solo quando l'altro affilò verso di lui occhi felini grigio azzurri.  
“Pensaci... e aspetta..” le labbra gli si arricciarono all'angolo di un sorriso sbieco “Buonanotte, Steve” si coprì naso e bocca con lo scalda collo e infilò il casco integrale.  
“Buona notte...” fu la flebile risposta del biondo mentre lo guardava partire in sella alla sua moto e sparire veloce lungo la strada di notte.  
Il giovane si accasciò sulle scale dell'ingresso della Biblioteca, difronte al piazzale stranamente vuoto per essere sabato sera e respirò a fondo con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani sul viso: il cuore gli pulsava impazzito fin dentro al cervello ed il cavallo dei pantaloni gli stringeva addosso come una morsa d'acciaio spazzando via come un uragano tutte le nubi di dubbio sul motivo per cui era così interessato a quel ragazzo.  
Insomma, nemmeno Peggie Carter in minigonna glielo aveva mai fatto diventare così, quali altri dubbi poteva avere in merito?  
Non era solo preoccupato per lui, ne era attratto, più di quanto avesse anche solo sospettato a giudicare da quel suo stato attuale e lo aveva appena invitato ad un qualcosa che si sarebbe potuto definire un appuntamento, probabilmente romantico.  
La testa gli volteggiò e non cadde solo perché era già seduto a terra, quello sarebbe stato il primo appuntamento della sua vita con qualcuno che gli piaceva e non aveva la più pallida idea di come comportarsi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buon lunedì!  
Puntualissima con il nuovo capitolo! I bimbi hanno finalmente avuto modo di stare un po' insieme, nonostante imbarazzi vari. A quanto pare Bucky è fissato con Steve da molto più tempo del previsto e Steve ha una certa difficoltà a concepire esattamente come stanno le cose X°°D Non ci arriva, non ancora. Alla fine però, l'ansia di non vederlo per un giorno intero ha la meglio sulla sua goffaggine e nel prossimo capitolo avrete un appuntamento vero!  
Ringrazio come sempre tutti quelli che seguono questa FF! <3
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	6. CAPITOLO VI

ATTENZIONE: Nel corso del capitolo sarà citata una canzone, consiglio l'ascolto durante la lettura di quella parte.

_È negli occhi che abbiamo incontrato l'altro ed è lì che ancora lo troviamo._  
_(Julian Barnes)_

CAPITOLO VI

Steve non ricordava di aver mai patito un'agonia simile prima di quel giorno.  
Per cominciare si era rigirato nel letto per ore senza riuscire a prendere sonno a causa dell'euforia della sera precedente; quando finalmente era riuscito ad addormentarsi, era ormai quasi l'alba e alla fine aveva dormito fino a mezzogiorno e si era poi svegliato di soprassalto e gettato sul cellulare nel timore di aver perso una chiamata o un messaggio di Bucky, ma in realtà non c'era nulla.  
Una volta ripreso dalla nottata infernale si era preparato una colazione abbondante che sarebbe valsa come pranzo e aveva iniziato a ragionare seriamente su dove lui e Bucky avrebbero potuto trascorrere la serata; in realtà un'idea l'aveva già, anche se non era del tutto sicuro che fosse la scelta migliore.  
C'erano troppi punti di domanda a minare la sua certezza: non conosceva abbastanza l'altro per sapere dove gli sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere una serata, non aveva una reale sicurezza che quella sarebbe stata un'uscita del tipo che aveva scoperto di volere, non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare al romanticismo considerato, oltretutto, che stava per uscire con un ragazzo, per non parlare del fatto che non aveva nessuna idea di quanto Bucky si sarebbe sentito o meno a suo agio ad uscire con lui.  
Alla luce di tutte queste insicurezze e certezze pari a zero, Steve si sedette alla scrivania della sua stanza con il telefono davanti in attesa di ricevere notizie che non arrivavano, nonostante fossero già le tre del pomeriggio. Sapeva che farsi tutti quei problemi non avrebbe portato a niente, aveva già avuto la prova la sera precedente che il miglior modo di comportarsi era non scervellarsi troppo ed essere se stesso: del resto se lo scopo era conquistarlo, fingere di essere qualcun altro non aveva alcun senso.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere che quello fosse davvero il suo intento, non avrebbe mai immaginato di provare qualcosa di simile per un uomo, era un dettaglio su cui non gli era ancora capitato di riflettere.  
Era sovra pensiero quando il suo cellulare si mise a vibrare con insistenza sul piano della scrivania; il display riportava un numero non salvato e lo stomaco gli si annodò sul cuore in una specie di cappio che per poco non lo fece collassare.  
“Pronto?” rispose con il massimo della compostezza permessa da quella situazione.  
“_Ti godi il tuo giorno di riposo?_” la voce di Bucky gli scaldò il petto e sorrise contro l'apparecchio.  
“Era ora! Pensavo avessi cambiato idea”  
“_Te l'ho detto che avresti dovuto aspettare”_ gli ricordò con una certa malizia.  
“Quindi questo è il tuo numero?”  
“_Direi di sì”_  
“Ora posso chiamarti, allora?” il biondo si morse il labbro.  
“_Forse... Se vuoi..._” rispose Bucky ed il suono del suo sorriso accarezzò il cuore di Steve.  
“_Allora... hai deciso dove vuoi portarmi stasera?_” il suo tono fu di nuovo quello velato di miele della sera precedente, quello stesso che aveva mandato a farsi benedire la capacità di Steve di auto controllare i propri istinti e di nuovo ebbe lo stesso effetto.  
“Credo di sì. Diciamo che ho un'idea” confermò il giovane.  
Bucky attese qualche istante “_Non me la dici la tua idea?_”  
“Dovrai aspettare fino a stasera, temo” giocò con lui, era il suo turno di essere misterioso e l'altro rise.  
“_Mi piace!_” disse allegro “_Come mi vesto?_”  
Steve fu colpito da quella domanda che non si sarebbe aspettato “Direi, come vuoi, niente di impegnativo. Ci vediamo alla bakery per le sette, ok?”  
“_Proprio non me lo vuoi dire dove andiamo! Va bene ok, alla bakery, alle sette_”  
Steve non avrebbe voluto chiudere la chiamata, ma continuare a parlare con lui fino a quando non si fossero incontrati, purtroppo però, mancava di argomenti.  
“_A stasera, Steve” _lo salutò Bucky, il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce del ragazzo lo fece tremare.  
“A più tardi!” rispose, anche se avrebbe voluto dirgli che non vedeva l'ora di vederlo e si pentì di non averlo fatto appena la chiamata si chiuse.  
Si affrettò a salvare il numero e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, ora doveva solo convincersi che la sua fosse una buona idea e non farsi prendere dal panico: tutto sarebbe stato assolutamente perfetto!

  
All'alba delle sei, e quasi e mezza ormai, tutto era terribilmente un disastro!  
Alla faccia del _vestiti come vuoi, nulla di impegnativo_, Steve si era cambiato un numero non precisato di volte non riuscendo a vedersi decentemente con niente, non che fosse qualcosa di cui gli importasse molto normalmente: non avendo mai puntato più di tanto sul suo aspetto esteriore, non si era mai fatto troppe domande su come vestirsi. Aveva sempre mantenuto un look piuttosto classico e gli era sempre andato bene, ma di colpo gli sembrava che non gli stesse più bene niente. Era solo nervoso, sapeva bene che il motivo di tanti sciocchi dubbi era quello, unito al fatto che Bucky avesse di certo gusti alternativi ed il suo look di ogni giorno non poteva esserne più distante.  
Alla fine, quando ormai era troppo tardi per permettersi di cambiarsi un'ennesima volta, Steve aveva finito con il tenere un paio di pantaloni chiari, camicia bianca e un maglione scollato a V sui toni del marrone che stranamente gli parve andare bene.  
Si diede una sistemata ai capelli tirandoli leggermente indietro con un po' di lacca, cosa che non faceva mai, recuperò telefono, portafogli, giacca, scarpe e tutta l'aria che i suoi polmoni potevano reggere ed uscì, era già in ritardo.  
Bloccò un taxi appena ne vide uno e si fece accompagnare fino alla Bakery, la strada non era molta, ma temeva di arrivare tardi ed un taxi gli avrebbe comunque fatto comodo una volta arrivato. Steve riuscì a tranquillizzarsi solo quando poté constatare di essere arrivato per primo, diede indicazioni al tassista e gli chiese di aspettare, mentre lui, in piedi difronte all'ingresso del negozio attendeva a sua volta.  
Dopo dieci minuti di attesa il giovane iniziò a battere la punta del piede a terra in un gesto inconsapevole di ansia crescente, dopo quindici minuti, restare fermo cominciava ad essere davvero difficile e dopo venticinque minuti, Bucky iniziava ad essere in ritardo di più di un quarto d'ora e l'autostima di Steve si preparava a buttarsi nel vuoto ancora una volta.  
Si stava già facendo venire mille dubbi sul chiamarlo o meno, quando lo vide voltare l'angolo a circa cento metri e camminare verso di lui con le mani ficcate nelle tasche; il cuore gli fece un salto mortale nel petto, Bucky indossava skinny neri che gli fasciavano le lunghe gambe, infilati in un paio di stivali con i lacci, una giacca di pelle diversa dalla sua solita rinforzata e portava i capelli sciolti in parte tirati indietro sulla nuca da un semplice gesto delle dita.  
“Scusa il ritardo” disse appena lo raggiunse.  
“Pensavo non saresti venuto” Steve non riuscì ad evitare di esternare quel timore che lo aveva fatto boccheggiare.  
“In realtà non vedevo l'ora di essere qui...” fu però la risposta di Bucky “... ciao”  
Il biondo dovette riprendere fiato “Ciao” sorrise, felice che la sua paura si fosse rivelata infondata “Andiamo?”  
“Dove?” indagò il ragazzo.  
“Sali e lo scoprirai” rispose Steve ed insieme montarono sul taxi che partì secondo le indicazioni fornite precedentemente all'autista dal giovane.  
Esattamente come il giorno precedente, fu inevitabile quell'iniziale imbarazzo tra loro, entrambi si lanciarono a turno occhiate furtive fino a quando i loro occhi si incrociarono nel mezzo mettendoli in un disagio ancora maggiore che li fece sorridere.  
“Ti sei rilassato oggi, nel tuo giorno libero?” Bucky tentò di rompere il silenzio.  
“Insomma.. diciamo che non è stato facile”  
“Come mai?”  
Steve lo guardò come se il perché fosse ovvio “Diciamo che aspettavo una chiamata che mi ha tenuto in sospeso parecchio”  
Il moro rise “E' stato così tragico?”  
“E' stato difficile” confermò il biondo.  
Bucky si morse le labbra in pochi secondi di silenzio “E' stato difficile anche per me... Ma dovevi aspettare!”  
“Perché?”  
Il giovane distolse gli occhi da Steve e guardò fuori dal finestrino, confermando così che non avrebbe risposto “Pensi di dirmi dove stiamo andando adesso?” cambiò argomento.  
“Sei così curioso?” Steve sospirò “A Coney Island” rivelò poi.  
Bucky parve sorpreso “A Coney Island, dove?”  
“Fai troppe domande! Rilassati e aspetta” si vendicò Steve e lo fece ridere di nuovo.  
“Ok, aspetterò”  
"Tu che hai fatto oggi?” riprese il biondo per evitare di ricadere nel disagio del silenzio.  
Bucky si passò le dita tra i capelli per riportare indietro quelli che gli ricadevano sul viso “Niente di particolare, sono andato in moto a Central Park e sono rimasto lì a leggere. Adesso che comincia a non fare più così freddo, mi piace passare il tempo lì”  
“Ti piace parecchio stare all'aperto”  
“A te no?”  
Steve aggrottò la fronte “Sì, abbastanza.. Il problema è che soffro di un certo numero di allergie e, purtroppo per me, sono asmatico.. quindi il parco non è proprio il mio ambiente ideale, soprattutto quando non fa più freddo”  
“Cavolo, mi dispiace...” Bucky lo guardò alzare le spalle, poi si voltò verso il finestrino e cambiò espressione “Mi piace stare all'aperto, ma non mi piace molto stare tra la gente, soprattutto quando qualcuno mi riconosce...”  
Steve avrebbe voluto provare a consolarlo, ma non sapeva come: quell'argomento era ancora un mistero per lui e non aveva il coraggio di fargli domande per paura di invadere troppo la sua privacy.  
Per fortuna nel giro di pochi minuti, il taxi raggiunse la destinazione stabilita e accostò per far scendere i due ragazzi, Steve pagò la corsa e salutò l'autista.  
“Non avresti dovuto! Dovevamo almeno dividere” si lamentò Bucky, ma l'altro lo guardò scettico.  
“Non esiste!” disse “Siamo arrivati” Il biondo fece notare il locale davanti al quale si erano fermati e Bucky scoppiò a ridere.  
“Sul serio?” chiese.  
“Ci sei stato?”  
Il moro annuì “Una volta, un secolo fa”  
“Io lo adoro, andiamo” Steve si fece seguire all'interno del locale.  
Il _Rockabilly and Stuff _era un ampio locale anni '50, classico pavimento a scacchiera bianco e nero, arredamento sui toni forti del rosso, blu e giallo; lungo le pareti di fondo cariche di pop art e fotografie, c'erano tavoli con panche imbottite, mentre intorno ad uno spazio lasciato libero a disposizione di chi volesse ballare, vi erano altri tavolini sparsi. Accanto alle panche, una scala portava al soppalco su cui erano disposti tavoli leggermente più appartati in una più soffusa luce al neon colorata.  
Il locale era moderatamente pieno, l'inconfondibile sound del primo rock anni '50 riempiva l'aria a volume alto, ma non eccessivamente fastidioso, non ancora almeno: di norma, dopo una certa ora, quando si riempiva in modo particolare, il volume veniva sapientemente aumentato così da invogliare maggiormente ad occupare la pista da ballo.  
Steve parlò con la cameriera che li accompagnò ad un tavolo riservato nell'area del soppalco, dove anche la musica, per effetto acustico, era meno invadente; la ragazza lasciò loro un paio di menù prima di dileguarsi.  
Sotto la giacca, Bucky indossava una camicia nera con profili bianchi sbottonata abbastanza da mostrare un piccolo accenno del lieve solco tra i suoi pettorali e le clavicole sotto la pelle chiara, al collo portava una catenina d'argento a cui era appeso un anello, una fedina anch'essa d'argento o di oro bianco che, dalla dimensione, così a occhio, sarebbe potuta calzare solo sull'esile dito di una ragazza. Steve si era sempre domandato cosa il ragazzo portasse al collo, ma con le sue normali T-shirt di solito non era visibile e averlo finalmente sotto gli occhi lo fece sentire strano.  
“Credo che questo sia il mio locale preferito in assoluto ed ero un po' in ansia a dover scegliere dove andare. Così ho pensato di venire qui” spiegò Steve mentre entrambi si accomodavano al tavolo.  
“Lo adoro!” si affrettò a rispondere Bucky “Non avresti potuto scegliere di meglio!”  
“Cosa vuoi mangiare?” Il biondo prese il menù e iniziò a sfogliarlo.  
“L'unica volta che sono venuto, ho mangiato un hamburger con avocado e salsa piccante di cui mi ricordo ancora! Credo prenderò di nuovo quello” Bucky lo trovò sul menù e lo mostrò all'altro.  
“Sembra buono! Ok, andata! Ti va di dividerci anche del pollo fritto?” propose Steve ed il giovane annuì.  
“Assolutamente sì!”  
Quando la cameriera tornò, ordinarono quanto stabilito e due cole alla spina, ringraziarono e rimasero soli ancora una volta.  
“Dimmi qualcosa di te. Qualunque cosa” Bucky si appoggiò al tavolo con il gomito e lo guardò negli occhi mettendolo in una certa soggezione.  
“Non saprei, non sono un argomento molto interessante” rispose Steve, ma l'altro rimase comunque in attesa e dovette arrendersi a cercare qualcosa da raccontare “Beh, ho sempre vissuto qui, con i miei, sono figlio unico. Quando mi hanno accettato all'università, i miei hanno deciso che ero abbastanza grande da cavarmela da solo e si sono trasferiti fuori città, come hanno sempre voluto fare. Ora vivono a Middletown, ogni tanto vado a trovarli” fece una breve pausa “Per il resto lo sai, come ti dicevo ieri, lavoro e studio, non ho molto tempo per fare altro e disegnare è la cosa che mi piace di più; se ho del tempo libero lo uso per disegnare”  
“Cosa disegni?”  
“Un po' di tutto, dipende dai giorni. Scenari, ritratti.. fiori, spesso..”  
“Mi piacerebbe vederli” Bucky gli sorrise, senza smettere un solo istante di guardarlo.  
“Se ci tieni, te li farò vedere” rise in imbarazzo.  
“Assolutamente!”  
Bucky ringraziò la cameriera che portò loro da bere prima di parlare di nuovo “Con tutte le cose che hai da fare, hai mai del tempo per uscire con, non so... amici... _ragazze_...?”  
Il biondo strabuzzò gli occhi e bevve un sorso prima di addentrarsi in un discorso poco piacevole di cui avrebbe preferito non parlare più di tanto “In realtà non ho dei grandi amici con cui uscire. Ho dei vecchi compagni di scuola con cui ho mantenuto un legame e ci sentiamo ogni tanto, ma vedersi è sempre complicato. Per il resto, non sono molto amato dalle ragazze in genere, quindi....” sospirò “Diciamo che è un discorso su cui è meglio sorvolare...”  
“Che vuol dire che non sei _molto amato dalle ragazze_?” Bucky strizzò le ciglia.  
“Quello che ho detto. Di certo non fanno la fila per uscire con me. Non credo di essere il loro tipo... lo sei più tu! Scommetto che per te la fila la fanno eccome..”  
Il moro abbassò lo sguardo qualche istante e quando lo riportò sull'altro sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma si fermò e cambiò idea “Le ragazze sono superficiali, molto spesso. Possono anche mettersi in fila per me, ma... il punto è che non c'è una fila in cui mettersi”  
“Che significa?” Steve era confuso e lo vide ridacchiare e spostarsi di nuovo i capelli dal viso.  
“Non capisco perché una ragazza non dovrebbe interessarsi a te, sei educato e gentile e.. sei davvero carino” i suoi occhi fuggirono su quelle ultime parole appena soffiate.  
Quel complimento inaspettato mise Steve in un piacevole disagio “Grazie.. Sei il primo sotto i sessant'anni che me lo dice”  
Bucky rise e scosse il capo “Non ci credo mai che non te lo abbia detto nessuno. Avari avuto una ragazza...”  
Steve negò lasciandolo interdetto “Mai avuto una. Mai nemmeno uscito con una, a dire il vero...”  
L'espressione del giovane mutò completamente, pareva sconcertato dalla cosa, come se non potesse proprio crederci “Mi dispiace, è davvero assurdo... Scusami, non volevo essere invadente”  
“Non lo sei” lo tranquillizzò subito il biondo “Non preoccuparti, non è così terribile.. Va bene così, sto ancora aspettando la persona giusta”  
I loro occhi si accarezzarono sull'eco di quelle parole e all'improvviso Steve si sentì attirato da quel ragazzo come se fossero poli opposti di una calamita, ma fu solo un istante, interrotto dalla ragazza che portò loro le ordinazioni.  
“E com'è?” Bucky insistette “La persona giusta, intendo”  
“Non lo so” il biondo inclinò la testa e sorrise appena “Immagino che la riconoscerò quando la vedrò”  
“Credi sia così facile? O credi in una cosa come _il colpo di fulmine_?” Bucky virgolettò nell'aria con le dita.  
Steve ci pensò su “Sì, qualcosa del genere.. Non so se lo chiamerei un _colpo di fulmine_, credo più che se due persone sono destinate, non ci sia modo di evitare che si trovino... e credo che, quando incontri la tua parte mancante, sia impossibile non riconoscerla”  
Bucky lo ascoltò con un'espressione che fu ardua da decifrare per Steve, sembrava sorpreso, e in qualche modo triste.  
“_Adesso, disse, io taglierò ciascuno di essi in due, così ciascuna delle due parti sarà più debole!”_ Bucky citò a memoria in modo teatrale, poi rise “Una cosa tipo mito degli Ermafroditi, insomma”  
Steve annuì “Sì, perché no! Tu non ci credi, che siamo destinati a qualcuno?”  
“A dire il vero sì.”  
“Allora mi capisci” il biondo aprì le braccia soddisfatto.  
Gli occhi chiari del moro si fissarono su di lui per una lunghissima manciata di secondi e diede a Steve l'impressione che stesse studiando un qualche dettaglio nel suo viso o nella sua mente.

Consumarono la cena in tranquillità, in una atmosfera serena, mentre anche il soppalco del locale si riempiva dell'aria satura di musica e chiacchiere. Decisero per Brownies al cioccolato e Cheesecake al caramello e noci pecan come dessert, che si rivelarono deliziosi e piacevolmente accompagnati dalle risate per i primi coraggiosi che si avventuravano a ballare in pista, sulla quale avevano una visuale perfetta.  
Bucky si appoggiò con gli avambracci alla ringhiera che dava sulla parte inferiore del locale, mentre osservava rapito la gente ballare, le sue labbra erano arricciate in un sorriso dolce e le luci al neon riempivano di scintille colorate i suoi occhi sognanti; Steve trovò se stesso incantato dalla sua delicata bellezza e sentì forte il desiderio di offrirgli la mano e portarlo in mezzo a quella pista, ma gli mancò il coraggio e si limitò ad immaginare come dovesse essere stringerlo a sé.  
La luce iniziò a farsi più soffusa e la musica più alta segno che la serata stava raggiungendo il suo picco; la musica, per la maggior parte Rockabilly, era intervallata da pezzi lenti, così che gli improvvisati ballerini potessero riprendere fiato di tanto in tanto.  
Quando le prime note di _I have but one heart_ nella versione cantata da Dean Martin riempirono tutta l'aria, Bucky si illuminò di colpo “Balla con me!” disse, non era una domanda e Steve, che ancora volteggiava tra le note nella propria testa, fu colto alla sprovvista.  
“Che?” chiese preoccupato, ma non ebbe tempo di obiettare oltre perché Bucky si alzò e gli prese una mano trascinandoselo dietro giù per le scale del soppalco.  
“A-aspetta.. Che fai? Non sono capace te l'ho detto...” si lamentò nel panico completo mentre tentava di non finire con la faccia sui gradini “Bucky! Mi ascolti?”  
Niente da fare, il ragazzo lo trascinò senza esitazione fino al centro della pista in mezzo alla gente che cominciava ad affollarsi e, una volta lì, gli si mise difronte e si guardò intorno.  
Steve imitò il suo disagio, aveva il cuore incastrato in cima alla gola e non riusciva a capire come fosse successo che un momento prima stava immaginando di ballare con lui e di colpo lo stava per fare davvero.  
Bucky tese la mano verso di lui invitandolo ed il biondo prese fiato cercando in vano di calmarsi e trovò il coraggio di intrecciare le dita alle sue; Bucky fece scivolare la mano libera sulla spalla di Steve mentre questi lo prendeva incerto sul fianco all'altezza della vita e, sulle prime parole della canzone, iniziarono ad ondeggiare in un abbraccio ancora acerbo e carico di incertezze.  
Lo sguardo del biondo saltellò nervoso tra il pavimento e la gente intorno a loro, non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così in imbarazzo in tutta la vita, era come se tutti gli occhi della sala fossero puntati su di loro, anche se in realtà nessuno li stava effettivamente fissando. La risata leggera di Bucky attirò il suo sguardo “Non pensare a loro. Pensa che siamo solo io e te” disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Steve tentò di fare come suggerito, provò ad ignorare tutte le persone intorno a loro e a concentrarsi solo sul ragazzo tra le sue braccia “Questo dovrebbe aiutare a calmarmi?” chiese scettico, il fatto di stringerlo a sé lo faceva sentire ancora più agitato dell'idea che qualcuno li stesse guardando; immaginare di averlo così vicino non era nemmeno paragonabile ad averlo davvero, il profumo ed il calore del suo corpo erano così intensi da fargli girare la testa.  
“Se può consolarti, non avevo mai ballato un lento con un ragazzo” ammise il moro “E' piuttosto imbarazzante” rise “..ma, sono felice di farlo con te, Steve”  
Il giovane non riuscì a non sentirsi esattamente allo stesso modo nell'incrociare gli occhi ai suoi e lo strinse di più, tirandoselo maggiormente vicino.

“_I have but one dream_  
_That I can cling to  
You are the one dream  
I pray comes true”_

“Non credo di essere mai stato così vicino ad un ragazzo in vita mia” ridacchiò Steve “Tu sì?” chiese poi vedendolo ridere a sua volta.  
Bucky aggrottò la fronte e si succhiò il labbro “Anche più vicino...” sussurrò, ma gli fu ovvio che, nonostante ci avesse provato, probabilmente non era stato chiaro abbastanza “Steve, credo che tu non abbia capito cosa volevo dire quando ho detto che _le ragazze non hanno fila in cui mettersi._.” spiegò più chiaramente “Intendevo dire che mi piacciono gli uomini...”  
Quella confessione causò al biondo una scarica elettrica su per la spina dorsale, non fu esattamente sorpreso ovviamente, aveva sospettato che fosse così, non solo per quella questione della fila, ma anche avergli chiesto di ballare quel lento era stato piuttosto sospetto; nonostante tutto però, la cosa riuscì a colpirlo in qualche modo e non seppe cosa rispondere.  
“Sembri uno a cui piace ballare” cambiò argomento nel tentativo di togliersi da quella situazione, ma si rese subito conto di come la cosa fece mutare l'umore di Bucky, di nuovo, parve deluso “C-con chi lo fai di solito?”  
“Ballavo con mia sorella” confessò e nei suoi occhi si insinuò quella vena di tristezza che Steve gli aveva sempre visto fin dal primo giorno, mesi prima “Lei era bravissima...”  
“L'anello che porti al collo... è suo?” non fu certo del perché pose quella domanda, gli uscì e basta e lo vide annuire con occhi lucidi.  
“E' l'unica cosa di lei che mi è rimasta..” la voce gli tremò come fosse vicino al pianto e Steve lo strinse più forte a sé in un gesto incondizionato di affetto.  
Bucky lasciò la sua mano, gli circondò il collo con entrambe le braccia e chinò il capo vicino al suo collo “Non sono stato io... Non l'ho uccisa io...” sussurrò lieve con voce rotta.  
Le braccia del biondo si strinsero intorno alla sua vita “Lo so!”

“_My darling, until I saw you_  
_I never felt this way_  
_And nobody else before you_  
_Ever has heard me say_

_You are my one love_  
_My life, I live for you_  
_I have but one heart_  
_To give to you...”_

Quando la canzone si concluse ed il sound Rockabilly riprese, la pista si svuotò rapidamente intorno ai due giovani ancora abbracciati; fu Bucky a lasciare la presa, lo guardò di sfuggita e si allontanò verso la scala che portava al soppalco.  
Tornati al tavolo Steve vuotò il fondo di Cola che ancora aveva nel bicchiere, insicuro su cosa dire dopo quel momento intimo che avevano appena avuto: non aveva idea se continuare quel discorso potesse essere positivo per l'altro, ma gli dispiaceva vederlo così triste.  
“Come lo sai?” fu Bucky a rompere il silenzio e dargli il permesso di addentrarsi in quell'argomento.  
“Lo so e basta” il biondo ripose il bicchiere e si appoggiò con i gomiti al tavolo “E' stato il mio collega a raccontarmi di te, non ne sapevo nulla prima, ma ti assicuro che non c'è stato nemmeno un secondo in cui io abbia creduto ad una cosa simile” negò con il capo e gli bloccò lo sguardo nel proprio “Lo vedo quanto ti fa male! Non potrei mai credere ad un'accusa del genere contro di te. Lo so che ti conosco poco, ma...” le labbra gli si piegarono in un sorriso carico di tenerezza “Sei così pieno di vita, così dolce...” la mano di Steve scivolò sul piano del tavolo fino a sfiorare impercettibilmente le dita dell'altro “Non crederò mai a quelle voci, Buck! Puoi starne certo!”  
Bucky abbassò il viso e sorrise tra sé come se avesse appena sentito qualcosa di assurdo e si coprì in successione occhi e bocca passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso “Oh no, Steve... merda...” imprecò piano e si morse il labbro con forza.  
“Che succede?” chiese il biondo appena prima che l'altro riportasse la mano sul tavolo e gli chiudesse l'indice tra due dita in un timido approccio.  
“Voglio baciarti” la voce di Bucky, bassa e timida, gli accarezzò il ventre come una lingua di fuoco, sorprendendolo e scuotendo tutto il suo corpo; gli occhi grigio verdi del giovane fuggivano ripetutamente i suoi nel probabile timore di un rifiuto ed era così adorabile da rendere incontrollato il battito del cuore di Steve e qualunque capacità potesse ancora avere di gestire la propria voce.  
“Anche io..” disse stupendosi di se stesso e, quando Bucky lo guardò, qualcosa gli esplose dentro.  
“Andiamo via?” le dita del moro si aggrapparono maggiormente alle sue fino al dorso della sua mano.  
“Sì!”  
I due si alzarono dal tavolo e, indossata la giacca si incamminarono verso l'uscita...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests! 
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti!  
Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo in cui i bimbi cominciano ad avvicinarsi di più, Bucky comincia ad aprirsi un po' e Steve, nonostante le gaffe, forse sta iniziando a capire che Bucky ha un interesse di un certo tipo nei suoi confronti. XD Non è mai tardi!  
Mi piaceva molto l'idea di farli ballare, ho amato scrivere quella scena e penso che I have but one heart sia probabilmente una delle canzoni che più di tutte collego alla Stucky *^* Spero che l'abbiate ascoltata leggendo.  
Che altro dire, Bucky si è lanciato e Steve è desideroso quanto lui di approfondire il rapporto, che il prossimo capitolo sia rosso? Chissà XD  
Ah, la citazione a memoria di Bucky è dal Simposio di Platone.
> 
> Grazie a tutti! Vi bacio
> 
> Kisa


	7. CAPITOLO VII

“_Il guardare una cosa è ben diverso dal vederla._  
_Non si vede una cosa finché non se ne vede la bellezza.”_

_(Oscar Wilde_)

CAPITOLO VII

La differenza di temperatura fra l'interno del locale affollato di gente e l'esterno, costrinse Steve a stringersi nel cappotto e gli ci volle qualche minuto per abituarsi all'aria che proveniva dal mare.  
Dopo quello che si erano detti mentre ancora erano seduti al tavolo, nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare di nuovo: nonostante fosse ormai chiaro a Steve che quel desiderio che sentiva fosse in qualche modo ricambiato dall'altro, non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in merito e, sinceramente, l'idea di baciarlo lo innervosiva terribilmente. Voleva farlo, ovviamente, ma come, era un'altra storia, di certo non poteva saltargli alle labbra lì in mezzo alla strada, non sarebbe stato proprio il massimo, se doveva accadere, doveva essere speciale.  
“La serata ha un'altra tappa, ti va?” propose allora, c'era un motivo se lo aveva portato fino a Coney Island.  
Bucky annuì curioso e lo seguì lungo la strada che dal _Rockabilly and Stuff_ portava fino al lungo mare, non lontano si potevano sentire, portate dal vento, la musica e le urla di sfogo provenienti dal parco giochi. Per tutto il tragitto camminarono fianco a fianco in silenzio e fu il moro, ancora una volta, ad azzardare un tentativo di contatto, sfiorandogli le dita della mano; teneva lo sguardo abbassato, sembrava triste o preoccupato e Steve rispose al suo timido approccio e gli strinse la mano nella propria, anche se respirare stava diventato arduo ed il cuore gli pulsava nelle orecchie.  
Rimasero così fino a quando sbucarono lungo la spiaggia, investiti dal pungente odore di salsedine e dal riverbero delle onde.  
“Hai detto che ti piace il mare” Steve sorrise e lo tirò dietro di sé tenendolo per mano “Vieni”  
La risata musicale di Bucky cullò la mente del biondo e gli fece sentire tutto il desiderio che sempre aveva provato nei suoi confronti, di preservarlo e proteggerlo; lo guidò fino ad un angolino appartato lungo la staccionata di legno “Vuoi andare più vicino all'acqua?” domandò, ma l'altro negò.  
“No, qui va bene”  
“Probabilmente qui, eviteremo di morire congelati” scherzò Steve mentre si sedevano sulla sabbia uno accanto all'altro.  
Le onde si rincorrevano lente sul bagnasciuga, l'oceano tranquillo, rifletteva la luce di una luna enorme e lo scintillio della stellata a perdita d'occhio fino all'orizzonte.  
“E' davvero bellissimo” il moro si scostò dal viso alcuni capelli mossi dal vento “Grazie per questa serata, Steve”  
“Grazie a te.. Grazie di aver accettato di uscire con me” giocherellò con la sabbia vergognandosi un po' di sentire il bisogno di dirgli quelle parole.  
“Scherzi?” Bucky si appoggiò alla staccionata e guardò in alto verso le stelle “...lo sognavo da un anno”  
Il cuore di Steve mancò un battito, ancora gli sembrava impossibile che quel ragazzo, così incredibilmente bello e dolce, avesse sul serio portato avanti un interesse nei suoi confronti così a lungo.  
“Non sono riuscito a dormire stanotte” il giovane parlò ancora “Continuavo a pensare a ieri sera, a questa sera... a te. Ieri ho avuto paura che mi avresti salutato senza dire niente e...” esitò in imbarazzo “Ero così nervoso per stasera che sono arrivato in ritardo. Ancora mi sembra uno strano sogno, essere qui con te”  
Tra le righe di ciò che Bucky gli stava dicendo, Steve riuscì a leggere con chiarezza quello che realmente stava cercando così faticosamente di confessargli e, nonostante la cosa lo spaventasse, non poté evitare di accogliere quella sua adorabile dolcezza.  
Steve incatenò gli occhi ai suoi “Ero nervoso anche io, ho temuto davvero che non saresti venuto” con le dita gli accompagnò dietro l'orecchio i morbidi capelli scivolati sul viso e ne approfittò per percorrere la linea marcata della sua mascella e carezzargli con il pollice la fossetta sul suo mento risalendo poi fino a sfiorargli le labbra.  
Non ci sarebbe mai stato momento più giusto e speciale di quello, Steve riusciva a sentire il cuore di Bucky battere rapido quanto il proprio, cercò in quegli occhi di cristallo conferme di cui non aveva bisogno mentre arraffava con foga tutto il coraggio che aveva da qualche parte dentro di sé e, quando infine posò le labbra alle sue in un bacio di una delicatezza assoluta, lo sentì tremare.  
Fu un contatto breve, caldo e morbido, qualcosa di estremamente innocente e aprì gli occhi sul suo viso arrossato e le iridi lucide e fu certo che non ci fosse al mondo nulla di più prezioso o di più bello.  
Steve lo baciò ancora con altrettanta delicatezza, ma questa volta osò di più, succhiò le sue labbra morbidamente, con lentezza, carezzandogli il viso con le dita, il calore che gli invase il petto calmò la sua agitazione; gli coccolò la bocca a lungo alimentando il desiderio che gli si annidava nel ventre e, quando lo lasciò andare, fu Bucky a riallacciare il contatto tra loro, sentì le sue dita tra i capelli ed il tocco setoso della sua lingua sulla propria che lo fece rabbrividire e gli colorò il viso.  
Guardarlo negli occhi dopo averlo baciato rese quel momento ancora più intimo, gli sorrise e gli passò le dita tra i capelli.  
“Mi piaci, Steve” confessò Bucky, le labbra umide ancora rosse, abbassò il viso intimidito, ma il biondo non glielo lasciò fare e gli riportò subito lo sguardo nel proprio.  
“Anche tu mi piaci” ne era più che certo, gli diede un altro bacio e sorrise di più, non aveva mai immaginato una felicità come quella.  
Le dita di Bucky fresche e delicate si avventurarono leggere sugli ematomi ancora in gran parte visibili sul viso di Steve e i suoi occhi chiari si incupirono di una triste malinconia.  
“Sto bene. Non è stata colpa tua” ribadì subito per cercare ci farlo stare meglio, anche se glielo aveva già detto e non aveva comunque funzionato.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando Bucky posò le labbra in successione su zigomo e tempia per baciargli via quei lividi, terminò poi sulle sue labbra prima di accoccolarsi contro il suo petto.  
“Quei tizi...” iniziò Steve e giocherellò con i suoi capelli “Chi sono? Che vogliono da te?” Era una domanda che continuava a rimbalzargli nella mente da quando lo avevano seguito.  
Il ragazzo si aggrappò alla sua giacca e per un instante Steve pensò che non avrebbe risposto, ma così non fu.  
“Harvey... E' lui che ti ha aggredito. Gli altri non so chi fossero, forse Stick e Il Bufalo, se erano uno alto e magro e l'altro grosso con la faccia da scemo”  
Il biondo storse la bocca, dovevano essere loro “Sì, erano così...” trattenne una risata per quei soprannomi da gang malavitosa dei poveri “Chi è Harvey? Che c'entra con te?”  
Bucky esitò di nuovo “...era il ragazzo di Becca, mia sorella”  
A Steve fu subito ovvio il resto della storia “Ce l'ha con te perché pensa che tu l'abbia...”  
“Non siamo mai andati d'accordo, io e lui. Non mi piaceva che lei lo frequentasse e glielo avevo anche detto, ma non mi ha mai ascoltato. Becca era...” non concluse la frase, sospirò solo e non disse altro.  
Per quanto Steve avrebbe voluto saperne di più su quella storia, non lo forzò oltre, non voleva rivangare brutti ricordi che lo avrebbero di certo scosso.  
“Sapevo che mi seguiva, per questo sono sempre stato attento a non rivolgerti nessuna particolare attenzione, non volevo che lui ti prendesse di mira... Ma non è servito a quanto pare...”  
Bucky si sentì di nuovo colpevole, era evidente ed il biondo avrebbe voluto davvero fargli capire che non era così, ma non aveva nessuna idea di come fare.  
“Beh, non gli permetterò di farti del male!” decise di dire “Se ti cercherà di nuovo, ti proteggerò io!”  
“Sei gentile Steve, ma non devi metterti in pericolo per me, non ne vale la pena...” il sorriso che gli arricciava le labbra non raggiunse mai i suoi occhi, si sciolse nel nulla in pochi secondi.  
“Se non per te, per chi altro?” Steve gli prese la mano nella sua e lo guardò serio “Non hai idea di come mi fai sentire. Ti sembrerà stupido... ma rischierei tutto per te. Se non ne vale la pena per te, Buck, per chi altro dovrebbe?”  
Gli occhi del giovane si fecero lucidi, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò “Sei pazzo sul serio!” gli sorrise sulle labbra prima di succhiargliele di nuovo.  
Steve gli tirò i capelli indietro con entrambe le mani “Qualcosa del genere!” ammise e lo guardò come non aveva mai guardato niente prima di quel giorno, perché niente era mai stato come quel ragazzo misterioso, pieno di vita, che rideva con occhi tristi e lo baciava come se le sue labbra fossero l'unica fonte di ossigeno in un mondo tossico; forse era davvero pazzo, forse a forza di prendere botte negli anni, qualcosa nella sua testa non funzionava più così bene o forse, tutto sommato, era semplicemente innamorato.  
“Stai tremando” Bucky gli si strinse addosso più forte, anche se non era messo meglio.  
“Stai tremando anche tu.. Forse dovremmo andare” propose Steve, non poteva immaginare niente di peggio in quel momento, lasciarlo andare e dover aspettare un giorno intero per vederlo di nuovo era qualcosa a cui non era preparato, non ancora, ma l'aria gelida che proveniva dal mare si stava lentamente facendo strada nelle loro ossa e rischiavano di ammalarsi entrambi.  
“Non voglio andare” la voce del giovane fu solo un soffio “Non voglio salutarti”  
“Nemmeno io..”  
Il vento soffiò ancora facendoli rabbrividire e obbligandoli ad abbracciarsi di più, non potevano più aspettare.  
“Andiamo” Steve prese l'iniziativa di alzarsi.  
“Vieni da me!” Bucky abbassò il viso, come se si fosse appena accorto di aver detto qualcosa che potesse essere frainteso “V-vuoi venire da me?” riformulò.  
Per il biondo quella richiesta fu difficile da non fraintendere, o meglio, la sua mente corse in automatico verso la possibilità che lo metteva maggiormente a disagio, anche e soprattutto per la situazione in cui il suo corpo era dolorosamente costretto da circa un giorno intero.  
“Sì..” rispose poi, prima che l'attesa prolungata rendesse tutto più strano e si ripeté che avrebbero solo trascorso dell'altro tempo insieme, chiacchierando e forse baciandosi ed era ancora confuso e un po' preoccupato quando Bucky sorrise felice e tutto il resto si diradò nel vento.

Il viaggio di ritorno in Taxi durò circa venti minuti, Bucky insistette per pagare la corsa quando arrivarono a destinazione e Steve glielo lasciò fare a malincuore; le indicazioni del ragazzo li aveva portati in una zona che non conosceva particolarmente, ma sapeva essere nei dintorni della bakery.  
Bucky si era fatto seguire lungo la strada, per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto le mani in tasca e aveva spesso voltato in stradine secondarie senza nessun apparente motivo. Si infilò all'interno di un palazzo in un portone che non aveva aperto con delle chiavi, ma che sembrava semplicemente scardinato e impossibile da bloccare; una volta dentro, accostò il portone e fece segno a Steve di non fare rumore poggiandosi un dito alla labbra “Seguimi”  
Salirono due piani del palazzo, dopo di che, Bucky aprì la finestra che dava sulla scala antincendio, guardò fuori ed uscì, lasciando l'altro sempre più confuso. Scesero le scale fino infondo, dopo di che salirono sulla scala antincendio del palazzo accanto che stava poco più avanti; quattro piani di scale in salita fecero boccheggiare Steve che faticò a scivolare dentro la finestra lasciata aperta, anche se nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto. Una volta dentro, il biondo seguì Bucky su per un altro paio di piani e ci mancò poco che non fece gli ultimi gradini sui gomiti.  
Bucky prese dalla tasca un piccolo mazzo di chiavi, ma prima di aprire, controllò qualcosa nella porta, tolse un pezzetto di carta infilato piuttosto in alto, dove vederlo era pressoché impossibile e poi aprì.  
Sospirò appena si richiuse la porta alle spalle “Scusami” disse “So che non è esattamente il massimo, ma sono costretto a fare così, per confondere chiunque mi segua”  
“Non preoccuparti” Steve riprese fiato a fatica, aveva immaginato che il motivo fosse quello: il fatto che quei tizi gli avessero chiesto dove potevano trovarlo, provava che non sapessero dove viveva e, di certo Bucky voleva che le cose restassero così.  
Steve si addentrò maggiormente nell'appartamento, guardandosi intorno incuriosito: il salotto era piuttosto ampio e scarno, c'era una piccola cucina open space in uno degli angoli, un mobile basso su cui era appoggiato un televisore che sembrava aver avuto giorni migliori e, difronte, un divano grigio dall'aspetto nuovo e poco sfruttato. Sul tavolo nella zona cucina era poggiato un PC portatile, cavi di varia natura e una serie di libri.  
“Posso?” chiese prima di superare la porta che probabilmente portava all'altra stanza e Bucky annuì; se il salotto sembrava ancora in fase di arredamento, la camera da letto straripava di cose ovunque ci si voltasse. L'ampio letto sfatto da una piazza e mezza era incastonato con la testata contro la parete tra decine di poster di Band dagli Iron Maiden ai Metallica, Children of Bodom, Iced Earth, Blind Guardian, Amon Amarth e una serie infinita di altri di cui leggere i nomi era impossibile. La scrivania era completamente sommersa di libri, CD, vestiti e accessori vari e contro la parete c'erano un armadio chiuso e una scaffalliera piena di altri libri infilati in ogni spazio libero.  
“Non sono molto ordinato” Bucky si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e storse la bocca “Non invito mai nessuno però, sono sempre solo io, quindi... Tu sei l'unica persona che sia mai stata qui oltre a me” disse e gli girò le spalle per tornare in salotto.  
Quella specifica fece uno strano effetto a Steve, non gli era probabilmente mai capitato prima, all'improvviso si sentì speciale e la cosa gli piacque.  
Il giovane girò ancora un po' nella stanza, i libri che gli caddero sotto gli occhi erano tutti in lingue diverse e la cosa non lo sorprese ormai, ciò che più di tutto aveva attirato la sua attenzione fin da quando era entrato, era il profumo che permeava tutto l'appartamento, il profumo di Bucky: non avrebbe saputo definirlo o paragonarlo a qualcos'altro, era unico, dolce e forte al contempo, sapeva di buono, di casa.  
“Lascia pure la giacca dove ti pare... Vuoi da bere?” Bucky prese due tazze dal mobile sopra il lavandino appena Steve tornò in salotto, preparò dell'acqua calda in un bollitore e due bustine di te nelle tazze; il biondo annuì e lasciò la giacca sulla sedia accanto al tavolo.  
“Grazie..” si sedette con lui sul divano e bevve un sorso “Quindi ogni giorno fai quel giro, per entrare ed uscire?” chiese.  
“Sì... Devo, non voglio che lui sappia dove abito” spiegò ed il biondo vide per la seconda volta l'espressione sul suo viso mutare completamente, esattamente come quando gli aveva parlato di quel tipo sulla spiaggia. Era ovvio che quell'uomo volesse fargli del male e averne timore aveva assolutamente senso, ma Bucky ne sembrava sul serio terrorizzato.  
“Che cosa ti ha fatto?” domandò allora e sicuramente sfondò uno dei suoi muri protettivi perché sgranò gli occhi pensando di non essere visto.  
“Niente...” rispose, ma stava mentendo e Steve non ne fu sorpreso. Poteva immaginare che lo avesse picchiato, ma, nonostante quel tizio fosse piuttosto grosso, Bucky aveva di certo tutte le capacità e la fisicità adeguata a sapersi difendere e quell'espressione di terrore sarebbe stata esagerata per una semplice scazzottata; era sicuro che quel tipo gli avesse fatto ben altro e solo provare ad immaginare cosa, gli diede la nausea.  
Steve mise la mano sulla sua “Ti ha...” abbassò gli occhi, non voleva dirlo, ma voleva sapere “T-ti ha costretto a...” non riuscì a concludere nemmeno la seconda volta, ma l'espressione umiliata dell'altro gli fece capire che aveva centrato il punto.  
Bucky scosse piano il capo mordicchiandosi l'interno del labbro in un gesto nervoso “No...” disse “Non proprio.. Ma ci ha provato”  
Sapere che si era sbagliato e che non avesse subito violenza, liberò lo stomaco di Steve, ma la paura del ragazzo era evidente “Se ti trovasse potrebbe provarci di nuovo?”  
Bucky parve incerto “Non lo so.. Forse...” la voce gli tremò “Ho paura”  
Il biondo si avvicinò di più per abbracciarlo e lo sentì aggrapparsi con forza al suo maglione e tremare in modo anomalo, da esperto in materia, notò subito che il suo respiro era irregolare, affannoso e troppo rapido.  
“Bucky” lo chiamò, ma non ebbe risposta, così si liberò dall'abbraccio per guardarlo in viso: aveva le lacrime agli occhi e sembrava che la sua mente fosse completamente altrove.  
“Bucky!” provò di nuovo, gli bloccò il viso tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi “Buck! Mi vedi? Sono Steve! Stai tranquillo, va tutto bene”  
Il ragazzo uscì di colpo da quello stato, sbatté le palpebre permettendo alle lacrime di rotolargli sugli zigomi “Steve...” il suo respirò cominciò a regolarizzarsi ed il biondo sorrise.  
“Sono qui!” confermò.  
“Scusami...”  
“Non devi! Non è successo niente” Steve ricordava che, quando Nick gli aveva raccontato quello che sapeva su James Barnes, gli aveva detto che il ragazzo aveva dei problemi; si chiese se fosse effettivamente la verità e ne fosse appena stato testimone.  
“Come fai ad essere sempre così gentile?” Bucky gli rivolse un timido sorriso.  
“E' il mio super potere!” scherzò “Ci faccio impazzire le vecchiette di solito!”  
Bucky scoppiò a ridere, buttò il capo all'indietro e sembrò seriamente divertito.  
“Mio Dio! Sei l'unica persona in questa galassia che ride alle mie battute..” Steve si mise le mani nei capelli e l'altro rise di più.  
“Sei un idiota, Steve!” sospirò togliendosi le lacrime dalle guance con il dorso della mano “Sei divertente, invece! A me piacciono le tue battute”  
“E' più grave del previsto, mi sa”  
“Scemo” Bucky gli scostò alcuni capelli dalla fronte e si perse nei suoi occhi “La gentilezza non è il tuo unico super potere..”  
“Ah no?”  
“No..” il giovane lo accarezzò ancora “Hai una serie di super poteri piuttosto specifici su di me..”  
“Tipo, quali?” la tonalità calda della voce di Bucky lo fece rabbrividire.  
Bucky poggiò la tazza alle labbra e prese un sorso, poi la lasciò a terra e si morse un sorriso “Per esempio, mi fai stare bene... e mi fai sentire al sicuro”  
Steve si indicò piuttosto scioccato “_Io?!_” domandò, era molto carino da dire, ma decisamente poco credibile, eppure Bucky confermò.  
“Come potrei farti sentire al sicuro io? Sei letteralmente il doppio di me”  
“Intanto esageri, questo non è vero!” il giovane lo contraddisse e sospirò al suo sguardo scettico “Non è solo una questione di forza, Steve, sono stato tra le braccia di uomini più grossi di me e non mi sono mai sentito così, non è di questo che parlo. Non so come spiegarlo... quando sono con te non mi sento più solo e non ho più paura.. Anche quando ti guardavo da lontano, mi sentivo così. Sarai anche esile, Steve Rogers, ma io non avrò mai nemmeno la metà del coraggio che tu hai negli occhi” Bucky abbassò il viso intimidito “Mi fai sentire protetto..”  
“Buck” il cuore di Steve si scaldò pulsando più in fretta “Sono sicuro che nessuno abbia mai pensato niente di simile di me” disse dolce carezzandogli il viso e vide le sue labbra arricciarsi.  
“Questo perché tutti ti guardano senza vedere! Io ti vedo Steve, ti ho visto dal primo istante e, ora che ti conosco, so che avevo ragione”  
Il biondo non resistette oltre alla dolce innocenza di quello strano affascinante ragazzo che, per qualche ragione, sembrava essersi completamente perso per lui, gli baciò la bocca con passione, leccandogli la lingua, aveva le sue dita a scompigliargli i capelli e i suoi sospiri giù per la gola.  
Si baciarono a lungo, succhiandosi e mordendosi le labbra, fino a quando Bucky si inginocchiò sulla seduta del divano a cavallo delle gambe dell'altro e si cercarono con gli occhi, il respiro di entrambi appesantito dai baci e dal crescente desiderio.  
Steve risalì le sue gambe con le mani, l'ansia per ciò che poteva accadere, e che scoprì di desiderare più di ogni cosa, gli fece impazzire il cuore nel petto, ma la completa inesperienza lo fece vergognare “Bucky... io...”  
Il giovane lo interruppe con due dita sulle sue labbra “Non devi dirlo, non ha nessuna importanza” gli passò le braccia dietro al collo “Mi piaci davvero... ti voglio, Steve...” confessò in un sussurro tenue e spaventato, come se, dicendolo troppo forte sarebbe diventato reale rendendo la possibilità di un rifiuto insostenibile.  
Il biondo dovette concentrarsi sul respiro che gli chiudeva la gola per evitare di avere una crisi “Anche io ti voglio” era troppo nervoso ed il timido sorriso felice di Bucky peggiorò le cose.  
“Credi che sia tutto troppo veloce, che dovremmo aspettare?”  
Quell'improvviso dubbio poteva essere un comodo appiglio per Steve, aggrappandosi ad esso, avrebbe potuto salvarsi da una situazione che onestamente lo terrorizzava, anche se non era sicuro che lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma avrebbe anche dovuto negare che desiderava quel ragazzo con tutto se stesso e che non avrebbe mai voluto che si allontanasse “Dopo soli sei mesi di preliminari? Non saprei, forse dovremmo sposarci prima!” scherzò sentendosi subito un idiota per l'ennesima stupida battuta a cui però, di nuovo, l'altro rise.  
“Ok, chiedimelo... e ti sposo stanotte!” Bucky sorrise come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e Steve lo guardò sconcertato per qualche istante prima di scoppiare in una risata al limite dell'isterico  
“Sei impazzito?!” disse convinto che la sua fosse solo una battuta.  
“Forse.. Scherzavo..” abbassò gli occhi, ma l'espressione sul suo viso suggerì al biondo che non era affatto così, ma probabilmente si sbagliava, era follia pura che potesse sul serio pensare ad una cosa simile, erano usciti solo una volta, due contando la sera precedente, ma si conoscevano appena. Nessuno avrebbe potuto dire una cosa simile e pensarla davvero, _nessuno_, tranne probabilmente quel ragazzo dolce e speciale che ora, dopo aver detto la cosa più folle con tutta la leggerezza del mondo, fuggiva timido i suoi occhi mordendosi le labbra e facendogli impazzire il cuore.  
Quanto poteva essere incosciente, immaturo e senza senso perdersi sulle sue labbra ad ogni sorriso, nei suoi occhi ad ogni sguardo, nella sua voce ad ogni parola, sospiro, risata e nel suo corpo ad ogni gesto; quanto poteva essere avventato ed irresponsabile amarlo così disperatamente da pensare che, forse, avrebbe davvero voluto sposarlo per sempre quella notte stessa.  
Steve imprigionò le sue labbra ancora una volta in un bacio che sperava avrebbe detto per lui ciò che provava e posò mani insicure sui bottoni della sua camicia, fingendo di sapere bene cosa stava facendo; liberò la sua pelle chiara ed il suo profumo ancora più intenso nell'aria e gli sfilò la camicia accompagnandola lungo le braccia, mentre con le labbra gli accarezzava il collo.  
Bucky fremette sotto il tocco delle sue dita, dall'anello che portava appeso al collo, giù lungo il lieve solco che attraversava il suo petto tonico, appena muscoloso, chiuse fra i denti un sospiro e fu il suo turno di spogliare Steve, lasciò il suo maglione sul divano e gli aprì la camicia sfuggendone lo sguardo di continuo.  
“Non è colpa tua” il biondo ribadì nuovamente il concetto, appena l'espressione dell'altro mutò drasticamente alla vista della parte peggiore degli ematomi ricordo del recente pestaggio: nonostante fossero già molto migliorati ed il dolore fosse quasi sparito, rimaneva ancora una nuvola che dal violaceo stava diventando verde/giallastra e che lo copriva più o meno ovunque dallo sterno in giù; inutile dire quanto, quell'infelice situazione, rendesse la già normalmente discutibile vista del suo gracile corpo ancora meno invitante.  
“Come può non essere colpa mia?” Bucky lo accarezzò piano temendo di fargli del male e scese dal divano per inginocchiarsi a terra tra le sue gambe “Non ti avrebbero mai fatto questo se non fosse stato per me” soffiò baciandogli il petto un centimetro alla volta.  
Steve avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma il caldo tocco delle sue labbra gli annebbiò la mente e uno strano, confuso panico, lo travolse quando le dita di Bucky gli allentarono i pantaloni e la sua bocca terminò la discesa sul bordo dei boxer che indossava; si irrigidì per puro riflesso naturale mentre le mani dell'altro procedevano a spogliarlo oltre, liberando l'erezione che, ad intermittenza, lo tormentava da troppe, interminabili ore e temette di bruciare nell'incrociare gli occhi misteriosamente _grigio-azzurro-verdi_ di Bucky che girarono su di lui uno di quegli sguardi che avrebbero sciolto il metallo.  
Steve si appigliò alla stoffa del divano sopprimendo a fatica il sospiro che gli costò il cauto massaggio del pollice del giovane appena sotto la punta del proprio sesso teso allo stremo del sopportabile, ma trattenersi gli fu impossibile nel momento stesso in cui Bucky si fece scivolare l'erezione tra labbra morbide e giù per la gola, lungo il tappeto rosso che era la sua lingua, bollente sulla pelle delicata.  
Il gemito che sfuggi al biondo, riempì tutto il silenzio della stanza facendolo vergognare, eppure non poté fermare nemmeno il secondo, poiché la sensazione della bocca umida e caldissima di Bucky che accoglieva il suo sesso con ritmo lento era troppo da sopportare in silenzio, sentire il suo palato scorrergli addosso e la sua lingua coccolarlo devota era troppo.  
“Buck..” gemette, affondò tutte le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo guardò ingoiare sempre più a fondo e goderne in languidi sospiri di delizia, mentre con la mano libera si massaggiava tra le gambe dove anche per lui la stoffa era ormai una prigione.  
Quando lo lasciò andare, il moro si leccò labbra rosse, boccheggiò privo d'aria tra occhi lucidi e si alzò in piedi per baciarlo “Vieni con me...” sussurrò prendendogli la mano nella propria e portandolo con sé fino alla camera; Bucky si fermò davanti al letto, si voltò verso di lui e finì di spogliarsi rimanendo nudo e bellissimo sotto i suoi occhi che bramavano senza controllo ogni lembo della sua pelle.  
Steve lo guardò stendersi sul materasso e fargli segno di seguirlo e così lui fece, nonostante faticasse a respirare per l'ansia opprimente, abbandonò ciò che ancora indossava sul pavimento e lo raggiunse stendendosi al suo fianco, erano così vicini che poteva sentire il suo calore, ma non osò toccarlo.  
“Hai paura?” Bucky si voltò sul fianco per guardarlo e incrociò le dita della mano alle sue.  
“Sono un po'... nervoso” mentì, perché in realtà non era mai stato più agitato di così “E' che...” provò ad essere più sincero “Mi spaventa quanto mi piaci e quanto ti desidero... Mi spaventa quello che provo...” abbassò lo sguardo e strinse la presa sulla sua mano.  
Bucky lo baciò con dolcezza leccandogli la lingua e stropicciandogli i capelli, gli baciò il collo e le spalle, poi tornò alla sua bocca e si sistemò nuovamente a pancia in su guidandolo sopra di sé, tra le proprie gambe, aperte per lasciargli spazio.  
La mano del ragazzo, scivolò tra i loro corpi e tornò a dedicarsi all'erezione di Steve, umida e pulsante, ed il biondo trovò il coraggio di fare lo stesso e fu, fino a lì, la cosa più strana ed inaspettata che avesse mai fatto: il sesso di Bucky era molto diverso dal suo, eppure identico, non aveva dubbi su come avrebbe dovuto toccarlo perché provasse piacere, lo aveva fatto a se stesso decine di volte, sapeva cosa avrebbe provato e questo gli diede una certa dose di sicurezza in più.  
Doveva solo capire come gli piaceva di più essere toccato, ma non sarebbe stato così difficile, lo sentì sospirare nel percorrergli la lunghezza con il pollice e, una volta raggiunta la punta, gliela massaggiò tra le dita facendolo gemere e tremare; insistette così e seguì con la lingua il lieve solco che gli attraversava il petto, assaggiando la sua pelle di zucchero, circondò con la bocca uno dei suoi capezzoli già turgidi per l'eccitazione e lo tormentò a lungo con labbra umide e denti, infuocato dalla musicalità dei suoi adorabili guaiti.  
“Steve..” quel nome sospirato fu come una supplica, Bucky si offrì maggiormente a lui, aprendo le gambe con impazienza, ricercando il suo contatto strofinandoglisi addosso e gli graffiò la schiena con le unghie, appena sotto le spalle.  
“V-vuoi che sia io a...” Steve era più che imbarazzato da se stesso, ma l'altro annuì e spostò lo sguardo verso il comodino.  
“Nel cassetto...” disse senza specificare.  
Steve seguì l'indicazione e si sporse per aprire il cassetto in cui erano contenute poche cose: qualche blister di pillole di natura diversa, fazzoletti di carta, un sacchettino nero di stoffa lucida lungo e stretto dal contenuto abbastanza inequivocabile e, quello a cui probabilmente Bucky stava facendo riferimento, un flaconcino di lubrificante pieno oltre la metà.  
“Non pensare male di me...” si affrettò a specificare “Come ti ho detto non viene mai nessuno qui... lo tengo per me, lo uso da solo. E' tanto che non ho un rapporto con qualcuno.. è la verità...”  
Steve prese il flacone e chiuse il cassetto “Non devi giustificarti, hai avuto la tua vita. Io non ho il diritto di dirti niente”  
“Lo so...” Bucky storse le labbra e si tormentò con i denti “E' soltanto che, non voglio che pensi che io sia...” non concluse, in evidente disagio.  
“Cosa?”  
“Uno che va con tutti” spiegò “Alcuni lo dicono di me, ma non è vero! Però siamo usciti solo una volta e ti ho portato nel mio letto e...” si mise le mani nei capelli, turbato e in agitazione, forse prossimo ad un altro attacco di panico come quello di prima “Non voglio che..”  
“Buck” Steve lo interruppe e gli sorrise, era assolutamente adorabile “Devi stare tranquillo! Non penso _niente_ di tutto questo” cercò di calmarlo “Ancora non capisco che razza di strani gusti tu abbia per essere così attratto da me” lo fece ridere “Ma so che sei sincero e che sei qui con me perché sono io”  
Steve lo baciò e guardò il flaconcino che teneva in mano e una domanda gli attraversò la mente “Lo hai mai _usato da solo_ e pensato a me?” assottigliò verso di lui uno sguardo sbieco.  
Bucky parve confuso, si tirò a sedere e gli prese il lubrificante dalle dita “Sei serio?” chiese aprì il flacone e fece cadere parte del contenuto gelido sul sesso del biondo facendolo annaspare “Ogni volta da circa un anno..” soffiò con voce roca spalmando il liquido vischioso su tutta la sua erezione e sulla propria prima di prenderle e massaggiarle insieme.  
“Tu lo hai mai fatto, pensando a me?”  
Steve capì a stento la domanda, aveva il cervello in black out dall'insistente attenzione dell'altro, dal contatto diretto con la sua virilità tesa, per non parlare della sensualità nel particolare tono della sua voce e del suo profumo che saturava l'aria come incenso che brucia, Bucky era così bello da farlo uscire di testa e così delizioso da fomentare il suo appetito.  
“Non ne sono sicuro...” rispose sincero “Ma mi è capitato spesso di averne assoluto bisogno dopo le ore in Biblioteca...” Lo ributtò indietro sul cuscino bloccandogli i polsi ai lati della testa e gli scavò la bocca rubandogli aria “..come ne ho bisogno adesso!”  
Steve riprese il lubrificante dalla mano dell'altro e ne fece cadere un po' sui testicoli di lui facendolo mugolare e gemere quando accompagnò il liquido più giù tra le sue natiche spalmandolo sulla sua apertura; si riempì le dita, deglutì a fatica e gli entrò dentro, spingendo con lentezza l'indice nel suo retto fino infondo, lo vide strattonare le coperte e flettere quel corpo perfetto, la gola aperta in un urlo silenzioso e lo penetrò ancora e ancora abituando le sue stretti pareti interne.  
Unì un secondo dito al primo quando gli sembrò che non sarebbe stato troppo doloroso e Bucky gemette più forte e strinse i denti spingendosi contro la sua mano, impaziente di avere di più, di sentirlo di più.  
Steve aveva il cuore a rimbombargli nelle orecchie ed il fiato tagliato in due, ma non avrebbe potuto aspettare un secondo di più, rischiava facilmente di raggiungere l'orgasmo solo guardandolo contorcersi sotto il tocco delle proprie dita; si riempì di lubrificante per rendere la cosa più semplice e, sperava, meno dolorosa soprattutto per Bucky, sfregò il proprio sesso tra le sue natiche un paio di volte e spinse in lui soli pochi centimetri che bastarono a mozzargli quel poco fiato che aveva e a far gemere di dolore il suo amante.  
Si sollevò per riempire d'aria i polmoni e continuò fino a quando affondò in lui completamente e si bloccò a guardarlo ansimare tra denti serrati, il corpo di Bucky era caldissimo e stretto come una morsa, i muscoli del suo retto si agitavano contro di lui stimolandolo anche se stava immobile ed era ancora più eccitante di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
Bucky ricambiò il suo sguardo con occhi liquidi, sembrava non riuscire a resistere a stare fermo, si alzò risalendo l'esile petto del biondo con entrambe le mani fino ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle “Steve” ansimò “Sei così bello” si mosse per farlo uscire dal proprio corpo e si penetrò di nuovo tra i gemiti di entrambi.  
Il giovane ondeggiò i fianchi sopra di lui ripetendo quel movimento che rubò a Steve altro ossigeno e altra cognizione di sé, si avventò sulle sue labbra e lo spinse giù ancora una volta per amarlo con lenta passione; gli sollevò una gamba tenendola stretto dietro al ginocchio per aprirsi più spazio e aumentare il ritmo e la forza con cui lo possedeva, cercò di dargli tutto il piacere possibile incoraggiato dalla sua splendida voce falsata dal piacere che gli buttava il capo all'indietro e guidava mani tremanti tra i suoi capelli umidi.  
"Steve” chiamò per la centesima volta tra un ansito e l'altro, come una preghiera senza fine “Steve... Non mi lasciare”.  
Quella supplica inconsapevole, così debole e appena udibile, fu come un tuono che costrinse Steve a fermarsi e a cercare i suoi occhi in cui ritrovò quella costante vena di tristezza che così intensamente lo aveva spinto verso quel ragazzo fin dal primo istante; gli baciò le labbra, il cuore gli faceva male difronte alla sofferenza che leggeva dentro di lui, come fosse stato un libro aperto sotto ai suoi occhi.  
“Dicevi sul serio, prima?” chiese allora, voleva renderlo felice “Davvero mi sposeresti stanotte?”  
Bucky sgranò le iridi, sorrise in imbarazzo, ma annuì “Lo farei, sì!”  
Steve ricambiò il suo disagio “Anche io, anche io ti sposerei stanotte... e dico davvero!”  
Il sorriso più bello si arricciò agli angoli delle labbra del giovane che lo strinse forte tra le braccia “Sei pazzo quanto me!” rise.  
“Probabile...” Steve lo abbracciò a sua volta “Non pensare più che ti lascerei! Mi hai capito?”  
“Ricevuto!” Il biondo baciò il suo sorriso e riprese a muoversi in lui, lentamente e a fondo, poi più veloce e si chinò su di lui per mordergli il collo e sentire le sue unghie nelle spalle; era troppo eccitato per resistere ancora a lungo, riprese a massaggiare tra le dita la sua erezione umida e stremata e lappò i suoi capezzoli uno dopo l'altro, li succhiò per farlo guaire più forte.  
L'orgasmo lo attraversò all'improvviso, quando il piacere divenne così insostenibile da straripare all'esterno e dentro il corpo di Bucky che inarcò la schiena e venne, caldo e abbondante sulle sue mani invocando il suo nome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buongiorno! Tornata da Lucca, dopo un giorno per riprendermi XD eccomi a pubblicare il nuovo capitolo che è anche il penultimo ormai.  
Non so quante volte ho corretto e riletto questo capitolo, ancora oggi l'ho modificato ancora e se non lo pubblico lo cambierò di certo un'altra volta quindi, eccovelo e basta XD Spero lo apprezzerete.  
Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo, purtroppo. Con le premesse che ho fatto, potevo andare avanti a scriverne altri venti di capitoli in realtà, ma non era il caso...  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo e vi aspetto al prossimo!
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	8. CAPITOLO VIII

“_Mi vide, mi amò. Lo vidi, l'amai.”_

_(Pierre Du Ryer)_

CAPITOLO VIII

Uscire dal corpo di Bucky fu per Steve equivalente a perdere un pezzo essenziale del suo essere, una parte dentro di sé che gli fu strappata via quando, finalmente, l'aveva ritrovata dopo averla così a lungo cercata; si stese sul letto a pancia in su recuperando il fiato e guardando ancora incredulo il seme di Bucky che gli riempiva le dita, era convinto che si sarebbe svegliato da un momento all'altro nel proprio letto e che, quello che era appena accaduto, sarebbe rimasto solo un sogno partorito dalla sua fantasia.  
Realizzò che per fortuna non era così piegando gli occhi verso il giovane che gli stava steso accanto e che allungò le gambe stiracchiando e flettendo il corpo come fosse ancora preda di un piacere invisibile, di un'estasi dipinta che lo rendeva l'immagine più sensuale che Steve avesse mai visto.  
Con un gesto rapido e improvviso, Bucky afferrò dal fondo del letto il piumone stropicciato e lo sollevò per coprire entrambi mentre si sistemava accoccolato al petto del biondo.  
“Tutto ok?” chiese guardandolo da sotto in su.  
Le dita di Steve scivolarono lungo la pelle liscia della sua schiena “Sì” confermò sentendosi profondamente appagato “E' stato davvero... bello” si sentì stupido per non aver trovato un termine migliore, ma l'altro rise piano.  
“E' stato molto più che _davvero bello_” si morse dalle labbra un bel sorriso che non riuscì a togliersi e disegnò sul suo petto con la punta dell'indice “C'è... una cosa che non ti ho detto, Steve. Non volevo che ti comportassi con me in modo diverso per questo motivo, così, ho preferito non dirtelo”  
Il biondo lo guardò curioso e un po' preoccupato, anche se, la sua espressione felice non lo agitò più di tanto “Sarebbe?”  
“Oggi, adesso, è il dieci di Marzo...” iniziò e storse le labbra “..è il giorno del mio compleanno!”  
“Dici sul serio?” si allarmò il giovane e sbuffò quando l'altro annuì “Perché non me lo hai detto?”  
Bucky alzò le spalle “Non volevo che ti impegnassi troppo per rendere la serata speciale solo perché sapevi che a mezzanotte sarebbe stato il mio compleanno. Volevo che fossi sincero”  
Steve capiva il suo punto di vista, ma gli dispiacque “Sarei stato sincero comunque! Però, avrei potuto farti un regalo”  
Il moro rise e i suoi occhi scintillarono “Me lo hai fatto!” lo baciò e si strinse a lui.  
“Buon compleanno, Bucky!” lo cullò tra le braccia e la sua mente corse subito a ragionare alla ricerca di qualcosa da regalargli che gli avrebbe fatto fare quel sorriso che gli rubava il cuore ogni volta e gli venne un'idea.  
“La Bakery è chiusa domani mattina. Visto che non devi lavorare, ti va di restare?”  
“Non avevo nessuna intenzione di andarmene a dire il vero” e come avrebbe potuto tornare a casa sua quando l'alternativa sarebbe stata rimanere in quel letto con lui, pelle su pelle tutta la notte?  
“Lo sai...” Bucky si spostò i capelli dietro l'orecchio, aveva un sorriso malinconico e voce delicata “Quando ero più piccolo, il giorno del mio compleanno, mia madre e Becca cucinavano sempre una torta. Trascorrevano il pomeriggio in cucina senza farmi entrare perché non volevano che vedessi cosa combinavano, anche se lo sapevo.. allora mi mettevo seduto in salotto e le sentivo ridere dalla porta. Mamma la sgridava sempre perché faceva dei danni, ma poi rideva subito. Non so come riuscivano a fare delle torte così belle. Alla sera, quando tornava mio padre, la mangiavamo sempre tutti insieme...” il sorriso sparì dal suo viso e serrò le labbra “Ad un certo punto non è più stato così, però... Mamma e Becca hanno smesso di cucinare per me e anche di ridere, soprattutto mia madre...”  
Steve continuò ad accarezzare piano la sua pelle, si sentiva molto triste per lui, anche se era felice che si stesse aprendo e provò ad incoraggiarlo “Che è successo? Perché è cambiato?”  
Bucky sospirò “Sono cresciuto...” disse e poi specificò “Siamo cresciuti, tutti e due, io e Becca.. E io ho fatto l'errore di essere sincero al contrario di lei. Mi ha sempre incolpato per questo, diceva che avevo rovinato tutto, che avevo _distrutto _la nostra famiglia”  
“Perché? Che hai fatto di così terribile?” al biondo non sembrava una cosa molto carina da parte di una sorella, anche se, da figlio unico, non era mai stato semplice per lui capire le dinamiche tra fratelli.  
Bucky alzò i suoi occhi di cristallo su di lui “Ho fatto _comig out”_  
Steve aggrottò la fronte “E lei diceva che hai distrutto la famiglia per..._questo?_” era un'assurdità.  
“Sì! Per lei sarei dovuto rimanere zitto e non dirlo a nessuno, soprattutto non ai miei. Diceva che avrei dovuto mantenere l'apparenza per la nostra famiglia e che, cito testualmente, _se proprio mi piaceva così tanto farmi inculare, lo avrei dovuto fare di nascosto._” inarcò le sopracciglia davanti all'espressione disgustata del biondo “Già, era un vero angelo. Credo di aver fatto anche io quella faccia quando me lo ha detto e ti risparmio il resto di quello che ha avuto il coraggio di dire dopo, il riassunto comunque, era che, tutto considerato, se ero gay era colpa mia e che avevo deciso di esserlo per fare il ribelle”  
“Quanti anni avevi?” Steve indagò più a fondo, non avrebbe mai pensato che sua sorella fosse così, ma la realtà era che non sapeva niente di lui e della sua famiglia e che aveva immaginato sua sorella come una ragazza dolce ed innocente solo perché sapeva che era morta.  
“Quindici. Lei ne aveva diciannove. Ero sicuro che ai miei non sarebbe andata giù la cosa, ma credevo che lei mi avrebbe supportato. Dopo la litigata con i miei e con Becca, passai la notte a casa del ragazzo che mi piaceva, non è stata la migliore delle idee, ma ero così arrabbiato...”  
Bucky sembrò rapito da pensieri lontani o forse incerto su cos'altro dire “Dopo quello, con la mia famiglia è stato tutto un disastro e ho cominciato ad avere attacchi di panico. Mia madre insistette perché andassi da uno psicologo, ma non per via degli attacchi di cui non le importava minimamente; secondo lei dovevo farmi curare per il fatto di essere gay” rise “Quando lo psicologo disse a mia madre che quella non era una malattia e che il problema era suo e non mio, divenne isterica e abbandonò l'idea di farmi curare. Mi abbandonò del tutto, si arrese completamente con me.. iniziò a parlarmi a stento e a raccontare in giro che avevo problemi psichiatrici”  
Steve ascoltò sempre più disgustato e capì da dove dovevano venire le voci di cui Nick gli aveva parlato “Tutto questo solo per..”  
“Solo per quello, sì. La verità è che i miei ce l'hanno con me, perché sono il loro unico figlio maschio e, dato che sono così, non garantirò la preziosa discendenza della nostra retrograda famiglia! Dovevi vedere come hanno sempre portato in palmo di mano mia sorella: per mia madre io ero il caso clinico da rinchiudere e buttare la chiave, mentre lei era un diamante da mostrare ed elogiare sempre” sorrise con amarezza “E lo era! Lo era davvero. Becca era meravigliosa, eravamo davvero legati, ma non ero io quello che aveva dei problemi”  
“Che vuoi dire?” Steve lo spinse a continuare il racconto, ma lo strinse di più perché temeva che parlare gli avrebbe fatto del male.  
Bucky si tirò indietro i capelli e sospirò “Ho cominciato a sospettare che qualcosa non fosse del tutto normale, quando Becca venne da me qualche giorno dopo quell'episodio e mi disse che era orgogliosa di me e del coraggio che avevo avuto con mamma e papà, disse che mi sarebbe sempre stata accanto e mi avrebbe sostenuto”  
“Aveva solo... finto davanti ai tuoi?” suggerì Steve, ma l'altro negò.  
“No, lo pensai anche io, ma andando avanti le cose peggiorarono: divenne scostante, diceva delle cose e poi l'esatto opposto come niente fosse, ma non se ne rendeva conto. Provai a parlarne con mia madre..” scosse il capo “Non mi hai mai dato retta ovviamente, diceva che ero pazzo e che volevo solo dire male di Becca”  
Il biondo cominciò a capire che la morte della sorella era stata per il giovane solo la punta di un iceberg gigantesco nascosto sotto il pelo dell'acqua e tutta quella tristezza che si portava negli occhi, iniziava ad avere una forma ben precisa.  
“Le cose degenerarono con il passare del tempo. Mia madre era completamente cieca difronte agli evidenti problemi di mia sorella, continuava ad elogiarla, spingendola a studiare e ad impegnarsi senza respiro. Io e lei avevamo un rapporto ad intermittenza, non mi parlava per settimane, poi all'improvviso sembrava che non potesse vivere senza di me. Scoprii per caso che si era infilata in una compagnia di persone non esattamente raccomandabili e che aveva cominciato a bere senza controllo. Provai a farla ragionare e farle capire che aveva bisogno di aiuto, ma non mi ascoltò mai e quando mia madre scoprì tutte le bottiglie che Becca nascondeva... mi presi la colpa, dissi a mia madre che erano mie”  
“E tua sorella?” per Steve era impensabile che lei fosse rimasta zitta a guardarlo mentre si prendeva una colpa che non aveva.  
“Non disse nulla... Mi ringraziò più tardi, ma non cambiò niente. E' in quel periodo che venni a sapere che frequentava Chase... Harvey, quel tipo, una vera testa di cazzo! Ho provato a dirle che non era il caso di frequentare uno così, ma lei era... non lo so... lo amava credo e, in qualche modo, anche lui amava lei”  
Bucky sembrò di colpo più confuso e agitato, sembrava in cerca di una soluzione che non riusciva a trovare e schioccò la lingua prima di continuare “Quello che è successo dopo è inspiegabile per me, non riuscirei nemmeno a raccontartelo...” disse, ma ci provò comunque “Harvey insisteva che mia sorella stesse bene, mi sembrava di essere circondato da ciechi, nessuno vedeva quanto si stesse distruggendo da sola tranne me, peggiorava ogni giorno, era alcolizzata e depressa e sempre più scostante! Dato che pensavo che comunque lui ci tenesse davvero a lei e che ormai era l'unico a cui Becca dava ascolto, andai da lui con la speranza di fargli capire quanto era grave... e...” la voce gli tremò e di nuovo ebbe quel terrore nascosto tra le sfumature delle sue iridi “Non so se era ubriaco o fatto o... solo pazzo, ma si arrabbiò con me e mi mise le mani addosso, cercò di spogliarmi, di strapparmi i vestiti di dosso. Ho provato a fermarlo, ma non era solo e ha cercato di....”  
Steve lo sentì tremare e aggrapparsi più forte, riprese fiato e ricominciò il racconto “Non so come ho fatto ad impedirglielo, non riesco nemmeno a ricordarlo, so solo che sono riuscito e bloccare il suo amico che mi teneva fermo e a pestarlo, l'ho pugnalato con le chiavi della macchina e ho minacciato Harvey che gli avrei bucato la gola se si fosse avvicinato... Sono riuscito ad andare via, ho preso la macchina e ho guidato più di sei ore prima di fermarmi in un parcheggio. Non sapevo nemmeno dove ero arrivato, volevo solo andare il più lontano possibile. Non riuscivo a smettere di tremare, ero terrorizzato, avevo i vestiti distrutti e il sangue di quel tipo ovunque... Mi sono chiuso dentro e sono rimasto lì, non so per quanto, ma il sole stava tramontando ed era di nuovo giorno quando sono tornato in me”  
Steve affondò le labbra tra i suoi capelli, se avesse avuto quel tipo tra le mani nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto definirlo un _bravo ragazzo, _lo avrebbe ridotto in poltiglia e poi fatto arrestare per aver sconvolto Bucky a quel modo e tentato di fargli qualcosa di così orribile “Mi dispiace Buck..” sussurrò piano e lo baciò ancora.  
“Non sono tornato più a casa per tre settimane, non riuscivo neanche a pensare di tornare lì. Ho un'amica d'infanzia che vive con la famiglia in Ohio, tra Baltimora e Cincinnati. Sono stato da lei, confinato in casa perché... all'inizio avevo paura ogni volta che un uomo mi si avvicinava. Sono rimasto fino a quando ho realizzato che quello che Harvey aveva cercato di fare a me, forse lo aveva fatto anche con mia sorella e che, se anche non fosse stato così, lei doveva sapere con chi stava uscendo. Così tornai a casa” Abbassò il viso e si morse nervosamente il labbro “E' morta due giorni dopo”  
“Come?” non voleva essere invadente, ma arrivati a quel punto, Steve voleva sapere.  
“Aveva organizzato una festa a casa, i miei non c'erano... E' caduta dalla terrazza... N-non mi va di parlarne, è stato.... un incidente” dal tono della sua voce era ovvio che volesse chiudere lì la cosa e che si aspettasse che quella spiegazione bastasse a togliere all'altro qualunque curiosità; dal canto suo, Steve annuì e non insistette oltre, Bucky era già abbastanza sconvolto senza bisogno di forzarlo oltre.  
“Mi dispiace molto Bucky, deve essere stato terribile affrontare tutto questo da solo” al giovane sarebbe piaciuto sapere anche ciò che era accaduto dopo, come era successo che fosse stato accusato dell'omicidio della sorella, ma, considerate le premesse, non gli fu così difficile immaginarlo. Non osò chiedere e decise di fargli un'altra domanda “Hai superato da solo anche la paura di avvicinare qualcuno, dopo l'aggressione di quel tipo?”  
L'imbarazzo fece sorridere Bucky e negò “Non proprio da solo..” ammise “Sei stato tu, Steve. Non è che io non abbia più paura, è con te che non ne ho. Tu mi fai sentire al sicuro, ricordi?”  
Il biondo lo fissò di nuovo incredulo, ogni volta che Bucky gli rivelava qualcosa gli sembrava totalmente folle: come aveva potuto aiutarlo a superare qualcosa di così terrificante se nemmeno si conoscevano, come poteva essere merito suo?  
“Io non ho fatto niente, Buck. Come può-?”  
Bucky si voltò a pancia sotto sul materasso “Non lo so... Ma un giorno che sembrava uguale agli altri, tu mi hai guardato attraverso la vetrina di quella bakery, anche se forse non mi hai visto, ma hai sorriso e io ho perso la testa... Non ho più potuto smettere di guardarti e ti ho desiderato, tanto!”  
“Per cui, quando hai detto che era da tanto che non avevi rapporti...”  
“Circa due anni. Dopo quella cosa con Harvey io non... Non sono più riuscito.. fino ad oggi”  
Il cuore di Steve esplose in un battito fuori controllo, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con passione, sapere di essere riuscito a farlo stare meglio gli regalò una felicità sconosciuta e, per la seconda volta quella sera si sentì fortunato e speciale.

***

Steve aggrottò le ciglia ripassando con leggerezza i dettagli del disegno con una matita morbida, soffiò via i resti della grafite e lo controllò ancora; gli piaceva tutto sommato, ma c'era ancora qualcosa da sistemare, non era perfetto come l'originale. Provò ad allungare appena la linea tra le labbra, proprio quel punto che gli si arricciava ad ogni sorriso, avrebbe voluto averlo davanti per poterlo ritrarre dal vivo, anche se non ne aveva bisogno, l'immagine di Bucky, il suo profilo, era tutto stampato a fuoco nella sua memoria, se chiudeva gli occhi lo riusciva a vedere chiaramente e gli mancava terribilmente.  
Dopo che Bucky sia era aperto con lui, raccontandogli della sorella, avevano chiacchierato ancora a lungo di argomenti decisamente più leggeri e avevano riso e si erano coccolati fino a quando si erano addormentati entrambi; la mattina, risvegliarsi tenendolo tra le braccia, aveva fatto schizzare il suo umore fino alle stelle, erano rimasti a letto ancora, più o meno tutta la mattina, lo avevano fatto di nuovo e alla fine erano usciti a fare colazione ormai quasi all'ora di pranzo.  
Dopo quello, salutarlo era stato uno strazio insostenibile, almeno per Steve a cui era sembrato che, di colpo, tutto il mondo si fosse ingrigito e appiattito su un piano statico e noioso. Una volta tornato a casa si era messo subito al lavoro per il regalo che voleva assolutamente dargli quella sera in Biblioteca, ovvero un suo ritratto; non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a fargli fare quel sorriso splendido che illuminava tutto il mondo, ma sperava davvero di sì, soprattutto perché era riuscito a fargliene ben due in un'unica pagina del blocco: in alto a sinistra aveva ritratto Bucky così come lo aveva visto per mesi, con le sue cuffie enormi a stelle e strisce e lo sguardo completamente rapito dalle parole stampate su un libro che teneva nella mano destra, aveva il viso lievemente piegato e poggiato sull'altra mano, due dita abbandonate appena sotto le labbra. In basso a destra nel blocco invece, Steve aveva rappresentato tutta la sua bellezza raffigurandolo nudo, una gamba piegata a celare la sua intimità e una mano tra i capelli; in entrambi i casi non era riuscito ad evitare di riempire i suoi occhi di quella malinconica fragilità che lo rendeva così triste e così bello.  
Definì gli ultimi dettagli e si preparò per uscire, ormai era quasi ora del suo turno in Biblioteca e non vedeva l'ora di arrivare lì e vederlo, tanto che, alla fine non riuscì ad aspettare più ed uscì di casa anche se sarebbe arrivato con largo anticipo.  
Aprì l'ombrello e camminò sotto la pioggia a passo sostenuto verso la Biblioteca centrale, era talmente euforico che non riusciva nemmeno a sentire il freddo e più si avvicinava, più gli sembrava che il grigiore si diradasse.  
“Hey, Nick!” salutò con un sorriso appena lo vide, buttò ombrello e giacca nell'armadio e prese una cartelletta dalla tracolla e una piccola scatola “Il ragazzo con la moto è già arrivato?”  
Il suo collega, che lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo senza dire nulla, lo squadrò storto “Sì..” confermò.  
Steve schizzò via oltre il banco senza aggiungere altro, il cuore gli batteva fortissimo e non riuscì a non sorridere di più quando lo vide seduto al solito tavolo e tutto il mondo esplose di colori e sfumature; non si fermò, la stanza era vuota, lo raggiunse, gli passò le dita tra i capelli dietro la nuca e lo baciò con dolcezza e a lungo, fino a che non sentì di essere di nuovo completo.  
Una volta libero, Bucky si sfilò le cuffie e rise sorpreso “Steve..”  
“Mi sei mancato!” il biondo lo interruppe e lo vide mordersi il sorriso.  
“Anche tu! Sono venuto qui appena ho potuto, speravo ci fossi già” spiegò.  
“Scusa, stavo finendo una cosa” Steve gli allungò la cartelletta “Buon compleanno!”  
Il ragazzo rimase stordito e sorpreso, prese l'oggetto dalle mani dall'altro e lo ammonì con lo sguardo “Non dovevi!” disse, ma quando la aprì e vide i disegni di Steve, spalancò occhi enormi e si coprì la bocca.  
“Steve... Sono bellissimi! Nessuno mi aveva mai fatto un ritratto.. Sei davvero bravo! Grazie...” sorrise così tanto che le sue iridi scintillarono alla luce artificiale della stanza “Non so come ringraziarti! E' il regalo più bello che abbia mai ricevuto”  
“Ne sono felice! C'è un'altra cosa!” così dicendo aprì la scatoletta e ne estrasse un muffin al cioccolato, ci piantò sopra una candelina rossa e l'accese “Esprimi un desiderio” disse porgendogli il dolcetto.  
Bucky rise e abbassò il capo per nascondere occhi lucidi “Non so cosa desiderare più di questo” soffiò sulla candelina e si protese per baciarlo “Il mio desiderio si è già avverato” gli sussurrò a fior di labbra.  
“Ora che ci penso, non ho idea di quanti anni compi!” era strano, avevano parlato di molte cose, e Steve sentiva di conoscerlo perfettamente, eppure ancora non sapeva dettagli basilari che lo riguardavano.  
“Ne compio venti!”  
“Abbiamo la stessa età allora! Io li compio a Luglio, il quattro.”  
Bucky assottigliò le palpebre “Fai gli anni il quattro di Luglio? Beh, facile da ricordare” rise.  
Ridacchiarono insieme e si baciarono di nuovo.  
“Ti va di venire con me mentre sistemo i libri negli scaffali?” domandò Steve sistemandogli con le dita una piccola ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
Il ragazzo annuì “Ok” disse, ma prima di alzarsi, divise il muffin in due e ne allungò metà all'altro, lo mangiarono insieme e una volta finito, il biondo lo prese per mano; camminarono così fino alla hall, ma Bucky lasciò la presa appena furono nella linea visiva di Nick.  
“Che c'è da risistemare?” chiese Steve al suo collega che gli mise sul banco tre pile di tomi piuttosto consistenti “Ti sei impegnato vedo” disse sarcastico, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un'occhiataccia del suo collega che guardò lui e Bucky uno dopo l'altro e non ci fu bisogno di dire altro.  
Steve divise le tre pile in due così che lui e l'altro potessero prenderne una a testa e insieme si allontanarono a testa bassa.  
“Scusalo, è un idiota” il biondo corse ai ripari appena furono abbastanza lontano dalla hall, non voleva che Bucky si sentisse a disagio a causa sua.  
“Non hai paura di farti vedere con me?” disse allora il giovane appoggiandosi ad uno dei tavoli.  
“Paura? No, perché?” Steve era intento a sistemare alcuni dei libri e non lo vide mentre alzava le spalle.  
“Di solito la gente mi sta lontano” fu la sua unica spiegazione, come a dire che il motivo era già ovvio.  
“Non è che io abbia tutti questi fans” scherzò Steve, ma quando non lo sentì rispondere, uscì da dietro lo scaffale e gli si avvicinò “Hey” attirò la sua attenzione “Non ho paura! Non mi importa quello che dicono gli altri... o qualunque altra cosa pensi possa spaventarmi!”  
Bucky sorrise timido, gli sfiorò uno zigomo con le labbra e gli passò altri libri da riordinare.  
Continuarono il giro della Biblioteca insieme, riordinarono tomi e sedie in un'atmosfera decisamente serena, senza essere mai disturbati da nessuno dato che l'edificio era vuoto all'infuori di loro e forse Nick, se non se ne era già andato. Già normalmente il turno serale era poco affollato, ma con la pioggia battente di quella sera, anche i visitatori abituali erano stati scoraggiati.  
“Vuoi un te o un caffè?” propose Steve quando alla fine tornarono al banco dell'accettazione lasciato vuoto.  
“Caffè” rispose Bucky distratto dal libro che teneva in mano, una copia piuttosto consunta de _I nemici di Sansone_ di Milton; distratto a leggerne l'introduzione non si accorse di ciò che gli accadde praticamente difronte e fu la voce di Steve a richiamarlo nuovamente.  
“Buck...”  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, ma la vista agghiacciante di ciò che aveva davanti gli fece cadere il libro dalle mani.

Un silenzio gelido riempì la stanza, frantumato solo dal lontano scrosciare della pioggia battente all'esterno e dal tonfo del libro che colpiva il pavimento in marmo e risuonava per le sale vuote.  
Steve alzò le mani ai lati della testa ed indietreggiò lentamente uscendo dalla piccola stanza dietro al bancone dove c'era il bollitore per l'acqua; la luce scintillò sulla canna d'acciaio di una pistola puntata alla sua fronte.  
L'uomo che impugnava la pistola, Chase Harvey, fece segno al giovane di voltarsi e così lui fece ed incrociò lo sguardo pietrificato di Bucky, fermo a pochi metri dal banco dell'accettazione.  
“Bene bene! Buonasera, James!” sputò l'uomo e ridacchiò.  
“Chase, ma che cazzo--” Bucky provò a muoversi, ma l'uomo prese Steve per il collo e gli calcò la pistola alla tempia  
“Non muovere un muscolo o lo ammazzo!! Giuro su Dio!” sbraitò bloccando l'altro fermo dove si trovava.  
“NO!” Urlò Bucky “Ti prego, non farlo! Ti supplico, non fargli del male. Farò quello che vuoi, ogni cosa... ma lascialo andare”  
Harvey rise, quella che a Steve suonò come una risata isterica, malata che unita al fortissimo odore di alcol che si portava addosso lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione: quel tizio era di certo fuori di sé, sicuramente ubriaco, forse drogato e per questo estremamente pericoloso.  
“Che ti importa di questo ragazzino, di questo... _mezzo uomo_!”  
“Steve è molto più uomo di quanto potresti mai esserlo tu, Chase!” Bucky affilò gli occhi “Ora smettila di fare il pazzo e lascialo andare. E' con me che ce l'hai, lui non c'entra niente”  
“Io pazzo?!” urlò l'uomo, aveva la voce impastata “No! Tu... tu sei pazzo, un pazzo e un assassino”  
“Chase lascialo andare, per favore, è tutto quello che ti chiedo. Lascia lui e verrò con te ovunque tu voglia e potrai farmi quello che ti pare. Ti prego lascialo” il giovane provò di nuovo.  
“Se toccherai Bucky con un dito, ti strapperò tutto il braccio!” lo minacciò Steve e si ritrovò ad annaspare per le dita dell'uomo sempre più serrate al suo collo.  
“_Bucky_??” rise di nuovo “Gli permetti di chiamarti come faceva _lei_?? Non ci credo! E' ridicolo! Non ti sarai mica innamorato sul serio di questo... questo...” non riuscì a trovare un termine sufficientemente adeguato e si spanciò ancora una volta “Dio, James, sei proprio caduto in basso!”  
Bucky distolse gli occhi da quelli di Steve che lo fissavano “Q-questi non sono affari tuoi... Becca avrebbe adorato Steve!”  
“Non osare!!” Harvey lo guardò con odio e alzò la voce “Non osare nominarla, assassino! Tu l'hai uccisa...”  
“Non sono stato io, Chase! Tu sai quanto l'amavo, non lo avrei mai fatto! E' stato un incidente” Bucky provò a farlo ragionare, ma l'altro negò con il capo.  
“No! Tu l'hai uccisa! Lei era tutto quello che avevo e tu, James, tu me l'hai portata via! E adesso, io ti porterò via tutto...” premette più forte la canna d'acciaio contro la tempia di Steve e l'urlo straziato di Bucky strappò il silenzio e stordì la mente offuscata di Harvey permettendo al biondo di fare la sua mossa: caricò una gomitata nel suo stomaco e appena sentì cedere la presa al collo, usò tutto il peso del proprio corpo per abbassargli il braccio armato e lo colpì con un calcio dietro al ginocchio per farlo barcollare, ma quello si sbilanciò soltanto e colpì il giovane in viso con il ferro.  
“Steve!!” Bucky scattò verso di lui ed il fragore assordante dello sparo riportò il silenzio in un secondo.  
Quando il fischio alle orecchie e la vista appannata causati dal colpo al volto lo lasciarono in pace e gli permisero di riprendersi, Steve vide Bucky a terra.  
“Buck!!” provò ad alzarsi e cadde, la testa gli girava e aveva la bocca piena di sangue, il panico lo travolse, ma non si sarebbe arreso mai, si tirò in piedi e raggiunse l'amico; lo sparo lo aveva colpito al braccio, sembrava solo di striscio per fortuna, ma sanguinava come un fiume in piena.  
“Buck, stai bene?” chiese sconvolto, vederlo ferito lo spaventò.  
“Mi dispiace... mi dispiace, Steve...” singhiozzò Bucky.  
“Adesso basta!! Vi ammazzo entrambi e la facciamo finita!” Harvey sparò in aria “Voi sarete morti e lei vendicata!”  
“Steve.. non farlo.. è pazzo, ti ucciderà!” il giovane si aggrappò alla camicia del biondo e parlò a voce bassa, ma l'altro gli sorrise.  
“Andrà tutto bene! Fidati di me!”  
Così detto, si alzò in piedi e si voltò verso il loro aggressore frapponendosi tra lui e Bucky, così da poterlo proteggere con il proprio corpo nel caso quello avesse sparato di nuovo, lo avrebbe fatto, senza esitare, lo avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo.  
“Ti avevo avvisato, quella sera in quel vicolo. Se pensi che ti lascerò fare quello che vuoi ti sbagli” Steve lo minacciò piantato davanti all'amico ancora a terra “Non ti permetterò di fargli del male o di toccarlo, mai più. Puoi ridere quanto ti pare, finché puoi ancora ridere”  
Harvey sbuffò spazientito “Levati dal cazzo ragazzino! Hai delle gran palle e lo apprezzo, quindi, se te ne vai ora, ti lascerò stare”  
Fu il turno del biondo di sorridere “Non hai capito mi sa...” tornò serio e lo perforò con gli occhi “Io non lo lascerò mai!”  
“Allora muori!” puntò la pistola “Proteggere un assassino ti rende suo complice”  
“Bucky non è un assassino, non ha ucciso lui la tua ragazza” insistette, ma l'altro sbroccò.  
“Sta zitto!! Tu non lo sai! Tu non sai niente, quello che ti ha detto lui è una menzogna! Menzogne di un assassino!” urlò.  
“Perché non capisci?!” Steve aggrottò le ciglia “Sei sconvolto, lo capisco. Forse l'amavi davvero, non lo so, ma Bucky ha perso una sorella! Non pensi che sia ferito quanto te, che sia sconvolto quanto lo sei tu?”  
“LUI L'HA UCCISA!!” il grido risuonò ancora una volta zittendo ogni suono.  
Steve girò appena gli occhi dietro di sé per sbirciare Bucky che ancora si stringeva il braccio e si mordeva le labbra nervosamente e il biondo sapeva bene che, al di là della situazione al limite che stavano vivendo, c'era ben altro a tormentarlo.  
“Sono sicuro che sai bene che non è così, ma capisco che incolpare qualcuno sia più facile. Sei arrabbiato e ferito e scaricare tutto questo su qualcuno ti fa stare meglio... Ma non cambierà mai la verità”  
“Che cazzo dici? Non sai di cosa parli!” Harvey si innervosì maggiormente.  
Un'ultima occhiata alle iridi sconvolte di Bucky e Steve decisa che era ora di chiudere quella faccenda per sempre “Rebecca si è... suicidata!” disse sicuro, anche se non aveva mai sentito uscire parole simili dalla bocca dell'amico, era ovvio che fosse così “E' questo che intendi con _è stato un incidente, _giusto?”  
Bucky non rispose, l'aggressore sembrava essersi congelato.  
“Tua sorella si è buttata, tu hai provato a fermarla e la cameriera che ha visto la scena ha frainteso tutto e pensato che l'avessi spinta. Non hai mai detto la verità a nessuno per proteggerla, non volevi che i tuoi avessero una cattiva immagine di lei, così ti sei preso la colpa di un omicidio che non avresti mai commesso”  
Gli occhi del giovane a terra si riempirono di lacrime.  
“Non volevi nemmeno che questo imbecille avesse un cattivo ricordo di lei, probabilmente perché sapevi che tua sorella lo amava e hai preferito non dire niente e lasciare che si sfogasse dandoti la caccia...” Steve guardò Harvey, nella speranza che avesse ancora un briciolo di buon senso sotto tutti quei fumi di alcol e dolore.  
“No!” l'aggressore reagì, nonostante fosse visibilmente scosso “Non è vero! Lei non... non lo avrebbe fatto... perché, perché avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, eh? Sono tutte stronzate!! Voi non sapete niente di lei-”  
“Ora basta Chase!” Bucky tirò su con il naso “Vuoi sapere perché? Perché era malata! Era depressa, alcolizzata e mentalmente instabile e nessuno,_ nessuno_ ha voluto credermi anche se ho provato così tanto a farvelo capire. Mia madre e mio padre non avrebbero mai capito, ma tu... Tu dovevi ascoltarmi! Invece non facevi che farla bere e dire che andava tutto bene! Lo sapevi che non stava bene!”  
“No, non è vero...” la convinzione di Harvey scemò, la mano sulla pistola prese a tremare.  
“Sapevo che le cose stavano precipitando, stava sempre peggio e nei momenti di lucidità diceva che non ce la faceva più, che voleva sparire” Bucky si passò il dorso della mano sotto agli occhi “Temevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di terribile, così ho cercato il tuo aiuto di nuovo, ma tu non hai voluto saperne e ancora peggio mi hai insultato e hai.... hai cercato di prendermi con la forza, Chase!”  
“Questo non.. Io non...”  
“Mi ci sono volute tre settimane per avere il coraggio di tornare qui... e di dirlo a lei!”  
Harvey inorridì.  
“Non mi ha creduto all'inizio, diceva che era colpa mia, che cercavo di portati via a lei... ma poi la sua lucidità è tornata e ha capito quanto ero traumatizzato e che non stavo mentendo. Ha pianto così tanto che credevo non avrebbe più smesso, ho perso il conto delle volte che si è scusata con me da parte tua...” fece una piccola pausa e si alzò in piedi “Forse non avrei dovuto dirle niente, non volevo che soffrisse, ma volevo che sapesse con che genere di persona aveva deciso di stare. Forse se non glielo avessi detto, ora sarebbe ancora viva, credo che sia questo che le abbia dato la spinta che le mancava per... Quindi alla fine è davvero colpa mia”  
“Non è colpa tua!” Steve si intromise “Hai provato ad aiutarla e non ti ha dato ascolto, non potevi fare altro. Ha preso la sua decisione!”  
“Non avresti mai dovuto dirglielo!” Harvey tornò all'attacco “Io non ti ho fatto niente! Se fossi stato zitto.. lei...” abbassò la pistola per gesticolare confuso e Steve ne approfittò di nuovo, gli si buttò addosso per farlo cadere e lo sbilanciò pericolosamente anche se non abbastanza, ma questa volta Bucky gli andò dietro, bloccò il braccio armato dell'uomo e gli torse il polso per fargli lasciare la presa sulla pistola; quando l'arma cadde a terra, Steve si fiondò a prenderla e l'altro diede ad Harvey un cazzotto in volto che lo buttò a terra; l'impatto con il pavimento gli fece perdere i sensi e la situazione si calmò all'istante.  
“Bel gancio!” si complimentò Steve mentre toglieva il caricatore dalla pistola in modo da renderla innocua.  
Bucky sospirò “Immobilizziamolo in qualche modo..”  
Steve prese il pacco dei rotoli di nastro adesivo ed insieme gli fasciarono polsi e caviglie in modo che non potesse più minacciare nessuno.  
“Chiamo la polizia” Steve fece il numero e parlò con il centralino della polizia, spiegò la situazione e specificò che l'amico era rimasto ferito in modo che mandassero anche soccorso medico al più presto.  
Una volta riagganciato la chiamata, si premurò di prendere il kit di pronto soccorso in dotazione allo staff della Biblioteca e raggiunse Bucky, seduto a terra contro il bancone.  
“Fammi vedere..” disse e lo aiutò a spogliarsi; per fortuna, come aveva immaginato, il proiettile lo aveva preso solo di striscio, ma c'era molto sangue e di sicuro avrebbe avuto bisogno di punti “Tieni premuto, arriveranno presto, vedrai..”  
Bucky obbedì tenendo con forza le garze sulla ferita “Mi dispiace Steve... Non avrei mai dovuto coinvolgerti in questa cosa” scosse il capo.  
“Non preoccuparti, l'importante è che adesso si sia risolta”  
“Come sapevi di Becca? Non ti ho mai detto la verità...” domandò poi cercando i suoi occhi.  
“Ero abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa che non mi avevi volutamente detto, perché dirlo ti avrebbe fatto troppo male” spiegò il biondo “Continuavi a dire che era stato un incidente e, quando hai detto che ti eri preso la colpa per lei con tua madre, ho capito che lo avevi fatto anche in quel caso”  
Steve prese un lungo respiro e si stiracchiò “Non so se magari ti sembrerà assurdo, ma non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica tutto perché io lo capisca.. E' come se ti conoscessi, da molto tempo”  
Il giovane al suo fianco rise lieve “Lo capisco, è così anche per me. Grazie, per avermi difeso”  
“Beh, siamo un buon team, non credi?” guardò Harvey privo di sensi e fece un sorriso sbieco.  
Le labbra di Bucky si arricciarono in un sorriso dolce ed il giovane si appoggiò con la testa alla spalla dell'altro “Sì, siamo un buon team!” convenne “E, Steve? Chase aveva ragione..”  
Steve lo guardò curioso in attesa.  
“E' vero che sono innamorato di te!” ammise timido.  
Il cuore del biondo saltò un battito, sentirglielo dire lo rese felice, gli passò le dita tra i capelli prima di baciargli le labbra “Lo so” disse “Ti amo anche io, Bucky!”  
Il sorriso dolce e felice del moro gli scaldò il cuore, lo strinse tra le braccia attento a non fargli del male, e lo baciò ancora mentre il suono di sirene si faceva sempre più vicino.

In seguito all'arrivo dei soccorsi, Steve spiegò come erano andate le cose e Harvey fu arrestato per tentato omicidio premeditato; Bucky fu portato in ospedale e medicato a dovere per la ferita, ma fu dimesso subito e confessò alla polizia la reale versione dei fatti su ciò che era accaduto a Becca e sull'aggressione subita da parte di Chase Harvey.  
Dal canto suo, senza nessuna apparente spiegazione logica dati gli eventi di quella sera, Harvey confermò la versione di Bucky, confessò di sapere che Rebecca Barnes avesse evidenti problemi per cui avrebbe dovuto ricevere cure e confermò perfino di aver aggredito James.  
La vita di Bucky poté riprendere ad essere la, quasi, normale vita di un ragazzo di quell'età anche se con i suoi genitori non ci fu verso di recuperare un rapporto sano; decise di iscriversi all'università e nel giro di un paio di settimane lasciò l'appartamento in cui viveva solo per trasferirsi a casa di Steve.  
Intrappolato dal fantasma della sorella e dalla paura di infangare la sua memoria, Bucky era stato salvato dal coraggio del ragazzo che aveva amato dal primo istante, anche se non lo conosceva, anche se quel coraggio nessun altro lo aveva visto mai.  
Era bastata ad entrambi il semplice scambio di un'occhiata per sapere che qualcosa di più grande li aveva predestinati l'uno all'altro, proprio come un colpo di fulmine, ma non esattamente uguale; erano le due parti divise di un unico intero, uniti da un legame ancestrale e, anche se assecondarlo aveva richiesto tempo e dubbi, ora che si erano finalmente trovati, niente e nessuno li avrebbe mai più allontanati....

The end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buonsalve a tutti!
> 
> Come premesso questo è stato l'ultimo capitolo! Siamo giunti alla fine, tutta la storia di Becca è stata rivelata e alla fine, nonostante grossi rischi, tutto si è risolto. Steve e Bucky possono finalmente vivere insieme in tranquillità, senza essere braccati e senza fantasmi del passato.  
Come avevo detto, in realtà avrei potuto continuare questa FF all'infinito e avevo idee per scrivere almeno il doppio dei capitoli, ma forse tirarla troppo per le lunghe l'avrebbe resa noiosa e banale.  
Spero tantissimo che vi sia piaciuta, ringrazio chi l'ha seguita e spero di ritrovarvi nelle mie prossime FF.  
Un abbraccio a tutti!  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ora che è finita e.. a presto!
> 
> Kisa


End file.
